Chi No Purinsu
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto became a Vampyre at age five after brutally beaten by the villagers. Since then he has trained himself with the Help of Kyuubi No Kitsune. 7 years pass since that event and Naruto is very power at for his age. But what 'fate' does await the young Vampyre? Will he lose his Human heart? GrayNaruto...VampyreNaruto...SemiGodlikeNaruto... NarutoxHarem...Future Lemons
1. Chapter I: Blood I

A/N: I was reading a couple of story that Naruto is either a Youkai type Vampire or an Undead type. And you know what. I said FUCK IT I AM MAKING MY OWN NARUTO VAMPIRE STORY! So here it is. Naruto is a 'Natural Born' type Vampire. Has few weakness and only way to kill him is to cut off his head and burn his body. At least that's what I want. So yeah. Oh and the ranking system will be different. There will be three classes to each rank by low, Medium, High. D being bottom and S being top.

So ranking in my view:  
D-Rank= All talk no bite.  
C-Rank= Some Bite but still all talk  
B-Rank= Talk and Bite  
A-Rank= Kicking ass and taking names  
S-rank- Badass, plus kicking ass taking Names along with the occasional bitch slap to the lower ranks

Example is Itachi. Itachi is badass. Plane and simple, so your argument is invalid.

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Naruto: Vampire story huh?**_

_**Onyx: Yep... Disclaimers please.**_

_**Naruto: Hai. loneonyxwolf does no own Naruto at all... Please enjoy the story. I really hope you do...**_

* * *

Chapter I: Blood I

Naruto Uzumaki-Vmpyre is 12 years old and just graduated from the Ninja Academy with his best friend Kyuubi No Ktsune, whom is trapped inside the young Vampire till he/she is drained than reforms somewhere else, the amount of time that this draining will take is about 3 months if the fox is right. During that time the fox will continue to train Naruto to which shocked the blood-red head... (Yes Naruto hair is blood-red like his mother's)

Naruto had Blood red-head like all Uzumaki clan members but unknown to him his hair looks just like his father's with two bangs hanging down and the rest of his hair is tied in a low pony tail that reaches his lower back... (Basically father's hair style with his mom's hair color)... His was just a bit darker. sun-kissed tan skin, azure blue slitted eyes, slightly widen whisker marks three on each cheek. He was wearing Black Shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, a crimson red shirt, and finally a black hoodie that is left unzipped. He appears two years older and the tallest kid in his class pushing 5 ft 7 inches. (Naruto will always seem two years older physically then he really is)

Naruto 'learned' about the Kyuubi at age five during one of his heavy beatings when he turn 5. That night was also the Night Naruto became a 'Natural Born' as Kyuubi called him. Since then Naruto has been learning ins and outs of being a Vampire. Lucky for him Kyuubi was slowly being drained instead of quickly... But regardless Naruto, with have the Chakra and Youkai levels of the strongest Biju on this planet, plus his own. And he is only 12 years old. Meaning he can continue to grow stronger and have the strength to take on even the Kyuubi No Kitsune 'its' self. Now doesn't that sound like a pain? Yes in fact it is, since Naruto abnormal reserves he will have a hard time controlling his power. He already has a special seal that keeps most of his powers in check. It's a simple choker necklace with a crucifix on it. with a short chain on each side.

(Think of Moka's choker but it has chains in place of the pearls, and no I am not having Naruto have that inner Naruto outer Naruto crap. His powers are sealed but it won't cause a personality split. He will be whole the entire time)

Naruto at this moment is at home on his bed thinking over the events of his training when the fox finally leaves his body. He started chakra control during his first year also trying to get the basics down. Then it went onto Youkai control which was much harder than Chakra. The chaotic power of the kyuubi took most of his time to learn how to control. He also learned many things over the 7 years of was also a plus that the the Fox has Memories from his first two host before Naruto so Naruto has been trained in Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. The Fox was pleased with his/her's host progress and can say that it helped more than any living thing. the training was worth it though. Naruto took three things to heart during he school years.

1: Nothing is true, Everything is permitted

2: Shinobi's are Warriors and Assassins of the Shadows.

3: Look Underneath the underneath

The fox just agreed to these three things cause in the Shinobi world one must always stay hidden cause the less of a threat one appears the more deadly that person is. But it's quite ironic that Naruto is the predator of humans yet he has to appear 'harmless' or not dangerous to feed. Truly trying to trick or fool such people as Ninja whom are trained to notice the slightest detail or threat is a dangerous task. But Naruto does it with flying colors everyday. But Naruto doesn't let down his guard at all. Not after the 'Kyuubi Boot-camp training session' happened, the pranks were just an added bonus. The Anbu Prank was priceless and pays tribute to how stealthy and skill Naruto is using his Yamiton (Darkness Release). He was also trained in Futon (wind release) by the Fox which only left Water and Lighting.

Naruto is a Vampyre and had too be trained hard to control himself and his blood lust. He was also drilled into emotional control due to him being both telepathic and empathic. There was no way of going around it. He was forced to grow up at an advance pace compared to everyone else in his class. Much to some people ire that wanted Naruto to have a normal child hood it simply wasn't meant too be. It wasn't that he minded it, it's just had a hard time making friends or getting along with anyone that would judge him harshly for the crimes of another. Thus was life where Naruto lived. Now the plus side of being Naruto was no one well almost no one knew he was a Vampyre. He was pretty much a shadow in his classes.

Only Kyuubi, Ayame, his Jiji, and a few anbu knew what Naruto really is. The rest just seem not to pay attention or be completely oblivious to the village that it has a Vampyre in it.

Then again those Anbu with 'Ne' on their masks never do get to report to the Danzo character cause Naruto just really drains them of their blood and learns from them. 'Ketsueki memori' (Blood Memory) as Naruto calls it. It allows him to gain all knowledge of the person he drains them. From draining the ROOT as they call them self's Naruto was also able to farther his training with harder chakra control exorcizes and Kyuubi helped with his youkai control which was a blessing in its self. It took the longest time to gain the control he desired. Now he can pull a few genjutsu but that's it. Unless its the Kitsune illusions then he is unbeatable.

He was also able to gain many jutsus, taijutsu styles, kenjutsu stances, and many other things. It was shocking when Naruto was able to gain a Bloodline from one of the ROOT that had he had gotten. How does Naruto know that this person had a said bloodline? Well only one person had wood release in the Shinobi Nations. Its appears that this Danzo has experimented with the First Hokage DNA but hasn't produced someone who can use Mokuton (Wood Release). But some how Naruto was able to gain it, Maybe his Uzumaki genes? He didn't know since he had no family history but he would had to bet that he is related to the First Hokage some how, this only left him to question who his father is since he knew of his mother and three keepsakes she left him...It wouldn't be till years later Naruto found about whom his father is...

This is also how he knows about the old War Hawk dirty dealings and Ideas for Naruto. But none of them seem to have knowledge that he is a Vampyre so he was counting it as a blessing and kept his mouth shut. No need to draw more attention from the old war hawk, but thanks to the feedings he got from the ROOT Naruto's growth exceed and went faster. And since some Anbu were part of the Mokuton Project they knew of the hand seals for the First Hokage Jutsu. Lets just say the Fox and Naruto licked their lips at the amount of knowledge that these ROOT had. It was jack pot after jackpot every-time one of them were stupid enough to get close. Naruto wasn't greedy or anything but he couldn't ignore the gold mine that was in-front of him.

Naruto couldn't just use all the jutsu and everything perfectly. Oh Naruto he had to work his ass off to every time he wanted to master or learn a new jutsu. Or make a brand new jutsu. So from when he was 5 till this point where he is 12, Naruto has become a powerful shinobi. Even though 90% of his power was sealed thanks to the unique necklace he wore. So he was always at 10% power available to him on his beck and call. That and he would only fight at a 100% if he was fighting one of the Three Sennin, Or the Kages, or another Jinchuuriki. Those are the only Ninja he figure that purposed a real challenge for him. The again he knew it was stupid to take on S-ranked or A-Ranked Ninja. They earned that rank for a damn reason.

Well he could just take off hi necklace and crush them like a bug because his powers were at their peak when released. But...

No need to draw attention when no one knows of what or who your really are. And since he had gained knowledge of Wood release he felt more connected to Nature as well. In fact he also felt in more control of his Youkai and Chakra. It was easier to control and he training was boosted with the Kinjutsu (Forbidden technique) Kage Bushin. Ahh the limits of that jutsu was mouth-watering.

Now just because he was so powerful does't mean he can't die. He could take on other Genin and Chunin without a problem. But Jonin, Anbu, and Kage shinobi are out of his reach till he has more combat experience. Yeah he had raw power in spades, with a bunch of jutsu but that won't count on the battle field. It's mostly experience and skill that you win battles not raw power. He had an giant nine tailed fox for a Teacher after all. Being ignorant is one of many things that the Fox pounded out of the young vampyre head.

That and Naruto was like his mother most of all. The Fox wouldn't say it out loud but Naruto never let his power get to his head, he was kind while others would be cruel. He was steady while others rushed blindly, he was quiet while others would shout. Yep the Fox liked the Kit, but then again he/she would never admit. To put it simply Naruto was a 'saint' to the people he cared about. But to those who were his enemies then he would be worse than the Devil him/herself.

Yep the Fox was proud of his/her Kit. And the Fox knew that Kushina would be proud of her son too. Much to the ire to the Fox Naruto wasn't allowed to have a normal child hood. But Naruto didn't complain. Cause he had the Fox, Ayame, the Old Man Hokage, some friends, and Iruka-sensei. So he didn't need much else.

Now the only thing left to do is wait till the teams that are picked by the Hokage. Which would take about a week. That only left one question for the young red-head. Should he change into something more fit for a shinobi. But what should he wear? Something that reflects him completely and makes seem treating or bad ass at the same time. He wanted it to be something but he wasn't sure what to wear as his 'permanent' shinobi outfit.

Meh it will just come to him any way like how one of his jutsu he created. He called it Harikēnrirīsu: Sutōmudoragon no ikari (Hurricane Release: Rage of the Storm Dragon). Kyuubi jaw simply dropped at the sight of having such a powerful techinque that he dubbed it a S-ranked Jutsu. Naruto had a total of 30 Jutsu, 5 from each of his elemental nature not including the ones he is working on learning or creating. But Naruto's Harikēnrirīsu: Sutōmudoragon no ikari is special. You see it WAS NOT EASY making a jutsu that can match Category 6 hurricane and push his Fuuton to its limits cause of the insane wind speeds he can produce. Hell Kyuubi made a special Category dubbed 'Category Wasteland' where the winds are so strong that it lays waste to everything, and that is not including the lighting and other shit that will be flying around.

Naruto inwardly laughed remembered when he wanted to tested it out. In his musing Naruto had wondered into the Weapon's shop that he was told by the old man to visit when ever he needed shinobi supplies. But today he had something else on his agenda. Something he wanted to get for a very long time now and is very dear to his heart.

In this Weapon Shop is ran by a small clan called the Ken Clan (Sword Clan) with members no bigger then 30 people. More than half are expert blacksmiths and weapon makers. Also sword master... So anything sharp and pointy they are good with. They had a rival clan which is Naruto's own the Uzumaki clan. Both Clans were master and experts with swords. But Naruto's clan Won out of being THE best Kenjutsu users in the Shinobi world. Lets just say Naruto would take to Kenjutsu like he took to Fuinjutsu. Today he is supposed to pick up an heirloom sword that his mother left him. It was in trusted care to Ren Ken or the Ken clan and Mother to Tenten Ken who was also Naruto's friend... Naruto didn't have many friends. He had a few but not many.

Naruto took a deep breathe and enter the said shop hoping for not a to emotional event to take place soon. But some how he knew it was going to happen anyway. And as soon as the door opened and the bell ringed to announce that someone entered their shop he and is greeted by the sight of Ren.

Ren was a very beautiful woman. Mile long shapely legs, light tan, chocolate-brown eyes and hair, large c-cup breast She had a fine tone body with an hour-glass figure that was hugging by her Chinese dress. It was a simple dress that had forest green color and her clan crest on the back that was a white Tai Chi sword that was pointed downwards for pants she wore black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals... She wore a necklace that was given to her by her late husband whom died in the Kyuubi attack helping guard Naruto while he was being born. She was a very kind woman. But like all women.

She was scary when she had that creepy overly sweet smile on her face... So he made sure never to bother her and never stay took long. He knew it wasn't wise or safe for ones health to piss off the female gender. It was either a death wish or a very painful beating.

"Ahh Naruto-kun I see you graduated like I expected. I take it your here for your mother's heirloom?" Ren asked polity. In all honesty she loved the young red-head (she doesn't know he is a Vampyre)... She has seen how the Village treats the boy and admires his strength to push forward and keep moving despite the hell he is living in. She also enjoyed how much the boy reminded of her best friend Kushina. Oh how she missed that other loud mouth red-head. She has tried her best keeping the boy safe from the 'Fox Hunts' but it wasn't very effective cause they would always get him sooner or later regardless of who wanted him safe. But from what she heard each passing year since the event after he was five he gotten better and better at avoiding the mobs so it was hard to catch him regardless..

She also knew the boy was strong. she could feel it even now. The young man in front of her literally had power and strength oozing out of him. It wasn't much but enough to know he is holding back most or everything.

His resolve made her admire him a bit more than she intend sometimes as well. She admire that he would always control himself and not lash out. But also to much of her ire she knew this young man never had the joys that most taken for granted. He also never knew what love felt like. She wasn't allowed to tell him about his parents. But she had a strong feeling that... He already knew who both his parents are. She had a gut feeling he knew... She did know he was told by the Hokage about his mother but she doesn't know if he knew about his father.

... Oh how little did she know she was right. It was thanks to years of Feeding on ROOT ANBU that he found out about the truth of his dad and his family. He knew of his mother thanks to the Old Man telling him. But information on his father was found out till later.

(I know I didn't mention it but doesn't mean Naruto does not know who his dad is. He feed on ROOT ANBU for several years. SOOOO he knows just about everything... Well almost)

Naruto nods in reply and spoke warmly to Ren "yes Ren I am here for my mom's heir loom. Could I please have it?"

"Sure wait here while I go get it, ok?" And with that said Naruto nodded and she left deeper into the shop that must held her living quarters

As she left Naruto felt like he is being watched, which didn't bother him cause he knew who was watching him. It was that girl named Hinata. She always stalked him when ever she was free. It was kinda creepy honestly. The girl would always try to talk to him normally but when ever she did try to talk to him it was either her fainting or stuttering too much for her words to make sense. He figured it was due to family problems but the girl had a serious problem and if she didn't shape up she would be killed on her first C or B ranked Mission. She needed some sense smacked into her much like her cousin who talks about fate all the time... Come to think of it what was his name again? Oh well Not that it mattered at this point and time.

He had more important matters to tend to, like what were the heirloom his mother left her. But he doubts she left him her sword the very Blade that made her Famous. The Red Queen Blade, the very blade made the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist blades pale in comparison to his Mother's sword. Oh could he be given that sword. If he did then he would have to treat it with GREAT care. But he could be also left with a sword set. A long song , short sword, and then a knife. All the same, design just different length and weight.

(Yes, I am talking about Red Queen from DMC4)

Naruto was no soon broken out of his thoughts seeing Ren come back and place 3 cases on the counter, then just as quickly she came in she bowed and left not before activating a Privacy Seal to given Naruto some time alone. Naruto just raised and eye brow before shrugging it off as Ren being Ren. Naruto looked at the three large cases and studied them before going to the one of the right. Opening it up he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing... It was none other than his mother's sword the Red Queen. Naruto took in a sharp breath in and saw a note with the Red Queen next to it. Raising an eye brow Naruto took the note into his hand and began reading.

_Dear Sochi_  
_My dear baby boy, if your reading this then I am dead. And I am sorry for not being there with you to grown and become the strong fine young man I believe you will be. But now I am writing this letter to you as a last will and testament to you. I leave you my sword Red Queen and a Scroll to teach you how to use her. She is a special sword that requires great care. I hope you treat her well and she will do the same for you. The next sword I leave into your care is the Evolution Scimitar. You will know this pair of twin swords by the Black handle and silver blade. These two Blades are for duel wielding and allowing you to fight off multiple foes at once. And only use them when you master them to a degree. And finally I leave you with is everything that I am you dad owned, so go see Hurizen and collect you things. You don't have to take your dad's name till you become Jounin so good luck. In addition, remember no matter what we love you. I am not allowed to say your dad's name in this letter cause of safety reasons. But know he loves you to. We were so happy to find out I was pregnant. You are our pride and joy. So stay strong and kick ass on missions. And remember..._

_I love you._

_Love your mother Kushina Uzumaki._

Tears were falling down Naruto's eyes, he was so happy both his parents loved him. Looking at Red Queen Naruto resolve hardened and his will to become stronger. To surpass his mother and be Hokage was his goal in life.

He would not fail, no matter what.

He reached for Red Queen and lifted it out of its case. It was a long broad blade with a single blade edge kept razor-sharp. Below that in the cause was its sheath or saya. It was simply a beautiful blade and from what he remembered, his mother forged it herself. He was impressed maybe he should look into forging weapons for when something happens during his career as a Ninja so that could still make money. However, he would not have to worry about crippling injures cause of his regenerative abilities. He was simply awesome like that sometimes.

First, he has to get a damn new outfit. Lucky for him this store has shinobi outfits and he hopes they have what he needs. He really wants something that will suit his taste in clothing. So Naruto looks thought the clothing and find what he wanted for a while. He pick his outfit out and if perfectly suits him. Light on armor and easy to move in.

Naruto is dressed in a thin leather trench like coat with three split tails, and under that is light chain mail armor built for most protect and greatest flexibly. He torn off the long sleeves of the coat and he allowed his arms to move more freely. The trench coat is a solid thin leather black color with a crimson silk inside the coat. The coat was nice and light and the chain mail will suit him in battle. Lucky for him the chain mail was made for shinobi's so it was as heavy as samurai chain mail. As an added bonus, the chain mail stayed hidden beneath the Coat so no one could see he was wearing it.  
(Think of Ichigo's bankai coat thing only with the sleeves torn off)

For pants and boots, Naruto wore Black anbu armor pants. The pants them self were also light but had metal steel strips sown into the cloth at the outer hips to protect his muscle and bone that connected to his hips down to his upper knee. The anbu pants also have extra pockets so he can store extra scrolls. The boots were hardening leather armor type boots that were black. These were Anbu combat boots. (Assassin Creed style boots)

Naruto also wore arm guards. These arm guards were a dark gray and were made out of a harden leather like his boots. They were light and built to be comfortable. Naruto also got him upper arm guards that covered his biceps that were also made of a Metal leather combo. He also wore fingerless black leather gloves.  
(Do not know the technical name for them. Bracers I think. In addition, if you look at Ezio's Revelations outfit you will see the bicep guard that is on his right arm. Accept Naruto has on both arms instead of one)

With attaching his kunai holster on his right leg and putting his shruiken on his left leg Naruto looks like his is well an armed Ninja well-trained and bad ass to boot. He was happy with this outfit. Looking at Red Queen Naruto walked over to the large blade. He attached the thick leather strip to the sheath and threw in onto his back with the sheath sitting onto his right should his right hand to draw blade…

Naruto picked up the massive blade without much trouble. He will have trouble swinging it but nothing training cannot fix. Sliding Red Queen into its sheath Naruto felt like that, this blade belongs there. He would treat it well, In memory of his mother. Walking over to the second cause, he opened it and his eyes went wide.

The Twin Blades Evolution Scimitar was well-crated blades. Black leather grip, shiny silver sharp blades made them look as deadly as they are beautiful. Next to them is amulet that combines into a locket along with a scroll on how to use these two blades. However, he puts aside for now. Naruto takes both blades and there sheath and attaches them to his waists. The leather strips holding the blade cross in a 'x' as the blades sheath rest rather well. Lifting the blades with a quick twirl he smiles. Oh yeah he liked theses. Sliding in them into the sheaths, smoothly he also puts the two scrolls into his Anbu pants pocket…. Then he looks at the Amulet/Locket.

Picking it up Naruto opens, it to see it is a picture of his mother. Closing his azure blue slit eyes for a moment naruto puts on the locket around his neck with his choker necklace that is more like a seal. With the items in two of the causes, empty Naruto looks at the third one and opens it to see important papers like Bank account information and such. Well as if his mother said, his parents did leave him everything they owned. Nevertheless, he was not really going to complain.

One thing is for sure it's going to be an interesting time. He hopes to leave up to his parents names and surpass them both.

**3 Days Later**

Naruto for the past three days was pleasantly peaceful. Naruto trained in his private training grounds that he did for the past 7 years with Kyuubi as his teacher. Those years were long gone and now with the Fox having 3 months left was in a very very weak state so two days ago Naruto was given two gifts from the said fox. The Summoning Contract for the Kitsune clan. Which shock the young Vampire. He was grateful for Kyuubi and the Kitsune Clan seem to enjoy Naruto greatly. This also includes his pranks on the village. Naruto truly earn the nick name Prank King from Hell.

The Second gift was forged by the Fox its self. Using his or her fang with Naruto's vampire fang as a base for the blade, its blood for its base of the Youkai that will give the Sword Youkai based abilities. And a part of his bone to make the handle. Naruto was given the sword **Sō'unga**, this demonic blade was made only for Naruto and Kyuubi to use to its full power without draw backs. That being said Kyuubi summoned a Hell Dragon to Guard then cursed blade if it ever separated from Naruto or the fox.

**Sō'unga **is a double edge sword long and straight, it also has a golden guard, bone like handle, and a pink gem that is held by the bone handle at the end, making the sword a little over five feet in length altogether. But its well balanced and well made. The Fox out did himself, he really did. Naruto placed the demonic blade Next to his mother's blade and now Naruto carries both swords with care and respect. Much to the hell dragon amazement how much it enjoyed being wielded by Naruto. Naruto heart was pure but yet his power was a maelstrom and uncontrollable. The cursed blade vowed to follow Naruto till the end. With that Vow Naruto was told of the abilities of the sword before Kyuubi went to sleep.

In many ways, the two gifts were like a final goodbye if the fox didn't reform.

The three days were also spent to train himself in his mother sword style and the Evolution Scimitar blades. It was like his Fuinjutsu training. He was natural in it and quickly progressed just as fast like Fuinjutsu. That and the 6 hour spar with sword with the Warrior type Kitsune helped greatly. He has two more days before he find out who is on his team. Which made him think maybe he should look up the possible Jounin that will be his sensei. He hope it was some lazy ass that tries to tease his students.

Somewhere in the Village a one eyed Jounin sneezed

He would just have to wait he guesses. But that also leaves the question should he hold back when meaning his teammates and make every think he was the weakest? Then again his Chakra levels say other wise cause of his control of his unique chakra he can form chakra chains like his mother and his other Uzumaki abilities. As for the Vampyre part he just fed once a week, he learned that the older he is the longer he can go without blood. Unless he is wounded and or poisoned. Then he would need to recover. But other than that Nope nothing. He was also studying Tattoo seals so he can transport his twin blade easier. He needed a Tattoo artist though and the only one he can think of is in ANBU but they only work for Anbu.

Does that mean he has to join ANBU? Kami he hoped not. Back on to the feeding Naruto needed to feed. But he didn't want to feed off animals again and there were no ANBU ROOT near so he would have to settle for Ayame's blood. And last time he fed off her he nearly lost his virginity. It was an awkward afterwards and Ayame just seemed to blush when she looked at him. Don't get Naruto wrong Ayame is a very active young woman. But he rather not lost his first time because of his urges to feed or because his instints demanded him too do something he might regret. Naruto really refused to bow to anything and he swore himself a Blood and Death oath to only use his powers wisely and help those he loved.

He soon felt Mizuki enter the woods near the Forest of death. Which isn't far from Naruto. Vampyre senses plus Uzumaki genes plus powers that seem to be ever evolving were awesome to alert him at a moments notice. That and being a vampyre he was 'born' as the 'perfect' predator. So wasting no time Naruto picked him self up and dashed towards Mizuki location

**2 Days** **Later**

Naruto is walking to school back to the academy for his team placement announcement. He wasn't all that nerves but one thing he prayed the old man didn't do was place him on a team with the King of Emos, the Banchee Queen, and the Shy stalker of his. Kami he prayed to her for the first time and didn't want to be with them. He was wearing his new outfit two when conformed to his lean well-built muscle quite well. At least that's what he understood from the female stares. That or his Vampyre abilities of attracting the opposite sex... What he is a fucking Vampyre for kami sakes. He is going to have that effect on women. Don't judge him for such a thing...

OK I am judging him too. He is a lucky bastard.

Naruto was walking with both two of his main swords Red Queen and **Sō'unga** on his back where they stay until he needs them. Reason being is because Naruto carrying his four swords will only weight him down and these swords are more dear to him then the twin blades he got. That and he can't use those two blades at the same time yet. He strode to the Academy with confidence that he had the world to take on and he was going to enjoy it. Though he face was stoic in public cause of the emotional training Kyuubi given him. But he was warm and kinda to those precious to him.

Naruto calmly walking to his class and sees he isn't the only one there. There is Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and King of Emos. Raising an eyebrow slightly Naruto went and sat next to Shino and given the Heir a nod to which was returned. Naruto like Shino for two simple reasons. One being that the boy was quite and never talked unless he wanted to or voiced his opinion on a subject. And when he speaks he always had logic in his speaking meaning he had something worth saying and hearing. The Second reason is Naruto and Shino are alike in a way.

While they seem quite or some form or weak, they were far from it. In fact they knew both boys were hiding their real strength for a real battle. It did them no good to boost like Kiba, be lazy like Shika, or be eating all the time like Choji, and sure a hell not arrogant like Sasuke. They were fine examples of Shinobi and damn proud of their power and skill they worked hard to get.

That and Shino's bugs like Naruto because of the nature like feel his chakra gives off. Shino wouldn't fully admit it but he like hanging around the young Vampye cause he feels not just relaxed but also like Naruto is the one person you want at your side when shit hits the fan. Cause really not even Shika could beat Naruto in shogi. He was unpredictable and hard to read, plus the amount of chakra and power rolling off him was just as a freighting thought. Naruto was a powerhouse and Shino knew it so he made sure he stayed on Naruto's good side. He also doesn't think of Naruto's kindness as a weakness like some people. Naruto was always kind and never really stayed mad. In fact Shino admire Naruto and thinks of him as a close comrade. That being side the two had an unspoken bound as friends.

To everyone else thy seemed like freaks but to each other they were good friends and always learned from ones example. For an example Shino learned from Naruto being specialized in a Ninja art is ok, but if someone found a way to by pass your defenses and offenses then your basically fucked. So Shino took Naruto's example and studied in many subjects of being a ninja. He found out he had skills for taijutsu and ninjutsu to which the red-head helped the heir. Never hurt to have a back up plan.

And from Shino Naruto learned it pays to plan. That's why he plays shogi with Shikamaru. To build a complex mind-set that will help him in future battles. Like Shikamaru his plans were well thought out and complex but when executed they were plainly beautiful. Naruto makes plans that seem random and pointy but in reality Shino knew that Naruto was always thinking 5 steps ahead compared to Shikamarus 3 steps ahead.

Yes their friendship was special but hey there teamwork was also flawless. they train together too. Now Shino didn't know of Naruto being a Vampyre but he did know of Naruto's true power and skill. That being said these two were well ahead of their class. They bother were they both most spread out from the rest of the class. The being said everyone specialized in one skill set well Naruto specialized in Ken, Tai, Gen, Nin, Fuin, and Ninjutsu. Being the best and strongest of his age leaves him with more opinions how to deal with an enemy. Shino specialized in his clan techniques which in their own right were dangerous. But he also had Nin, tai, and genjutsu to fall back on for when his bugs failed.

One did not become a strong shinobi but just staying in one subject. While it may take time to master one style for a couple of years. Naruto was able to shorten it to days or weeks thanks to his summons or shadow clones. That and Naruto was unnaturally strong thanks to his Vampyre strength, speed, and etc.. In truth Naruto is strong enough to stop a sword attack with two fingers, unless that person uses chakra or Futon chakra to make the sword sharper. Then he would have to block.

As the class of boys sat and wait Naruto entered a mental conversation with his demonic sword cause none of the other swords have a spirit within them.

**"Master I do not see why you hang around these filthy humans. Shouldn't you rule them?"** **Sō'unga** asked its master. The two were on good terms. It helped when you have a sword that could conquer hell itself and win.

'While that may be tempting I can not rule such a place like this with an iron rule. Ninja, Samurai, and the Lords of these lands are to busy with greed and lust after their own power. In this world of lies, thieves, and assassins one must be wise and not blind to survive. That is how the Old Man survived this long. If I am going to 'rule' as you state it I must show I am fit to rule other wise I am only hurting my 'subjects' to the ill actions of a blind king' Naruto relied honestly, thinking that answer was the best way to answer his hell dragon friend.

**"That maybe but wouldn't it be better to take the place of a 'ruler' then wait? You have more than enough power to lead. So why not take what I believe is yours?"** The dragon spoke again though the mental link.

'What is believed too be mine and what is mine are two completely different things. This Village maybe be my home, but it's not mine to rule' Naruto replied honestly. He knew the world he lived in is in ruins of war and on the brink of oblivion. If this world doesn't stop at its constant war state all life will be lost. Kyuubi and **Sō'unga** wouldn't be worried about this if there only friend needed humans blood to live. Then again demons like them needed humans to live as well cause they were a demon's main food source. Kyuubi being a being of near limitless chakra and youkai is an exception to this rule unless he/she is weak like she/he is right now. But Naruto always wondered if the Kyuubi was in fact a limitless being of energy doesn't that mean that once his Youkai and Chakra match wouldn't they balance out?

Kyuubi also talking to Naruto about leaving this realm and living in another. (Hint) And if he was lucky meet some strong Demons or beings so he can have a good fight. Naruto tends to have sadistic tendencies when fighting. He toys and taunts his opponents till he gets bored. Then he kills his so called foe out of getting the fight over with.

**Sō'unga** and Naruto continue to chat about idle things till Iruka came in calling everyone to the gym. Leaving some confused boys about why they were being called to the gym/ Naruto himself had a theory but wanted to see if he is right. Shino was being Shino so the boys left to the gym.

Once in the said gym Naruto saw almost the place is filed with clan members, some civilian families, two Anbu gurading the Old Man, Clan Heads, and a bunch of seats for the Graduating Genin. Naruto could tell from the boys he was with they were happy there families were here. Though not showing. Sasuke himself glanced at his Mother Mikoto his mother, his twin sister, and his older sister whom was twin with Itachi who also slaughtered the clan accept them. He was happy inside hey were there but didn't show it. He just continued brooding.

Oh yeah I didn't mention Naruto saved Izumi, Sasuki, and Mikoto from the slaughter... But Sasuke doesn't know this so...Now you know, moving on!

Naruto and the boys found a seat, Naruto was sitting next to Kiba and Shikamaru, Shino was infront of him, and Sasuke was behind Naruto. There Iruka came up to the mic and spoke his ususal speech and told them all he was proud to be their teacher and wished them luck. During this speech Naruto would glance at random points in the room before back to Iruka during this speech, Some Clan heads and the Hokage noticed this. But only the Hokage knew the random locations Naruto glanced too were hiding Jounin teachers that he supposedly put there for testing the Genin. The Jounin also noticed Naruto looking at them meaning they weren't hiding well enough for someone like Naruto. They also knew Naruto training but didn't know the extent of his abilities.

The Old Man smiled warmly at the young genin that he called Mago and was happy for the young man to becoming a Konoha shinobi. Filled his heart with pride honestly. But someone was surpised that Naruto was able to pick up the Jounin sensei presenses. They hidden fairly well. Making sure noone above another Jounin could sense them. Meaning Naruto was already far more advance than his class. Making him rethink the team Naruto has been placed in. If that were true then Naruto would need a one on one teacher to teach him. But the Jounin Ninja were already taken up and there was an odd number of students anyway to begin with. Who would have the time to teach Naruto and make him grow? The old man thoughts began with the possibilities.

The other Jounin senseis were highly impressed with Naruto being able to find them but make it just seem like he is just randomly looking around the room with a bored stoic face.

One Shinobi however was studying the young red-head carefully and sensing his chakra. It was odd to this said Shinobi. He/she knew the boy 'burden' but these two energies seem to be in sync and balanced. Not in total chaos, it was controlled and controlled very well.

Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba noticed Naruto's 'random' glances and just raised an eyebrow. Then when trying to sense or see what the problem is they couldn't. But it was rumored among the youngest to the Veteran shinobi Naruto was a sensor and a very good one. The younger shinobi believed it was just a rumor but the older ones knew better. The boys looked up what is a sensor awhile back and found it was rare for such shinobi to be born. Out of all the Shinobi in the world only 130 people were natural at sensing others, and that's a world with over 1,000,000 shinobi. If Naruto was such a Ninja then they prayed he was on there team. They really did. While they had there own ways of sensing people, none of it could compare to a trained sensor.

After Iruka speech the Hokage, known as Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) stepped up and began with his own speech. Then proceed to announce the teams, from one to 11. Everyone turned out till they heard their name was called. But Naruto stayed turned out because **Sō'unga** wouldn't shut up. It was like he was married to the sword and it wouldn't shut up. At random times the Hell Dragon would be all pissed off and angry and the next it was completely calm and sweet. As if its on its period of mating season or something. Naruto didn't know the real difference between demons and humans that are both female but he knew one thing that applied to all women of any race or species. NEVER PISS THEM OFF...

Did Kyuubi prank Naruto by placing a female Hell Dragon into Naruto's demonic sword? He didn't know but he swears sometimes he hears the fox trying with all its might not to laugh. If that was true and the Fox has been quiet about it all this time then he will have his revenge.

In Naruto's mind the Fox felt a chill go down his/her spine

Naruto attention return to the Old Man quickly to hear if his Name been called yet. It hasn't, but from the look of despair on Sasuke face he was stuck with Sakura. Naruto gained a cruel smirk inwardly laughing at his friend demise. He loved seeing that look. It given he some entertainment to see a horrified Sasuke.

Somewhere in the Village a random purple headed Kinochi looked at the sky and shouted "I SENSE A FELLOW SADIST! I SHALL FIND THEM" and she went off to find the fellow sadist. Knowing little of the said 'sadist'

Back in the Gym everyone blinked once, then twice, then a third time at the random shout coming from outside then looked around to see Naruto cruel sadist smirk at Sasuke's horrified expression. They all mentally noted to NEVER let Naruto be near Anko. Last thing they needed was Naruto being corrupted by the said woman. Some other women and young girls were thinking of protecting their 'Naruto-kun'.

Naruto stop smirking and returned to his stoic gaze but his eyebrow raised slightly. There was another sadist? He thought over finding them but decided against it. It would be too troublesome as a male Nara would say. And why in the hell did he feel like he had a secret fangirl club or something? (Cue shiver) The thought of having fangirls like Sasuke does. THAT SHIT DOES NOT SIT WELL with our red-head hero.

Then Naruto hears his name. To what the old man said everyone gained either a confused look, dumb founded one, or just one of complete shock. Naruto just raise an eye brow and yell mentally _'WFT OLD MAN'_

* * *

**_Onyx: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter seems like a mess and I hope you didn't get to confused with the 'Naruto and the 7 years of training with kyuubi thing'._**

**_Naruto: Pairing please guys._**

**_Onyx: Right I am letting you all choose Naruto's lover or lovers._**

**_Naruto: No Hinata or Sakura please. By the way can I kill Sakura and make it look like Sasuke did it?  
_**

**_Onyx: Sure around the Chunin exams and I will change your outfit too. _**

**_Onyx: Also I will be willing to rewrite this if needed so it will be easier to understand. When I wrote it made sense to me but what make sense to me but complete chaos to you._**

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Genin (But really Low Kage Level)**_

_**Threat: Medium  
Medium A-Ranked (But really he is Low S-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Trained), Wood(Expert), and Shadow (Darkness) (Trained).  
(Willing to give him two more element releases, you guys choose)  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 9-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
Narutox?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Evolution Scimitars (Twin blades)_**

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow Whip (Lords or Shadow 2) (Not learned)_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**


	2. Chapter II: Blood II

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Blood Prince of better know as Chi No Purinsu. Enjoy.

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Yo!**_

_**Naruto: What are the pairings so far?**_

_**Onyx: (Sighs)**_  
_**You and Tsunade along with Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hana, and couple other girls.**_

_**Naruto: You don't like it do you?**_

_**Onyx: Honestly I was expecting it but I was hoping for something more new. I know there aren't alot of stories with you and those girls. But your a Vampyre in this story. Meaning you won't have much of a approach on the romantic side of this story.**_

_**Naruto: Its only the first chapter. Wait farther down the line to make up your mind. Besides if I do have a harem, I want no more then 4 to 6 girls.**_

_**Onyx: Doable. Also your getting a third sword. The sword Bakusaiga, I like the sword and also I think it would go well with Sounga.**_

_**Naruto: Ok... Should I do the disclaimers?**_

_**Kurenai: No need I will do it.**_

_**Onyx and Naruto: (Looks at Kurenai with the best wtf faces)**_

_**Kurenai: (Giggles)**_  
_**loneonyxwolf does not own Naruto. please enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Chapter II: Blood II

Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre is laying in his bed contemplation over the words the Old Man spoke a few days ago. In fact it has been more than four days since the team assignments back at the gym. He is sure most of his friends past their tests for the real genin exams but wished he was there to see it. But he guess this is for the best but never in his life time (A VERY FUCKING LONG ONE) he would be a single man cell team.

In short Naruto is on his own. No teammates, no teacher, no nothing. Just him, his swords, and a lot of power just waiting to be used. Sighing Naruto got up and headed to the shower to prepare for his first mission... If he could call it that. Unlike a normal genin team Naruto is bound by special rules only meant for him. Well his public rank is Elite Genin whom is on par with a Chunin but isn't a real chunin as far as ranks and missions go. He can go on D and C Ranked missions. But most his C ranked missions will most likely be clearing out bandit camps. Low level risk missions is highly likely with a Anbu tailing him to make sure he is safe.

He is tecnally a 'Prince' from the Uzumaki Clan. Though he wish he didn't feel so alone in the world. Though he would shrug off the thought later of being alone, Naruto wasn't in truth alone. It just felt that way for some reason. Maybe being a Vampyre and last Uzumaki was getting to him a bit his clan was known for being big on family. Ironic that the one clan that stood together died together like a real family but other families he has seen betray and harm each other. Naruto didn't want a family like that. He wanted something simple and nice. Maybe... He should rebuild Uzushiogakure? And live their when he retires from being a shinobi. It would be nice living in the one village that was nicknamed 'The Village of Longevity'... Men and women of the Uzumaki clan lived unnaturally long life spans and had a strong life force.

Naruto once read in his mother's diary a book which he still finds himself at odds reading by the way. Anyway, Naruto read that one of his cousins or someone in his clan lived up to 230 years. Uzumaki Blood alone, no fancy shit to improve or anything. It seems Naruto clan was really to stubborn to die out... I mean look at him. He was the prime example of a Uzumaki male. Stubborn, incredibility strong-willed, and has the guts to back talk to a deity. He talked back to plenty of people among the ranks to get him killed or charged with something, but even in the face of the Shinagami him/herself Naruto didn't really care about ranks or any of that. You wanted his respect you must be willing to show you are going to give it first.

In order to receive you must give.

Naruto knows it sounds stupid but in a world where 'adults' pretty much fucked up the world he was willing to say take a stand and not deal with the bullshit drama that the older generations left. He was going have to pick up their mess.

Sighing Naruto finally steps out of the shower and looks at the clock on his wall. It was 0930 hours, good he still has enough time to eat and get dressed. Which is what he quickly did. Naruto got in his 'new' shinobi outfit, strapped on his arm guards and his Mother sword along with Sounga on his back Ninja style. Naruto did a check over to see if he is missing anything only to see the two Twin Scimitars blades resting on the sword rack untouched but clean. He really was thankful for these two swords and promised him self to master them. But...

they weren't his style. He favored a katana like sword or a sword he can use one-handed of two-handed like Red Queen or Sounga. Not two swords. Sighing Naruto thought of what should he do with these two blades. They were expertly crafted and well-balanced but they didn't suit him at all.

**"Why not just give them to your first lover Master?"** Sounga spoke though their mental link. Naruto nodded it was a good idea, and it should some pleasing thoughts to Naruto. Hehe it was decided whom ever could master and use these blades like she was dancing was going to be his lover... Well it sounded corny didn't it? Well its all he has in mind now. Plus Sounga wanted his/her master to be happy, with all the shit he puts up with the Village is lucky that Naruto can control the hell dragon.

Naruto put on his black anbu combat boots and prayed he would get a c-ranked mission to raid a bandit camp. One thing Naruto liked to do is use violence to solve his anger issues. And if he wasn't blowing off enough steam. Well he just used more violence. In short, if violence isn't solving your problems you simply aren't using enough. He does be honest with himself and has demonic tendencies, having a lust for battle and all, not as much as Kyuubi but enough to make sure no one thinks he is insane.

Though most of the Village is insane over something. So in a way if Naruto was insane and knew he was insane, wouldn't that make him sane or worse? Shrugging Naruto walked out his front door and entered the woods where his cabin home is located. He moved to this cabin a few weeks after his fifth birthday. Needless to say Naruto enjoyed the woods, even more so since he had gotten the Mokuton bloodline. This place is where he train although the training ground is under his cabin hidden underground from prying eyes. He like his privacy, he also had to keep the fact that he is a Vampyre secret, other wise he would be the perfect lab rat. It was hard enough learning and using Doton (Earth Release)... But in his musings Naruto soon found himself walking towards the Village at normally speeds. He couldn't wait to start a mission, and prayed he got a C-mission.

He didn't want to do normal D-Ranked missions. How saw what happen to Tenten team trying to catch Tora the so-called 'Demonic cat'... He honestly idly wondered if a real demon possessed the cat and instead of moving on it just found the best enjoyment torturing the Ninja of the Leaf... But funding is funding so what are you going to do? He just hoped he didn't have to catch the said cat because Naruto didn't know if he had enough control not to kill the cat. Then again he could make like a snake sink its venom's fangs into it 'poisoning' it. Yeah that would most likely work. He would just be ordered to bring it back, the old man always forgets to say 'Bring it back, alive' so in theory he would just have to bring it back dead or alive.

Lost in his own thoughts Naruto vaguely noticed the two jounin ninja following him, it was Kurenai Yuuhi and her best friend Yugao U. Both were on decent terms with the young Vampyre but would often give Naruto this odd look as if they were remembering something, or at least trying to. Naruto himself was ignoring everything in favor of heading towards the Hokage Mansion. He ignored the glares, the whispers, the looks of lust, and anything in between. While it was true Naruto did have some close encounters with the opposite sex.

It was mostly him feeding and erasing their memory. But the pleasure and feeling of his touched remained. He erased the parts of him feeding, not the kissing, skin to skin contact. Those memories were lets just say harder to get rid of because he lives in a world of Ninjas. And Ninjas had a strong mind and some civilian women had strong minds too, If he tried to over power them then he would be damaging their brains in the process of deleting their memories. He couldn't risk it and he really hated hurting women particularity cause then he would feel like more of a monster then he already is. But he did like his ability to hypnotize people into forgetting an event or something that occurred not too long ago. A useful skill if fact he must add.

This being said he accepted he was a Vampyre long ago. But that doesn't mean he has to be a monster and throw his human heart away. True he ca march into hell and rule it with Sounga at his side but Naruto chose to live a path in the shadows, to protect the ones he loves when they need it. And make sure he was just as happy as them. He wanted most of all to have a loving family and bring the Uzumaki clan back to its greatness.

Kyuubi stated at one point "Just because you're not human doesn't mean your evil. You're a Vampyre, the ultimate medium or 'Light' and 'Dark' so in a way you're a twilight or in the 'Gray' area. Your path is your own and you shouldn't let others define who you are because you are only allowed that power"... Those words allowed Naruto to have peace in mind, and proven to Naruto just because something seems evil or 'dark' doesn't mean its bad. That is where 'Nothing is true, Everything is permitted' comes in. Dark doesn't always mean evil and Light always mean good. Both have a 'evil' side you can say and have the power to destroy or crate new things.

Like Nature life was and still is an endless cycle , ever turning and spinning in a beautiful yet dangerous chaos. It's what you do with that power or gift that makes it bad or good. Or this is what Naruto thought up in his many years alone training. He was choosing this path, because he thought it was right, and he hoped he was doing the right thing. He had no proof he was doing everything right only that he could learn from his mistakes like during his training with Kyuubi. That is all he could do is learn and grow. Hoping and aiming to be the best man he could be.

As the young Vampyre approached the Mission Hall he found himself stopped by two Chunin nin that he wasn't familiar with which is saying something cause drinking ANBU ROOT dry for some years left Naruto a bit of fair knowledge that wouldn't be available to him so early. Meaning these two Chunin are new. And someone he didn't know. Which was rare for him cause he normally does 5 things which is train, listen to music or play it, hang out with the Old Man, Feed, sleep, or learn something new.

So when Naruto placed eyes on the two Chunin he started noting everything about them. Both were female, one looked like a medi-nin, the other looked like a female from the stoic Hyuuga Clan. Both had brown hair, an hour like glass figure, tone muscle, cream fair skin, and around the same height which is about 5 ft 6 inches... Though the Nurse looking nin had a lot more... assets one could say then the hyuuga female to which most males seem to notice very well if the lustful looks and the eye twitching were anything to go by.

The Hyuuga in question was wearing a standard Chunin vest over her Kimono like shirt, black shinobi pants with dark blue shinobi sandals, she was fair attractive, and had the aura of a proper noble woman as was expected from the Hyuuga women, they do tend to be more or a classic maiden. She had waist long hair, and the pale like eyes that is plain to the world she is a hyuuga woman. He breast are a small b cup.

The Medic-nin is a 'shapely' woman to say the least, she was a bit thicker in her curves but that only seem to enhance her natural beauty. She had a standard chunin outfit on but with a couple of differences like her headband was a dark red instead of the normal dark blue or black. Her clothing showed she was wearing something akin to a nurses outfit crossed with a seductive dancer. Naruto couldn't quite know how to describe these two, they looked completely normal and the only thing that made them stand out was the clothes they were wearing.

Then again Naruto couldn't question their choice of clothing. His own clothes looked like he had a leather fetish but hell, leather is a lot tougher to cut though than cloth. Plus it provided more protection then the normal shinobi clothing so he was going to tell people to fuck off if they question his outfit.

"May I help you two lovely ladies?" Naruto spoke in a monotone voice while his voice remained stoic and not showing a once of emotion. He could feel these two chunin judging him, slowly but studying. It wasn't bothering him but it took a minute or two for them too speak breaking the ice in a way.

"We have a mission with you Naruto-san" the female hyuuga spoke also in monotone as she looked into Naruto's azure slitted eyes looking for anything that will prove he isn't like the others in his class. She had nothing to go on other than what could only be called 'A maelstrom of power' coming froom the red-head. It didn't make since to her. He felt so powerful yet at the same time he looked so... detached. The look in his eyes are the look or someone surviving a brutal and harsh war. She had heard roamers of his life but didn't care more over didn't think of it as much. She just saw them as rumors and she wasn't the type to believe in such things. But from the look in his eyes proved her wrong.

The Med-nin was seeing the same thing, while the young man was good at hiding his emotions his stoic look made him look like a war veteran, battle harden and seen every kind of cruel thing that this world had to offer. She too heard about this boy Naruto Uzumaki. She also felt her heart ache a little cause she could see it plain as day this young man in front of her never had a normal child hood. A child shouldn't have such a look, at least not before his first kill. Yet this boy made it seem he killed thousands and yet survived. What kinda hell did he live though? And the clothing and his two swords didn't help him seem likea child. It made him seem more like an adult and war ready. _'pretty attractive for such a young age'_ she thought but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

(I won't be writing about Naruto's past much, but he won't have the 'cheerful mask' like in other stories, instead he will had a mask of of 'indifference'. Also remember Naruto train with Kyuubi for 7 years, so having the 'Veteran' look will be common with Naruto. He will only really smile or speak warmly to those he cares for)

Naruto still wearing his stoic look was thinking of something completely different. _'You sly Old Man. Well at least I don't have to catch Tora the cat so that is a plus for me I guess...'_ Naruto nodded at the Hyuuga female in understanding then spoke "Understood, What does our mission intel for us to complete?" he asked hoping it was a bandit raid. Let it be known a lot of Ninja like raiding bandit camps. It served as a stress release when the Ninja had a lot of pit up aggression. And with Naruto being a Vampyre living in a village that hates his guts and loathes his very being he has a lot of anger but just lets it go when he trains or meditates. Raiding a bandit camp will give him a breather from the Village, some fighting experience, and a way to test his training and see how far he has come since then.

"We are to raid a bandit camp and this also serves as a test for you" the stoic female hyuuga spoke and continued "Runa and I will serve as back up if you need it, other than that we are to report how you handle raiding this camp" she finished to which Naruto nodded. It made since. It was his test like the other genin were taking but unlike their test his test had alot more risks... But he had a gut feeling he shouldn't test these two.

"Understood when do we leave?" Naruto calmly replied not letting his suspicious come out of these two.

"We leave in two hours make sure your ready. We will be meeting by the West Gate" and with that the two chunin disappear in a leaf shunshin. This caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow but shrug it off. But inside Naruto's mind his mind was spinning faster than a 578 house power turbo charged engine that has gone into over drive. That is some serious horse power right their.

Naruto wasn't know for his smarts but something was really off with those two chunin. He faintly remembers them but they weren't 'HIS' memories he was remembering them from. Naruto need to find a place to meditate so he can go though the memories of the ROOt he fed from during his years of training. Walking towards the park Naruto found a tree and sat with his back leaning on the tree. Closing his eyes Naruto let the memories of all the ROOT flow calm though his mind. Searching for a something that will offer a clue to what's going on... Then he found it.

In a ROOT memory named Lue whom he got an understanding for Fire release and disarming combat he found a memory of the two chunin. They were long time ROOT members till the Old Man found about ROOT and shut it down. Since then those two joined the normal forces of the Shinobi. This proved to be risky since they were suppose to spy on the Old Man for Danzo. But were never able to cause well the Old Man didn't trust Danzo people very much. since then they been like sleeper agents waiting for their new orders from the war hawk. What Naruto also found interesting is that the medic-nin female with the thick yet really nice body was in classes that Tsunade Senju taught before she left the Village.

She was quickly on the way to becoming a match or even better than Tsunade but to the public view she suddenly dropped out of the class, then started working on the front lines when his mother and father were at war with the other villages. But according to Lue memory the woman long since surpassed Tsunade and help on many assassination missions carried out by Danzo.

It was clear to Naruto Danzo had to die. But the more he learns about the man the more he finds the sick twisted nature of his useful. If he fed on the nurse lady he would have medical knowledge that would benefit him greatly. But he didn't want to kill her... If he could he would rather her join him as another blood feeding partner. Maybe even his personal body-guard when he restarts his clan. Plus having her will help if he has kids. Naruto smiles at the thought of having a family. Being a Vampyre hasn't removed all humanity in him, but it has made his emotions stronger and heighten. He wanted a family formed out of love not just because he felt like it was his duty to his clan. He wanted everything to form the right way.

Continuing to meditate Naruto lets information of the two sink into his head. He didn't like the hyuuga woman. He could take the bloodline, it might be a good idea and help him down the road, but the question remains should he do it? The woman named Runa seems nice from what he can tell, but then again he could just do the seem and feed off both of them till they are dry and gain everything they have and know. Hmm what to do?

He didn't like the idea of killing even though he killed many ROOT but to him they were food. It was strange for the young Vampyre. He didn't enjoy any form of killing yet did it in a way that didn't bother him. Then again maybe it's because the ROOT he fed off were guilty of many crimes and saw it fit to take their lives before they could do anyone more harm to someone. He would have to wait and see but one thing Naruto does know is when he gets the chance he WILL kill Danzo. And anyone just like him. It made his skin crawl what that man was planning. Sighing Naruto opens he slitted eyes and looks around the park, sensing if he was being watched to which he wasn't. shrugging Naruto got up and dusted himself off and began walking to the West Gate. He wanted to get this mission done as quickly as possible.

Naruto continued his track across the village ignoring the glares of hatred and loathing in favor of getting lost in his own thoughts again. I helped him ignore the negative emotions rolling off some of the people and really just pissed them off more that the 'kyuubi brat' is out of their reach because he become a ninja. Much to the Village ire Naruto didn't really care what the Village thought of him. All he cared about was his 'precious people'. The Village will either become dear to him over time or not at all. Naruto wasn't going to leave because only the few people he cared for lived here and cared about this place. And well if they weren't here no force on earth could make Naruto stay in the rotting hell hole so called Village.

He didn't hate the Village but their stupidity is sure pushing him to the edge everyday.

Naruto also wouldn't admit it out loud but he really just wants to leave this place but talking with the Old Man made him also realize that running away wouldn't solve his problems either. Just add more problems to it. And Naruto hated that the Old Man insight was always right. It was never good o turn your back or run away. You would most likely crate more problems than solving them. So he would just stay and bite his time... That is until someone fucked up in such a way that Naruto has the right to leave the Leaf Village.

* * *

Coming up to the West Gate Naruto notices the Runa girl already there waiting for him and the hyuuga female, slightly raising an eye brow Naruto approached the female and greeted her with a causal wave. to which the female nurse Runa waved back with a polite smile that might as well just betray all the emotions she is feeling now. It wouldn't be for a while till the Hyuuga member of the team come to join them so Naruto sat down next to a tree and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to relax before the slaughter-... I mean the mission to begin. Naruto was running though his mind what of his skill sets should he use and stick too.

He could use Ninjutsu but mostly of his ninjutsu involved his elemental attacks unless he counted Shunshin but he wanted to keep his own versioin of that technique secret as long as he could. Genjutsu was out of the question since most of his illusion arts are from the Kitsune Clan he has a summoning contract with so that was also out the window.

Taijutsu was in but he had to before showing he isn't advanced in that art. But with his Vampyre strength and speed and also adding the fact he could use chakra to enhance his speed and psychical power even farther made him dangerous up close. To the point fighting Naruto one on one up close is like sighing your suicide wish. His kenjutsu could be used but he felt like it would be more of a waste of his energy considering he doesn't have a good gasp on how to wield Red Queen correctly. and pulling out Sounga was a no go seeing he only wanted to use it fighting a stronger opponent then himself. He felt only those who were worth fighting are the only ones seen as worthy to pull out his demonic blade. Sounga had a lot of powers and was in fact his strongest sword seeing as it was made from his fang and Kyuubi. That and the fact it takes a lot of power to even control the blades power.

Fuinjutsu and his chakra chains he could use but he wanted to keep his fuinjutsu secret at least how well he can use the art secret. His chakra chains and shaping he could use no problem. Yeah he would use his chakra chains and taijutsu. Those two skills alone make him at least a high Chunin. And it would give and Elite Chunin trouble. Plus he had his stamina and vampyre abilities to back up everything so that should be enough for this mission. He would only resort to more of his skills if needed. Naruto broke out of his thoughts when he felt Runa get very close to him. Which to Naruto is would result in a raised eyebrow if he wasn't keeping a stoic face.

Naruto opens his eyes just to meet the gaze of the medic-nin, kinda to close to his face.

"Is there a reason your so close to me Runa-san?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"I find you interesting Naruto Uzumaki. That is all" she replied lightly with a hint of friendliness in her voice. After that said Runa goes and sits at a tree next to the young Vampyre.

Naruto didn't reply a remark. It was plain to see anyone would be curious about him. But it was coming more so from the female population and not from the male. Unless you're an ANBU. Then you were natrualy curious about everything and paranoid as hell too. But it payed to be paranoid in a world of assassins that can defy the fucking laws of science.

(Seriously bring back the dead, walking on the ceiling, breathing fire, calling mentors and shit. It's like a damn magic show but instead of a cute fluffy bunny you get a damn fireball flying towards you. The fuck? O.o)

Naruto close his eyes in favor of talking with Kurama who turns out to have a sex. But letting Naruto know if the said fox was female or male was one answer he wouldn't get without a damn mind game the fox liked to play. It was like this when Naruto found out the Fox had a name, he had to play a damn complex mind game to figure it out. And it took him nearly a year to figure it out. The Fox love to see Naruto squirm, at least that's what he thinks. But it was an unspoken bond between the two. Naruto was in fact fairly simple person or being seeing as he is a supernatural being now with limitless potential... What the mostly talked about was plan for pranks and showing that the young Vampyre was more lie a kitsune how clever and crafty he was with his own pranks. Kurama loved it when Naruto painted the Hokage mountain in broad fucking daylight wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit because of a bet that Naruto wouldn't be caught while doing the prank.

Lady luck seemed to really love Naruto because he had more luck than the devil himself. Cause Naruto never lost when he was gambling, taking a bet, or in trouble with a girl he some how also got out of trouble. It was silly.

Seriously one time Naruto walked into the public hot springs and comes out blushing with kisses on his face marked by lip stick in varying of shades or colors. A few moments later Naruto heard the cry of a pervert screaming. Kurama noted to him/her self to ask Kami or who ever given Naruto this gift cause most human males would use it to fulfill their desire yet Naruto was or at least barely tempted by it. But he was Naruto allowed in the Casino again cause he cleaned them out.

Wait I got off topic didn't I? Shit. Back too the story at hand.

Naruto and Kurama stopped talking when Naruto's senses went off with the approaching Hyuuga chunin female. Remaining stoic and a proper form of walking like she was a high-class woman. Naruto opened his eyes in favor of giving theHyuuga a deadpan expression

"Your late Hyuuga-san, mind explaining why?" Naruto asked with a calm voice. It was true she was late but only by 5 minutes but in the shinobi world five minutes of being late won't cut it if you're a ninja.

"Forgive me Uzumaki-san but I had... personal problems to take of. Forgive me" was the reply he gotten from the female hyuuga. Naruto just waved her off saying something about 'It doesn't matter as long as your ok' to which Naruto didn't notice the very small but pink blush the Hyuuga woman was very good at hiding.

"Shall we head out on our mission Hyuuga-san , Runa-san?" Naruto asked/stating he was wanting to get this mission over with.

The two females nodded and quickly disappeared into the woods along with Naruto to complete their bandit raid.

* * *

_**Onyx: Ok guys at first I want Naruto to be THE most well-rounded Ninja. But I will give you guys the choice of choosing a Bloodline he will gain. I am willing to go with the Hyuuga Bloodline cause their isn't a lot of stories Naruto having that bloodline. Seriously there are only like one or two, maybe five. Not many though.**_

_**Naruto: Next is my feeding and skills increasing. I do have some basic med-nin in my skill set but won't be marked down till its higher. So should I spare Runa? Or drain her dry? Also guys choose on my harem. No more than 4-6 girls. I don't want a lot.**_

_**Onyx: Again to many girls equals a headache for the writer. I should know. I am having a hard time with my other two stories because the harems are massive.**_

_**Naruto: Also guys you get to only choose two Bloodline I can gain. Meaning I have three bloodline besides me being a Vampyre. So far I have the Kekkei Genkai Mokuton (Wood Release). You guys can only pick two more... Unless you want more to have more.**_

_**Onyx: Also I am open to making this a cross over any anime or manga that I will list the next chapter. All you have to do is pick. Ok? As for the cross over if will be a 'what if' story, not a true squeal to this story. The Squeal will be of my choosing.**_

_**Naruto: Until next time guys enjoy the chapters and give loneonyxwolf tips on grammar and stuff. He sucks.**_

_**Onyx: HEY! TT-TT**_

_**Naruto: Its true. Besides you like listening to them, eve if some of them are asses.**_

_**Onyx: Ahh that is true. Well Night or evening guys... Whatever...**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Genin (But really Low Kage Level)**_

_**Threat: Medium  
Medium A-Ranked (But really he is Low S-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Trained), Wood(Expert), and Shadow (Darkness) (Trained).  
(Willing to give him two more element releases, you guys choose)  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 9-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
Narutox?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Evolution Scimitars (Twin blades)_**

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow Whip (Lords or Shadow 2) (Not learned)_**

**_Bakusaiga (Inuyasha) (Not owned or found)_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**


	3. Chapter III: Blood III

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Welcome to the story guys! Also this is a long chapter but I tried my best but this chapter was honestly... I forced myself to write it so if it isn't good then please accept this crappy chapter and I will try and make a better one.  
**_

_**Naruto: SO you picked a main pairing?**_

_**Onyx: Yes main pairing will be Naruto/?. Also this is a Wave Mission summery for this chapter or close to it. I won't be doing a whole chapter or three to get the Wave arc done. I am doing it in one and its a summary so yeah.  
**_

_**Naruto: ... So your insane.**_

_**Onyx: Yep, Plus never been done before. Harem picks are up still... And if you don't vote I will choose for you.**_

_**Naruto: I am going to die.**_

**_Onyx: Now now why would I kill the star?_**

**_Naruto: Cause you a sadist motherfucker who takes great joys in other people misery._**

**_Onyx: (Mocks hurt look) I would never... Maybe I should pair you with S-_**

**_Naruto: NOOOOOOOO I LOVE ? SHE IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!_**

**_?: (Blushes) My my Naru-kun so bold._**

**_Naruto: (Blushes to match his red-head color)_**

**_Onyx: I do not own Naruto or any of my insane ideas. Enjoy the story guys._**

* * *

_"Evil is evil. Lesser, greater, middling, it's all the same. Proportions are negotiated, boundaries blurred. I'm not a pious hermit. I haven't done only good in my life. But if I'm to choose between one evil and another, then I prefer not to choose at all." - Geralt of Rivia_

_**Chapter**** III: Blood**** III**_

Is has been what five months since he became Genin? Yet he tried to not draw attention and yet its as if Kami was saying 'Nope your my entertainment' which in truth wasn't far off seeing as both Kami and Yami both took in great joy of watching Naruto's life and ALWAYS fucking up Fate's plans for the boy. The reason the said red-head was the center of attention was because well during one of the missions he had he found a tomb. That tomb held the one woman the was literally classified as a human Goddess or Demon. You see this woman was none other than Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

(surprise bitches my personal pick for Naruto, there is still the harem if you want it)

Naruto didn't now how but somehow some way he was 'Bound" to this woman for the rest of his life. It also help seeing as she had Naruto's blood or vampyre blood flowing thought her veins keeping her from turning to dust. Naruto found him self at odds. He was already 12, married to a princess that was the first ever human being to use chakra, semi-immortl vampyre that could use chakra and Youkai, is a seal master at the same level of his cousin Mito Uzumaki.

It started out with his mission to the Bandit camp five months ago when he was with Runa and the Hyuuga woman who now lays dead, well no one knows how she died but she was found with her head cut off. The the murder has yet to be caught.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

Naruto can be found in a tree over looking the bandit camp him and the two former ROOT were suppose to raid. Naruto counted 130 bandits in plain sight and sensed about three shinobi ninja inside some complex that looked like an abandon clan base. These clan bases were all over the elemental nations but weren't in use since the Clan Wars stopped over nearly 100 years ago. Naruto sliently questioned why didn't these clans destroy their our sub bases. The only answer he could come up with is that in cause another clan war started then all the clans had some where to flee too.

But something else has caught the young red-head interest. Someone in that base didn't feel human. Something like him, or more to the point something supernatural. This made him raise an eyebrow.

Could there be more supernatural beings other than him? It did make sense, what else could beat and outsmart a human shinobi then another supernatural being trained in the shinobi arts? This was very interesting indeed and it seemed that the Hyuuga he was traveling with wasn't able to pick up the presence of the said being. Does this mean only Supernatural beings can feel each other? If so why hasn't this being made a move yet.

If this being could feel Naruto then he or she knew that he was he outside the base and made no action against him yet. He would need to into this slowly. He had no idea what he is dealing with yet he knew that this being felt 'older' then him somehow. Instinct he guessed but whatever is going on he felt like it was something that would give him a headache for a while.

Looking at his two teammates for this mission Naruto notices they are... Shaking? Why were they shaking? They were part or ROOT? They wear also feeling fear, Why? Something didn't smell right, and his heighten senses weren't better than a wolf but better than a humans.

One thing Naruto did know if this person was supernatural then he would have to talk too that someone in private hopefully. Maybe he can learn some things, or maybe get some answers.

"We will have to be careful. There are more bandits then reported. Naruto-san since you're an Elite Genin and new you stay back behind us and cover us. Runa you stay in the middle and cover my back" the hyuuga spoke in a commander like tone. Naruto just nodded along with Runa. Runa honestly seemed nervous. Why she was Nervous Naruto would Never understand. All he knew was something in that interests him greatly and its in that abandon compound.

Naruto followed the order to move out and stay behind Runa and the Hyuuga. He wondered if he could get away with killing her by draining her of her blood and taking her Kekkei Genkai. But it is more possible it being a headache taking it then not taking it. And taking blood lines were a headache to begin with because he had to activate the bloodline.

Naruto was silently moving behind with the two woman in front as they came too a stop at the edge of the compound hiding behind the bushes. They weren't found out... Yet. Well they could try to find Naruto but he could just use his Yami element to disappear into the shadows and hide from everyone. But then that would be cheating wouldn't it? But he is a Ninja so it it was ok to cheat. If people were going to shot Lightning bolts at him he is going to use the darkness as his ally

Naruto saw the signal for the three of them to split up and attack from all angles, though he thought it was a foolish idea but he would get to have a fight. If he could call what he had to fight a warm up if he darned even said that.

Naruto split up from the two woman not before missing a smirk coming from the Hyuuga woman though. Were they still really sore about his prank and their underwear, He didn't touch the Hyuuga princess stuff or the other women. He was no fool to bring on the fury of angry females. He can survive a sword though the heart, but the wrath of many women would leave anyone crippled and crying for their mother, which sucks cause Naruto's mother was in the Realm of The Dead.

After arriving at his point of entry Naruto counted the number of bandits to which were a total of 50... Really he thought this would be a challenge. Guess not, so he did what any bad ass would do knowing he would slaughter all that oppose him. He walked though the damn front door after grabbing two guys by the throat and throwing them though the base wall.

Normally that would got any attention but it instead it got a shit load of attention. Hell all the bandits started charging at him like a month to a flame. Well time to get busy and crack some skulls.

(First fight sence please go easy on me)

Naruto dodges the first incoming of arrows and grabs one out of mid-air throwing it, nailing a guy in the throat that was to his left, leaning back he then dodged a thug trying to knife him but the thug got really friendly with the sky seeing as how is currently been sent flying upward.

Two more thugs rush in trying to punch Naruto but he quick grabs the fists and breaks the thugs hands with ease then kicks one of the two into three more guys. Back handing the other broken handed thug Naruto lunches him into four other guys. Now he killed 4 guys and the others are knocked out. How many were left. Meh he didn't know so he continued fighting.

He spent most of his time dodging and knocking away the bandits. That is until they brought out the shinobi gear, kunai with paper-bombs attach.

Naruto grabbed one of the kunai ripping off the paper bomb the slapping it on a thug then kicking away the thug into 20 more guys only for them to go up in a giant ball of flames, the kunai was sent flying towards the male bastard that throw the Kunai at him but only for it to go right though his chest and 5 other guys.

At this point Naruto was very bored and wanted to get the thugs out-of-the-way. But there were 57 left. So what should he do? Jutsu he didn't want to use. Genjutsu was his worst subject unless you count the Kitsune arts. So many choices so little time. Then an idea popped into his head, why not just kill them with the Kenjutsu attack Kurimuzon'u~ēbu (Crimson Wave)

It would boost well and since it's the one four attacks he can use out of the 15 attacks that come with Red Queen.

Sighing Naruto gripped Red Queen pulling it out of its sheath, lifting it into the air so the blade shined in the faint light of the sun. If these thugs were Ninja they would be shitting in their pants now. The only thing that could be felt was Naruto's Chakra building to a high level, this high level could be felt for miles around, and when the chakra level was at its peak Naruto let loose an attack many still fear and have nightmares about.

"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Kurimuzon'u~ēbu" When Naruto spoke those words and brought down his sword a giant wave of pure crimson chakra was unleashed destroying everything it its path wiping out all the remaining bandits. Naruto mentally whistles at the destruction that happen before his eyes. In front of him was a mile deep gash that was 100 ft a cross.

Well that was a let down. (What do you expect he was against bandits. Of course it was going to be a massacre. A very one side massacre at that)

Sighing again Naruto tried to sense his so-called teammates but couldn't, odd to say the least. It was like they disappeared along with the chakra signatures inside. Now Naruto would have walked inside if the ground didn't cave in around him leaving him to fall very very far, how far? Well if you fall for about an hour at 120 mph then you can pretty much guess how far he dropped. (Fucking farther then I care to math out)

Naruto landed on his feet with the grace of a well not so much grace seeing as he made a 20 foot radius crater when he landed, unharmed. Kami he loved being a Vampyre. He takes no fall damage. He could drop from 1000 feet and still be fine. Looking around Naruto noticed three things.

1: He was surround by old old stone but it was cut perfectly square, which raised an eyebrow and a question mark.

2: There was a giant crystal holding a very very VERY beautiful woman.

3: She was looking at him. (Time for random weirdness)

Naruto can never have a normal day. (Not in my chats no)

A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, she sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. Her eyebrows were cut very short — an outward symbol of royalty and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown

She had the alien look of beauty that was weird but no matter how weird it was, he couldn't find himself to look away. He felt like he was in a trance. Who was this woman and why the hell does her beauty feel so... Familiar.

**_'Please free me'_** the woman spoke in a warm tone. But this thought caught Naruto off guard cause well. Only two beings can speak into his mind. This woman just spoke into his mind like it was causal...

Naruto blink many times then rubbed his eyes to check if he wasn't seeing anything or going insane. He knew this wasn't a genjutsu cause well didn't feel like one. So that left the question what in the name of Hades was in-front of him.

Sighing Naruto nodded his head and try to find a way to free the woman trapped in the crystal prison.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

* * *

Now a Vampyre like Naruto he had to teach the princess how to control the blood lust and how to feed plus her vampyre powers. Turns out she can't have bloodlines like Naruto can. Must be something only he can do which might or not might be a plus for him. He figured if he 'turns' people they will have their own special gift... Kaguya also changed her name to Kaguya Uzumaki-Vampyre cause well she was in some way married to the growing Vampyre. So she asked the Hokage to have her marked down as Naruto's first wife, and since Naruto still falls under the CRA law he is meant to have no less than 5 Wives. Which was reasonable to Kaguya but she would have to approve of them which the old man whole heartily agreed. He didn't want to face he wrath of a woman who made the Sage of Six Paths power pale in comparison . It was not wise to do so.

Over the time Kaguya has been with Naruto they have grown close and went on many dates but took their time. Kaguya learned many things about the young man she calls husband now. He is kind and quiet, he enjoys music and always looks out for others and favors night-time over day for obvious reasons. He is very skilled in all his fields and is well spread out. He seems perfect outside but she knew him well enough to know he is somewhat broken inside. So over five months Naruto and Kaguya would lay in bed together doing nothing but enjoy each others embrace. Naruto was blind sided by this but accepted Kaguya with an open heart like she did him.

She also learned Naruto enjoy reading, ramen (Can't have a Naruto story without it), singing though he only singed to her, he liked nature and had a special release called Mokuton which meant wood release. She also learned he is one hell of a cooker even though they are Vampyre. Hey Chocolate chip cookies plus blood equals yummy.

Naruto interned learned many things from Kaguya, as such she was very much like a princess or how one is supposed to act. But around Naruto at least alone she would love to cuddle up and feel his cool skin against her's. She also enjoyed playing music and drinking tea. She was fairly simple as she explained it. But Naruto made a comment stating "There is no such thing as a simple girl" to which made her giggle. It was true. She would often at times say very sexual things to Naruto which made his cheeks match the shade of red of his hair.

Yeah they were 'in love' you could say. In fact over the five months Naruto sent clones out for the D-ranked Missions in favor of spending time with Kaguya. And on C or higher Ranked missions Naruto left with the promise of coming back to his 'Beloved'. Naruto didn't know what it was with his first lover but she left of feeling of peace and love. Like he wasn't alone and he enjoyed that feeling. And if love felt like this then he would say he was in love with her. But being the Host to Kurama kinda killed anything like that growing up. It was also found out that on day during the beginning of the second Month Kurama returned to Makai (Demon World) and started reforming there. This only made Naruto and Kaguya closer seeing Naruto only had his wife and Sounga to keep him company.

Kaguya enjoyed being with Naruto greatly much to her own surprise. He had strange power to have people come to his side and follow him even though she could have been his enemy. Being married to the young man opened doors for her and that she never knew and showed her a happiness she didn't have grown up in her own time. In such short time they were very much like lovers. Their 'first' time together could have been what could called magical. They lost themselves in the pleasure and bliss along with the passion. They didn't know if they could have kids, but if they did, Kaguya knew Naruto would be a loving father.

* * *

Naruto is at the moment in the embrace of his lover's arms after a night of love-making and kissing. They enjoy the blissful state as long as they could cause well Naruto had to report in to the Old Man for a A-ranked mission possibly higher. Kaguya didn't like he thought of her hubby going out on missions that could take away him away from her. But she understood this was his wish and respected her husband... But that doesn't mean anything to her. If someone attacked her hubby she won't forgive them and use her lighting attack till they were char-coal... Like really extremely crispy chicken that was brunt. Though she wouldn't hesitate to join him in the mist of battle to which is why she was training with the Evolution Scimitars and had light version of samurai armor that she wore with a Battle kimono.

Naruto and Kaguya moan a bit every time one made the slightest of movement. Last night left them both raw and well they went at it like they needed to repopulate the clan in one night. It was wild. To say the least.

Naruto opened his azure blue slitted eyes and stares into his beloved eyes which were a warm honey golden color that went well with her hair. She was truly beautiful and made any other woman in the Village jealous with her looks. They were even more jealous when a certain fan club found out that she was living with the only Uzumaki in the Village and right down murderess when someone spread the new of them being married. Naruto pondered on the thought of who is his bigger enemy women or Shinobi... Oh wait there are shinobi who are women... Shit.

Both Uzumaki's blissful moment ended when the alarm cloak went off which in return was shot at by lighting from Kaguya right index finger. She wasn't happy.

Sighing both got up went and showered, and got dressed. Naruto got dressed in his shinobi gear with armor and both sword while Kaguya wore an navy blue silk kimono that had the Uzumaki clan swirl on it.

After eating (Really drinking) their breakfast Naruto left the house but not before telling Kaguya he loves her and promises to be back. Kaguya smiled at the sight of her young hubby retreating form. She was more happy with this young man then she had been in decades. She wanted to keep him happy. Though she felt slightly funny. Shrugging it off she went to go get some chores done before training.

* * *

Naruto is currently in the Hokage tower waiting for his call turn. Its been like that for awhile. Naruto would always have to wait and be called like other teams but he didn't have a team with him. He questioned the Old Man sanity but blow it off in favor of going training after that. There were always whispers ad rumors about him. While he lived in a world of Ninja most would think it was insane at least have someone train the kid.

In truth the Old man was Naruto's Sensei, when ever he had a problem he couldn't figure out or his training became to the point he needed help he asked the old man and the old man just given the boy tips on what to do. Though Hurizen didn't know the degree of Naruto's strength and power he had faith that his surrogate grandson would surpass his expectations ten fold. Hurizen was a warm old man wise and caring but dangerous in battle even in his old age. He lived though two great wars, fought off the kyuubi with his day and still is strong enough to make most Jounin and S-Class nin think twice about facing him head on in battle.

There is a reason he was and still is called 'Shinobi no Kami' (God of Shinobi)

The relationship with the two was like family as well. Naruto is what they call a 'Gray' ninja much like Itachi, Hurizen, Mito, Minato, and his mother plus many others. They rather fight only when needed and only killed when they had no other choice. Being a Vampyre makes Naruto a predator...

He didn't need to be a monster or killer. He sure didn't want to be another Madara Uchiha even though he could be as strong as him, he didn't need to use his abilities to make war and mindless bloodshed or even his own gain, in short if Naruto saw it 'troublesome' he wasn't interested. One thing Naruto found out during his long seven years of training, Temptations in life will happen every day. Some are ok while others aren't.

Pausing in his thoughts Naruto looked up to see the Old Man looking at him with a loving grandfatherly smile. Naruto blushes realizing that he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts about something he didn't notice. A slight pink hue appead on his stoic cold gaze and approached his grandfather.

"Not good losing you self lost in thought Naruto-kun" Hurizen lightly scolded Naruto to which he earned a 'I am sorry jiji' only for Hurizen to wave Naruto as if it wasn't much a problem. Hurizen loved Naruto like his own and was very protective when it came to him. In fact one day Hurizen threaten to 'off' anyone who threaten Naruto's education in the Academy. He wasn't going to stand for it to simply put. Something about Naruto brought out the Old flame that made him Shinobi no Kami. And it still burns brightly.

"Now I have an A-Ranked mission for you, It seems Kakashi-kun has run into some trouble in the land of wave. He requested back up but you the only one available for this at the moment along with two others but they won't arrive for 3 more days so it's just you" Naruto listened to the Old Man and Nodded in understanding.

"Good luck and make haste Naruto-kun. The details of the mission are in this scroll so read it when you can can" Hurizen said giving Naruto a normal red scroll and was dismissed quickly not wanting to leave Kakashi hanging without back up for to long. And seeing as Chakra can enhance ones speed Naruto could use his Vampyre speed with Chakra to reach speeds that would make his father a bit green with envy. That being said Naruto didn't need his father's special marks to almost match the famous speeds he was known for. While it wasn't light speed he was faster than the speed of sound, but he was getting there.

* * *

Traveling at great speeds Naruto can be see as only as a red flash at this moment. His mission entails that he assassinate Gato of Gato Shipping, Help Wave Country, and find out any dirty dealings the man had his fingers in. Simple enough mission. But if what he read in the report is true than the bastard hired Zabuza M as a hired hand to kill the Bridge Builder that Kakashi and his team was hired to protect. Kakashi's team made of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, And Sakura H. The only ones that had a chance surviving this so far is Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai... Sakura... Was just a plain unless fan-girl to be completely honest. While the girl had book smarts, great chakra control, and a few jutsu even though they are only from the Academy plus some basic medical jutsu knowledge. It wasn't much...

But he wasn't so quick to dismiss the Academy three. The were highly useful in combat if you knew how to use them that includes when and where. If pulled off right you can fool a high ranked shinobi enough to get an opening. And sometimes simple tricked work, sometime the didn't it was more like luck of the draw with lower jutsu against someone who is a B-Class and higher. Though trying it on High A-Class and S-Class shinobi were more like an insult to them. But if you look at Mikoto Uchiha many people will think twice or more about the Academy three.

Naruto knew that Kakashi was a High A-Class Shinobi alone. But Zabuza was on the same level so it would be close to a draw most likely between the two. Naruto himself didn't know what Class he was. He wasn't human so it was hard to judge his strength and weakness. But being well rounded he is left few weakness, the only weakness being Experience but he was slowly gaining that as well.

In the traveling and stopping half way Naruto found the source of a fight that happen in the road. It was faint but he could smell blood. It wasn't anyone he knew. Naruto thought back to his mission scroll and knew that Kakashi and his team fought off the Demon Brother but they were Mid C-Class Chunin. But that's when they are together. Separate them and they become not much of a threat since their attacks depended on both working together.

Inhaling the blood smell Naruto pieced together what happen in the fight. Sai and Sasuke engaged the brothers while Sakura protected the Client. Looks they are learning...That is good... Naruto looked over to a nearby tree and found dried blood and cut marks on the bark. Inhaling the smell of blood again Naruto learned that Kakashi knocked both brothers out at the last-minute protecting Sakura. And tied down and try to question the brothers. That was all he could find.

It seems Team 7 acted like a team. He would have to have Kakashi fill him in on the finer details when he came to wave. Information for a shinobi was power. The more you knew about your foe the easier it was to beat them. Or at least come up with a way to beat them much easier.

Naruto continued his path to the Wave Country thinking of all he knew of Zabuza M. He is Member of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and a master at the Silent killing technique. He was also decent at Kenjutsu but from what he knew, he had a sword that was twice the size of him and it took some chakra to even lift the heavy blade. Naruto didn't need chakra to lift Red Queen cause of his Vampyre strength but it took some time to wield the legendy blade to the point where he could do the basic kata for the sword style and mix it up a bit to add his own flare. But he was going to fx that before he became Chunin, That was his goal at least among many.

Naruto thoughts then turned to Team 7. He knew Kakashi because he was one of the Anbu that watch him growing up meaning he also knew about Naruto's supernatural status. Sai was a problem thought, the boy father was none other than Danzo himself and reported to his father like a lap dog running laps for his master. It was a shame that he might have to kill Sai. He knew Sai was in ROOT so he wouldn't be so easily fooled like Sakura or maybe Sasuke. No he was annoying but Naruto knows that Sai is a threat so it showed no harm to him to be careful around him. But then again he could use Sai to his advantage and draw out the old war hawk and expose him for what he has done. The the thought of 'removing' Danzo from the picture would make the Village stronger because the man is currently sneaking money right from under his Jiji nose. It bothered him greatly to say the least that Danzo was close to Orochimaru. They were both only interested in their own gain and twist words and 'their' version of reality to suit their own needs.

Stopping Naruto paused from his travel notice another faint smell of Blood, it was Kakashi's and someone else. He knew Kakashi's smell like the back of his hand and looked around to see evidence of a struggle. A fight happen here with Kakashi fighting someone. Though if he were to bet it would be Zabuza. Knowing Kakashi might be injured Naruto made haste to Wave Country not even bothering to rest. He thanked Kami above for his stamina and near endless chakra. It wouldn't be long before he came into Wave country. What would take most Ninja a day or two to travel Naruto took half a day or more depending on the length of the travel. Being Vampyre has its advantages, he wasn't going to lie about that.

* * *

After two hours of travel and one feeding off a deer later Naruto found himself in the run down and almost dead country of Wave Country, the small town he was in was well trash to put it simply... Gato needed to die Naruto could see that plain as day. Most people were either staving, barely hanging on, or trying to feed themselves with house grown crops. It was a shame, Naruto knew that Wave Country was a place of wealth and trading center area. Many herbs grown here only grew here cause of the right conditions of the weather. Many of hose herbs helped cure sickness but since Gato took over some shinobi nations notice the decline of herbs they needed from this country. But wrote it off as bad weather.

Foolish. Truly and stupidly foolish.

Naruto took a whiff of the air and found Kakashi's scent coming from a home near the incomplete bridge. Naruto followed Kakashi sent and finally smelled Sasuke, Sakura, and the ROOT boy. They were inside with an elderly man he guess was the bridge builder. The woman was fairly attractive and the boy was young. He wasn't here for them, he was here to help his fellow Ninja, Kill Gato and any who work for him, Give back Wave country its wealth, and return to report on detail of the mission. Any other information was just a bonus for Naruto, and he knew his missions were never that simple. There was always some kinda bullshit that happen to make everything worse.

Just in cause Naruto knocked on wood not to jinx himself.

Approaching the house Naruto knocks on the door and hears a chair knocked over from inside, focusing on his hearing without chakra Naruto can her the rapid heart beats of 6 people. Kakashi must have felt him coming cause that is the only heart beat not beating like its life depended on it.

The front door slowly opens to show a lovely woman with black hair with a blue tint to it, onyx black eyes, cream skin, pink lips, a motherly firm slender figure. Her scent was warm like honey or something else sweet but he couldn't place it. She wore a normal clothing that cosset of dark blue pants, blue sandals, dark red t-shirt, with a kitchen apron over it all.

While Naruto was taking in Tsunami figure she was doing the same. In front of her could be a teen around his early late teens, Blood-red hair, three marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers... She wanted to touch those whisker marks. He had tan-pale skin, azure blue eyes that remained her of the blue sea. They were also slitted? Was it some kinda kekkei genkai the ninja talk about that made his eyes like that? He was around 5 ft 9-10 inches, he wore a long trench coat that had no selves, arm and bicep guards, along with two swords on his back. One was red and large like a broad sword the other, she couldn't explain but gave he the creeps. He wore mostly black and a silk crimson red but that was on the inside of his coat from what see could see. (Mothers have a keen eye it seems when it comes to fashion I guess Idk)

Over all she had a small tint of pink to her face as she can only describe him as _'Yummy'_

In the Leaf village a certain woman who looks and acts like a princess had the strong urge to kill someone for unknown reasons.

* * *

(Was having trouble so skipping again)

Naruto was just filled in by Kakashi on the 'finer details' to only receive a deadpan look from the Uzumaki. Now Naruto is the most understanding person in the Leaf village and often makes great calls and advice. But at this moment Naruto for the life in him couldn't figure out why in the hell Kakashi was not training his genin like a sensei would. Hell his new wife Kaguya made sure in hell to guide Naruto in politics. A subject Naruto loathed more than the wait time it takes ramen to cook. Politics were not his field and never wanted to deal with them. But it was either learn or not get any 'special time' so Naruto swallowed his pride and learned politics. Much to his GREAT DISPLEASURE.

Then again having students like Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were understandable and Kakashi not wanting to baby feed them was his style. Or so he says at least. And with Sasuke being a Emo King wanting nothing but revenge for his older brother crimes, Sakura who is a fangirl, and Sai whom clearly sucks at hiding his skill level. Kakashi would often mention Sai Skill in the conversation to which lead to Naruto explaining that Sai was one of 3 ANBU ROOT ninja that was sent to him too see is he was interested to join it. Much to Kakashi shock and relief Naruto declined the offer. Kakashi made a mental note to speak to the Hokage after this mission about Danzo and his move on Naruto. Kakashi was legally Naruto's god-brother but since he was Anbu then and couldn't watch the little Uzumaki, but did check on him time to time. But promised himself to train Naruto once he became a genin.

But the Hokage in his great and powerful wisdom put Naruto as an Elite Genin. That only happened with him or Itachi seeing as they were leads ahead of their age group.

Kakashi asked Naruto about farther invites from the ROOT but Naruto just said "No there were no others. I figure seeing as I am close to the old man Danzo would lay low to not attract Jiji attention farther" to which the copy ninja nodded in understanding. The Hokage always held Naruto in regard as family and if something reached his ears about something that involved Naruto and him being in danger then Kakashi didn't know if Kami divine protection could protect the poor soul from the age kage wrath.

They also went into talk about Zabuza and his partner. How they would deal with it and how would Naruto deal with the bandits on this Island .

* * *

In a different world where gods and goddess live the divine ruler sneezed but the went back to watching her champion with the biggest grin anyone has ever seen. She was truly entertained by her champion.

* * *

Kakashi continued the conversation with Naruto for a while then switch to causal talk seeing as they might be working together in the future. Kakashi told Naruto if he ever needed anything he would point out advice or help him out. And after that Kakshi retired to his room to get ready to 'train' his students like Naruto suggested.

That was pretty much it. Now Naruto lies on the couch in the living room staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. He knows Sai is watching him but ignores the Root nin in favor of his wife Kaguya among other things. Flashes of his first C-mission and B Mission crossed his mind, Now his is on his first A-ranked mission. Is he growing to fast? Is he not enjoying his own life? He does have a woman whom loves him, he should have everything a man wanted. A loving wife whom scares the shit out of him with the overly sweet smile and keeps him in line, a nice home-made for a family, he had a decent 'job' if he could call it that. So why was he questioning things? But what could be missing?... It bothered him greatly... He would have to speak to Kaguya about this. Maybe she knows, she is his wife.

Also what if he runs into other bloodline users what then? Would he take their bloodlines? Maybe if they are useful to him or just seem fun to play with then yeah. He did like the idea of having the Sharingan, Hyoton, and two other elemental bloodlines. Other bloodlines out there are just plain weird. Why would he want his bones to use as weapons? No thank you he likes using his swords from his mom and Kruama.

Though he still never did figure out if Kurama was a guy or girl. It annoyed to him no end that certain things he couldn't just understand. Sometimes the old man would go on these long complex speeches how things worked or explaining some things. Naruto just saw things simply and if then they weren't simple and he knew that. But still the world made things complex and difficult when it could be simply solved.

But regardless something has bothered him since he got to wave, its like he knew something was off. Not off ass human fucking each other over. That will always happen, but more like that time with his first mission which also is his first C-ranked mission. Naruto knew as far he was aware other supernatural being existed. But as to where they are located or anything that remains too be found out. He felt a large supernatural energy when coming into wave. It remains him of Kurama, but that sadist ass was a mass of chakra. Was he? or was it a she? Or possibly both? He didn't know honestly.

Sighing Naruto got up and left the house silently not to wake the others. This is the down side of being a Vampyre for Naruto. He was a night owl (Like most of us)... Meaning he spends most of his days sleeping the day time and at night he was like a damn kid let loose on a candy store. It was also thanks to his vampyre powers he could see in the dark like it was day light. Jumping onto the Bridge Builder house silently, Naruto idly paid attention to his surrounding in favor of one of his pass time, looking at the moon. He didn't know why but he liked the moon, was it instinct? Meh he didn't question things that felt right. Naruto would continue thinking about many things but something else grab his attention.

Well more like a kunai being thrown at him. Lazily Naruto tilt his head to dodge the kunai without looking. It was Sai, figures the Root would try to measure him up. He was like a Uchiha in that aspect. Using other people as a measuring stick. It was pointless. Naruto didn't even need to know who is was seeing as the guy wasn't keeping himself hidden that well. Was this suppose to be an insult to his skills or Sai's? Danzo should know about his missions but not the scale of his power. Made him wonder if Danzo forgot what it truly meant to be a ninja. But what ever floated that old war hawk boat. Naruto didn't care honestly. As long as the people loved are safe and sound Naruto won't slaughter Danzo along with his ROOT force.

"Throwing a weapon like that could be seen as treason against a higher ranking officer Genin, Why did you throw it?" Naruto spoke in a monotone voice that sounded more hollow than anything Sai ever heard. He was normally emotionless on mission or to signal to people he knew him something was off or he was just plain uncomfortable with what he has been dealt with. But he is a ninja so he had to endure it all. Being an empathic only made it that much worse seeing as he couldn't be lied to, this was also another reason Naruto was normally stoic and did not allow his emotions to show much. He could the drowning feeling of all the hatred for him in the Village. That's why he lived in the forest, less hatred to feel and deal with.

"Sorry Sempai, I wanted to test you too see if you were really an Elite Genin" Sai spoken with a fake smile that even couldn't fool a little child seeing at it was forced on his face. What the hell does Danzo did to the Ninja he trains? Were they all emotionless assholes? And why were they so easy to spot? I mean really all that Hurizen had to do is ask every ninja on the force about Danzo and most if not all would say 'Danzo-sama'. The man's tactics were effective at times but stupid.

"Hmm make sure you don't do it again or you might not make it back home" Naruto said causally but there was a threat under those words, seeing as Naruto never really hide his threats.

Sai just nodded not wanting to challenge Naruto any further. Sai only wanted to know what Naruto was callable of and seeing as he kept him self hidden to only where Jounin or Higher can sense him then it goes to show how good Naruto is at sensing someone, thus proves his theory of Naruto being stronger then he lets on if rumors about him are true. Many people guess Naruto is around Low Jounin, though that would be true if he was human. But no one knew that. Disappearing in a via shunshin

"Evil is evil. Lesser, greater, middling, makes no difference. The degree is arbitrary. The definition's blurred. If I am to choose between one evil and another, I rather not choose at all" Naruto mumbles out loud saying it no one. Naruto read the Tale of Geralt of Rivia. It was his favorite quote to use by the Witcher. It helped shape Naruto into what he is today. At least that's what he thought. He had a small fear of becoming a monster and not staying as himself. Becoming something he isn't was kinda fearful and with Naruto being what he is he could easily lose himself. Though he trains hard not too.

* * *

_**With Sai**_

Sai was writing a report about his finding about a blood red-head Uzumaki. He didn't know why but Danzo-sama always had an interest with him. So far from what he has seen Naruto hold a great deal of power though he suspects that is the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his body. If Sai didn't find answers as to why so many ROOT were missing then he would be killed for failing. So far over the course of 7 and a half years 400 ROOT Anbu went MIA, with no leads to go on. The death of those 400 greatly weaken his lord.

Among those missing were 20 Uchiha members whom thought were dead, Some subjects for the Mukoton project, Along with the Hyuuga clan whom numbers were in the teens. It was a trouble time and steadily Danzo was losing more and more men and women in his command. Many of the ROOTS were wondering about Danzo leadership and such. Sai needed answers, But couldn't for the life of him figure out where to begin. It all started 7 years ago he knows that but nothing in books or research turns up anything.

Though only a few from each clan went missing the rest of the members came from clan-less back grounds.

At least nothing of importance as far as he could see it. Nothing happens that night that was special other than the Kyuubi festival which was marked as the last festival. He was running into dead-end after another. He felt for the first time fear. Fear to fail his investigation mission. He is worried he can't figure out the truth.

He was running out of time

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto is at this moment relaxing on the couch letting the memories of 423 people flow though his mind. So many years, so many things, to learn but he already knew. Even after 7 years Naruto hasn't run though all the memories. In fact Naruto was to busy training with Kurama to even check on who he fed from. It was going to be a long time. before he figures out who is who and see if he drank any clan members and "Drained" their bloodline. So far he figure out of 400 people as far as he knew, 20 were Uchiha, 13 were Hyuuga, and the rest were civilians at least that's what he learned.

Honestly he was mostly skimming over the detail in favor of knowing who he drained and such. It was going to be awhile before he feels like awakening the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Though both Dojutsu are powerful in their own right Naruto knows that they have weakness. Also there is a risk if he uses one of the eye he might attract attention that he doesn't want. Though he could just wait for both clans to die out before he starts using them. He is strong enough without them. Though he could use them as a thump crap like his Mukoton. Plus his chakra chains work just like Mukoton so he really didn't need to use it unless he was facing more than one Bjiu as a time and even then that in its self was very highly unlikely. Though Mukoton can't be used like a sharp whip to cut though stone.

He could also just claim that he awoken them without knowledge of having both blood lines. and it wasn't like he was related to them, His body would just take the genes and make both his own showing that he didn't steal them but really just awaken them. And with him having both it would cause an uproar.

The temptation of seeing those fools of the council jaws drop was winning Naruto over.

Nodding Naruto needed to learn from both clans anyway. Instead of stealing the clan scrolls which he could without trouble it would be much more sweet to learn it. That way no one would later ask questions about why he knows both clans styles, or how it would be that he had both Dojutsus. And since he could say it's possibly from his mother or father he could bring to light who his father is without giving knowledge he knows who is his old man. There was also he could use the memories of the people he drained to start his training but again that would cause people to ask questions that he didn't want to answer.

That in turn will rise questions about his father family tree seeing as his mother is pure-blooded Uzumaki that was clear since he was the so called 'Prince' of his once fallen clan.

Thus name of the game for Naruto is doing shit and still gets away with it. But all this would have to wait, he had to kill Gato and from the talk from the bar down the street he could hear that the thugs were carelessly giving out the whereabouts of Gato's hide-out. Kami he loved being a vampyre, though he had to focus to hear everything they were saying.

* * *

**_Four Days Later_**

Naruto had gotten advice from Kakashi about how to approach this assassination since sneaking around wasn't really his strong suit, but having Kaguya and some other things in his life have taught him patients and sometimes all you had to do was wait to get the answers you need. It didn't take long for Naruto to find the information he needed on Gato and where the little fucker was. He was hidden away in an old abandon clan compound that belonged to some clan that died out thanks to Kiri civil war.

It was sad to think that Kiri now took up the name of Bloody again from the rumors he heard flowing around the Civil war is over and they put up a new Kage in the hidden mist. Though it isn't clear who is or if its male or female.

Naruto staked out the hide out to build up a plan so to speak, to show Kakashi he was going to rush in blind and hope for the best. Though he could just go in and kill everyone without a problem. But waiting and staking out the place taught him that the trash of a man Gato was into human trafficking, drug dealing, and etc. Basically he was someone who any decent person would want killed and removed from the planet.

Though Naruto didn't want to risk any of the 'product' as the thugs simply put it. What they really meant was sealing girls into the sex slave trade. His blood boiled the 3rd day at sunset when he found out girls are being sold. Though nothing happen to them yet, there wasn't much time to lose.

Naruto quick made a simple but effective plan.

He would make 3 clones. Two of them would knock out the power generators, while one killed the look outs in the towers shortly after the power goes down. The real Naruto would sneak in before the back up power comes on and move though the two floors of the compound knowing Gato office if on the far side of the east wall where the most amount of men and guards were placed.

Sitting on the roof looking over his gear Naruto counted both swords, 20 kunai, 15 shuriken, 5 explosive tags, and some scrolls for sealing stuff in or what ever he found useful. Nodding Naruto left to the base the slim ball was hiding his little ass.

* * *

Naruto is hiding in a tree over looking the compound counting how many guard he had to deal with which was a few.. 2 in each tower which in total there were at least 3, 30 thugs at the front north gate, and 15 that are just roaming around near the compound. The the rest were near the end where Gato is staying. Honestly it was easy to pick up where the short midget was. And since back up didn't arrive yet he was on his own.

Kakashi told Naruto he had to raid Gato's compound himself seeing as he didn't think they could handle Zabuza along with his partner by them selfs. It made since in a way.

Naruto noted that many of the thugs movements were sluggish and lazy, taking a closer look they looked tried and wore out. It was odd, what could make them so tired to the point they were going to pass out? Though this boosted his chance of getting done much easier. When the human body goes on without proper rest it shakes, the mind can't process correctly leaving the person sloppy and slow. Shinobi are not effected by much by this but effected they are still. Since Naruto is a Vampyre if would take at least 3 days without rest to show the same effects on him.

At least that is the most he went without sleep. He never wanted to say up three days in a row again. The sun was blinding and unbearable, he body wasn't slow but for a Kage level shinobi he was slow enough to kill.

Making 6 clones instead of his original three two went to the generators and the other two went to their positions to take out the thugs in the watch tower. Naruto himself sunk as close as he could without tripping any alarms and kept himself hidden. While this went ninja they worked with one and he was in no shape or form ready to take on an A-Class Ninja with his partner...

The exposition would draw attention long enough for him to sneak in and mingle with the area. Inside the compound was a different playground so he had to move effectively enough to Kill Gato and some of the guards to buy him time so he can form a plan to deal with the rest.

But no all sound was drowned out by as huge ass fire-ball that he guessed his clones wanted to make a bit more bag. Naruto the real one just sweet dropped. It seems he will never be stealthy unless it calls for it. It was sure to draw a hell of a lot of attention from all around.

Moving in a red blur Naruto enters the compound while his clones get to work on the guards and prisoners. Nartuo stayed close to the shadows moving silently and effortlessly though the compound.

* * *

_**Clones 1&2 (Towers)**_

Both Naruto clones quickly split up taking out two of the towers first. But stopped to see a mushroom like cloud where then engine room was leaving the two to sweat drop.

"Do you think that was a bit much? the first clones said?

The second clone was about remark that comment till memories of the last two clones came to them. Someone in an outfit that was a cloak and red clouds nearly killed the clones before they went boom.

"I don't know but lets hope we don't meet miss red cloud" the second clone said to which the first clone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto jerked his head in surprise that both clones sent to destroy the generators are now gone. But not killed by the woman in a cloak with red clouds. She was odd but very... attractive to say the least. Shrugging Naruto continued this mission only to stop at the sound of what he could hear is a man begging for his life to be spared. Raising an eyebrow Naruto listened in to the conversation no using his Yamiton (Darkness Release) to keep himself hidden from all around.

"Tell me why we are here again?" one voice sound male, though since he was using his Darkness Element he couldn't open up the shadows to get a look, that would reveal he is here and listening in.

"To get this money the bastard owns me. and to help our funding for 'The Hunt'" another male that sounded old and much more pissed off from what Naruto could pick up.

"I will scarifce this bastrad to Jashin-Sama!" one sound completely insane for worshiping a evil god like Jashin

"SHUT UP HIDAN NO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID GOD" the same old voice that spoke about money

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK JASHIN-SAMA YOU BASTARD" the insane one yelled back.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! We are here to get the Seven tailed host and leave. Kakuzu you money will have to wait" This voice sound like in was in charge.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the thought of another tailed host. Using his Yamiton Naruto searched for the host which was quickly found in the lower level of the compound. In fact it would explain why he felt a supernatural energy like Kurama on his way here. He was feeling the presense of a tailed beast and his/her host.

* * *

_**With Fuu**_

Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She is trapped in a cage about to be sold off again to some person whom wants to take her into Ame the country hidden in the rain. This was also one reason why she hated humanity, despite her carefree tomboyish act she dislike humans with a passion.

After all she treated as a 'thing' and not a person.

_**'Little lava don't worry things will get better, you just have to find the right people'**_ the Nanabi seven tailed beast spoke to Fuu with their mental contection. Trying to sooth over her containers uneasiness

'I know Nana, but how can you continue to hope in this world that lost it all?' Fuu relied back with a deep sigh

**_'Cause I know there is always someone out there willing to help others. Like Kurama-oneesama always said. 'One day if everyone helps out just a little and that person helps the next, maybe then the world won't be so bad" though I haven't talked to my elder sister in so long'_** Nanabi spoke back in kind. But also she misses her sisters.

'I suppose- what the-' Darkness surround the Seven tailed host and disappeared from the cage right when the guards came running in to get Fuu

"Shit someone stole the bitch. Alert the Boss!" one thug yelled. One other thug ran to the meeting room as fast as he could.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto is locked eyes with the seven tailed host and likewise the host was staring down Naruto with a gaze that could make most chunin sweat. Though not Chunin Naruto could bet the shit out of one.

"Who are you!?" Fuu aasked/demand but was more of a demand then asking.

"I am the one that saved you from being sold off too people whom want the Nanabi from you" Naruto spoke calmly keeping his stoic mask up. Appearing uninterested and not caring about anything in reality that couldn't be more further from the truth.

"I meant a name smartass!" Fuu said gain in more of a shouting tone. The young man in front of her was most like the same age as her. Though she would be thankful for him getting her out of that cage she had no hell idea where she is at. She is literally surrounded by darkness and the only light it coming from the blood-red head in front of her. Though she looked close at him, he was sort of cute. Banishing those thoughts she focused on getting answer.

"Isn't one suppose to given ones name first before ask for the savior's name" Naruto replied tilting his head a little to the right.

"... Sorry... My name is Fuu, what is your name?" She asked more calmly.

Naruto smiled warmly at the host which cause the female beast and human host to blush a light pink. He smile was warm and kind, he face and personally changed to that of a warm loving person.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan and as far as I know the last remaining member alive. I am also jinchūriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto spoke warmly giving no hint of the lie about being Kurama's host. That was also secret and he told NO ONE that Kurama went back to Makai.

Both Fuu and Nanabi eyes widen a great deal. In front of them was the host of the strongest tailed beast ever to roam the realms. Nanabi for her part was estaic about finally meeting her sister at long last. (Remember Naruto doesn't know Kurama is a female like all the others, so he is in the dark about this)

"Now why don't you explain to me why are you here and why are you being sold to someone in Ame?" Naruto questioned the female host to only get a nod in return. Naruto was listening to the conversation between the two groups, he stopped and moved into the forest to keep himself hidden. As far as he knows now the group in cloaks with red cloud are leaving very pissed off. Thinking they wasted their time trying to get the seventh host.

Naruto left a sum clones to do the rest of the dirty work of completing his mission while he talks to Fuu. And in all honesty it shouldn't take his clones long to kill the fat short midget then collect everything needed from the midget's vault that held anything worth of value in their.

Fuu went into detail of how she came here. How her village treated her, how she was friends with Nanabi, how she was sold from her village whom gladly given her away for nothing more than 300 ryo. This made Naruto give a throaty growl clearly showing signs of how pissed off he was at Taki thought Nanabi kinda blushed more at the growl. Fuu didn't know why but she found the angry growl kinda... well hot. Though pushing down the blush she finished her story telling Naruto she was being sold to some group sh heard that they called themselves the Akatsuki to which earned a raised eyebrow from Naruto. The 'Red Dawn' was an interesting name for a group. Fuu didn't have much any information on anything else other that they are based in Ame in the Village hidden in the Rain.

"Do you wish to come with me back to my village?" Naruto suddenly asked seeing as she could be protected there. And he didn;'t know much about this Akatsuki group but if they were after Fuu then they might be after the other hosts including him seeing as the world didn't know he wasn't a host anymore. Ans judging from Fuu reaction she was tempted to take the offer.

"Listen I will put you under my clan protect meaning you can come with me, this also allows you to have a safe heaven in my home among another host. If what you say about this group is true then they might be after the other hostts as well. And honestly I think us jinchūriki should stick together" Naruto spoke quickly trying to wi Fuu over. Honestly he didn't want to leave her. Some things never change for him. He was still caring and kinda also forgiving.

Fuu thought about it and Nanabi pointed out or more like demanded that Fuu go with the boy seeing as he was her sister's host. Though she never voiced it but she thought he was lying but wasn't a 100% sure seeing as the boy given out small outputs of her sister youkai. So she would keep that to herself for a later date.

"I agree" Fuu spoke softy that it was more of a whisper. Soon the two found themselves out side in the woods completely alone.

"Time to head out then" Naruto spoke then proceed to lead Fuu to a small house.

* * *

_**Onyx: Done, goddess forcing my self to write this was annoying.**_

**_Naruto: I know, me and Fuu saw you struggling with this. But don't beat your self up... You are bound to have some good and bad chapters. This might be a bad one but for what you have planned it will make up for it since your adding your own plot to it. Sure some missions will be the same but not all._**

**_Fuu: Naruto-kun is right. By the way whom is winning in the parings?_**

**_Onyx: Well lets see. The girls so far voted in are Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Shizuka, Mabui, Mei, Mikoto, Ren, Tsume, Hana, Samui, Kauri, Fem Gaara, Yugito, and finally and some of the girls he save during the side storys or movies._**

**_Naruto: (Jaw drops) That's alot of girls._**

**_Onyx: No really? (Sarcastically)_**

**_Naruto: Oi!_**

**_Fuu: Ok boys calm down. So whats next?_**

**_Onyx: The Council meeting will take up most the chapter or I will just make it about that since I hate politics with a burning passion as hot as the sun._**

**_Naruto: AMEN TO THAT BROTHER!_**

**_Fuu: (Rolls eyes)_**

**_Onyx: Till next time guys. And be really easy with me for this chapter. I forced myself to write this cause I really enjoy this idea. And also I believe I should update this story as soon as possible. I will most likely rewrite this chapter anyway. Till next time, Ja ne._**

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Genin (But really Low Kage Level)**_

_**Threat: Medium  
Medium A-Ranked (But really he is Low S-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Trained), Wood(Expert), and Shadow (Darkness) (Trained).  
(Willing to give him two more element releases, you guys choose)  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 9-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
Narutox?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow Whip (Lords or Shadow 2) (Not learned)_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**  
_**  
BloodLines:  
Mukoton  
Byakugan (Not active)  
Sharingan (Not active)  
**_


	4. Chapter IV: Beginnings

A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter, enjoy the story guys.  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Hey guys welcome back to Chi No Purinsu.**_

_**Naruto: Why does it say that I have a Rinnegan developing?**_

_**Onyx: You have Hyuuga, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki blood in you. That's why its developing. Unlike the Sharingan you have to awaken the legendy dojutsu. Even then it will be when I write it done much later.**_

_**Naruto: Ahh I see. So you making me train for it and taking you time to give it to me so I don't become to powerful too fast.**_

_**Onyx: Bingo! Also polls on the harem will close around chapter 8 or 10. So please make sure you vote. Or I will just personally pick the girls. And trust me my ideas are out there.  
**_

_**Naruto: Anyway good to know. loneonyxwolf does not own Naruto or any thing that might be similar to other anime or manga.**_

_**Onyx: On with the show.. Or story... yeah story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Beginnings**_

Naruto Uzumaki the only vampyre in this world, as far as he knew is sitting atop of the house that belongs to the bridge builder. Its been 4 days since Gato's death, him freeing Fuu, bring Wave back its wealth, and free the country from the midget asshole. During this time Naruto was named hero of Wave much to his discomfit. He also gained a new bloodline out of it. He had gotten Ice Release or Hyoton after running into Zabuza's companion in the woods one morning. The young Yuki member doesn't remember the event but that is only because he didn't want the Ice user remember him. He loved the ability to erase people memories. It was so useful.

The young Yuki walked off not knowing what happen but knows she blackout out before she came too. Mumbled about something having to do with working to hard.

Naruto practiced with his new bloodline deep within the woods, it only took him a day to master the release and make some of his own jutsu using the Ice Element. So far he made three jutsu using ice. One is _Hyoton: Shi no tsumetai tatchi (Ice Release: Death's Cold Touch)_ which freezes anyone Naruto touches while the jutsu active. Though he made it for the soul purpose of silent killing. Naruto would simply grab the throat of a foe and freeze it first so the don't make a sound while their body becomes colder and colder till its below freezing and all body functions cease to work. A simple idea and he tested out the jutsu on a thug that tried to have his way with Tsunami. Needless to say he was pleased with the results.

Another on of the jutsus is _Hyoton: Kōri no ha (Ice Release: Blades of Ice)_. This jutsu is meant to be used like a kunai and thrown easily. Thus is way the jutsu is called Blades of Ice. Naruto can lunch thousands of ice blades at his foe and kill him if he ever needs a weapon and can't get to his swords in time. This jutsu only requires on two hand signs and can be used over and over. Best part is Naruto can do this jutsu if he has one hand free only.

The last one is _Hyoton: Jigoku no supaiku (Ice Release: Hell's Spikes)_. This jutsu is meant to cripple and or disable an opponents movements. The spikes are made of ice of course but that's not the beauty of the jutsu. The beauty of this technique is that the amount of pain it can inflict on the person used it on. The spikes themselves are more thin and longer than _Doton: __Chikyū supaiku o tsukisasu__ (Earth Release: Impaling Earth Spikes)_ which does as the name suggests. Large Earth spikes shot out of the ground impaling or trying to, the earth jutsu is to kill. Naruto's ice jutsu isn't which is plus because it just freezes any blood trying to escape from the wound so the victim doesn't died from blood loss. Thus leaving it as a torture technique. It can kill but it sure hell takes awhile, so this leaves someone to suffer under his jutsu unless they escape beforehand or find a way out of his jutsu.

He will need more practice with these jutsu and experiment on the release but he is happy he has Ice release. Though he wished the Yuki and Zabuza stuck around. As soon they got the word Gato was dead and he goons were killed they split and went to Kiri to stop the civil war. That was their plan anyway if he remembered correctly.

Looking at the starry night sky Naruto wonders his thoughts over to this group called the Akatsuki. He never heard of them before. He would have to ask the old man but from the sound of it they are like hired hands. Much like some other ex-nin whom form mercenary groups to make a living. If that is true then he could look up in the bingo book for them. But doubt he would find anything if they are a new group.

There was also the matter of Fuu. Under his clan protecten she was free from Taki and seems to enjoy this with great stride. There is also proof she was sold from Taki to Gato for a very small amount of 250 Ryo. So if they claim they did no such thing or claim Konoha stole there Host than Naruto can show proof that they in fact sold her and by all rights she is now free since they marked her as a non Ninj seeing as she was sold as a civilian meaning they can't demand her back. Civilians are held done by different laws then Ninja. If she wasn't removed fro Taki data based as a nin then they might able to provide a very small argument that they need her back. But taking her off the program ensured she can go anywhere she wants without being bound to any country or village. So Taki basically fucked themselves over in that aspect.

That and the proof to back it all up is sealed into a scroll that's bound around his waist. A small scroll but it held what he needed to protect Fuu legally. He knew Taki might try to kidnap Fuu but with Naruto being what he is... Yeah they are going to have a TOUGH time trying to do that to her. it will be another 2 days before the bridge is done but Naruto plans to leave tomorrow anyway seeing as his mission is complete. Fuu tagging along side him of course seeing as Fuu didn't like Sasuke,Sakura, or Sai... No one likes Sai so far. If he wasn't so ANBU-ish and warm up a little then maybe.

Ah yes the matter on Fuu is quite funny as well. She is a cheerful girl who is care free and very fun to hang out with. She even made Naruto chuckle at her antics. She was also a bit tomboyish which Naruto found that oddly attractive. She only seemed to fully really around Naruto though which is understandable if you were in Naruto's and Fuu's spot. Having a tailed beast stuck in you isn't fun. Crazy people can complain all about the voices in their heads if they want. They never had a tailed beast voice in their head which was much more real.

There was subject on the uh... party if you can call it that. Naruto was calmly drinking Saki (Or is it Sake? I forget) with Tsunami and Fuu seeing as she is going to be a Ninja anyway in the leaf village. Anyway after Naruto having 18 saki bottles way past the limit for a human body can handle, but only enough to get him buzzed for a good hour before his youkai and healing abilities kick in. Naruto found himself handling a very drunk Tsunami and Fuu. More awkward they try to seduce him, but only to pass out in the room they were sharing.

Jumping down from the roof Naruto went to go find he fellow host even though he is a former host. It didn't take long since she is by a small lake near the village but away from everyone else.

* * *

"Fuu-chan are you thinking again?" Naruto spoke softly alerting the seven tailed host or more like making her jump out of her skin.

"GEEZZZZ NARUTO WARN A GIRL WHY DON'T YOU!" Fuu shouted honestly surprised that this young man offering her a safe place to stay snuck up on her so easliy

"I will keep that in mind Fuu-chan. I just came to tell you I am leaving tomorrow morning to the village" Naruto replied only to get a nod from Fuu.

"Ok I will gather my stuff when I get back to Tsunami home" Fuu said back to the Uzumaki heir. Only to get a nod then see Naruto turn on his heel and walk towards the house they are all staying at.

_**'He is very kind for a human little lava'**_ the Nanabi spoke

_'That he is. Though I wondering why he acts so... Detached'_ Fuu said back to the she beetle.

* * *

Naruto walked back into Tazuna home and laid out on the couch to get some shut-eye. He will gather his things in the morning. He only sleeps for about 4 hours anyway. Throwing a blanket over his head to block out any light or just to give him some form of being shroud in darkness so he can sleep peacefully.

Ironic the only thing he did that remotely shows he is a vampyre is sleep in a coffin like bed. Though it isn't coffin-shaped or anything it does have a lid on it so the bed can be used as a table or what have you. He swears that cliché is the only one that is right. Though he can pretty much guess other such things won't apply to him at all.

* * *

_**Morning 0400 hours (4:00 AM)**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of a baby bird calling out for its mother to fed it. Of course it wasn't light out so Naruto knew everyone is asleep.

Quietly getting up Naruto got both Sounga, Red Queen, and anything else he needed which brings up the topic should he fed or wait till he gets home? He could feed but then again if Kaguya made him food and found out he ate already she would kill him. And if he didn't eat Fuu or more over Nanabi might pick up on his blood lust that will be leaking.

Or he could just have a bunny or something small to hold him over. Nodding that's what he will do. He will have a small meal to hold him over till he got home. First he needed to wake up Fuu and tell her to pack up. After putting his swords on his back Naruto snuck into Tsunami room and gently woke up the mint girl. Only to see her stir awake like a puppy. Naruto had to resist a bit to say 'Kawaii'

Telling the girl to pack and meet him at the bridge Naruto set out to go find him some blood to hold down his hunger. Normally he would only feed twice a week but seeing as he only feed once over the course of many days is leaving Naruto little choice. He only hope he won't have to drink as much when he gets older.

* * *

At the Bridge Naruto waits for his green haired friend to which he didn't have to wait long. Though he sweat dropped when he saw her. She looked like she went though a meat grinder and was though into a wolf den. Was she not a morning person?

"I take it you're not a morning person are you?" Naruto voiced some of his thoughts only to get a sharp glare from the host.

"No now let's go before I want a punch you in the face" Fuu spoke in normal tough tomboy way saying she didn't enjoy of being woken up.

Only nodding Naruto started traveling at an advance pace but not like he did trying to get to Wave. He was slow enough to let Fuu keep up from hopping tree to tree though he could see she is out of shape. He could only guess she was in that cage not allowed to move for a week or more. But to be this out of shape means she must not been trained correctly... That or she was only given enough food to keep her alive. The meals she gotten over the course of four days must have replenished some of her strength though albeit not by much.

Looks like Naruto would have to build her from the ground up. Smiling Naruto thought of all the tor- I mean training she will need.

For some reason Fuu felt a chill go up her spine and suddenly was very worried for her health and sanity...

* * *

**_6 hours later_**

Naruto arrived with the seven tailed host in tow to report to jiji as he affectedly called the old man. Only to be stopped by the two eternal guard of the main gate into Konoha. After stating Fuu was under his protection by his clan then the two guards shrugged as if they didn't care.

All honesty the two guards Izumo and Kotetsu trusted Naruto's judgement. So letting the girl pass wasn't much of an issue. Though they secretly signaled for an Anbu squad to shadow them encase the girl get any funny ideas.

Naruto himself knew that they are being shadowed by anbu seeing as he is relaxed walking, though he couldn't tell if Fuu was more nervous or scared. She looked pretty tense. As let the continues glances around noticing things he may not. Though the only thing he wasn't paying attention was the glares and the over flowing feeling of loathing and hate surrounding him. He can feel it all yes but he learned to tone it out and not pay attention to it. But if he lived inside the village close to everyone he would be driven insane from the overflowing negative feeling he gets. Thus is why he lives on the outskirts of the Village away from everyone hidden in the woods. It was a form of keeping Naruto from snapping and killing everyone which happened more than once.

He goal in life was to sane for as long as he lives. A tough challenge when he can live well past everyone he loves. He dreads the day that will take away his loved ones. But know all life must end. Nothing will truly last forever including him. One day he will die. He doesn't know when but he was going to take everyonr on one day at a time.

Fuu herself was looking around noticing the glare Naruto was getting. It was clear to her that Naruto had it just as bad if not worse then she did back at Taki. Yet he is doing things she doesn't understand. Doesn't he want to leave this place? It didn't make much since to the host. She was wondering if he was under someone control like a seal to keep him loyal. But there were no seal markings on his body unless she counted the seal to keeps the Kyuubi locked away in his body much like Nanabi.

Nanabi her self was arguing with herself if he is really her sister's host or not. She could sense faint traces of Kurama chakra, but it was blended with the boy's own chakra making it some both Kurama and Naruto became one... Nanabi blushed at the thought of becoming one in such a way. While they are beast and each beast had an different effect on their host. Nanabi never knew the effect of her sister's chakra. Though she felt a slight ping knowing her sister got a very strong host. This go in line with her nature seeing as she wanted always to have a strong mate. And he wasn't bad-looking either which is also a plus for Kurama. That damn vixen had the devil's luck.

* * *

**_Inside the Kage Tower_**

Naruto, Fuu, and Hiruzen are sitting in his office with Silence Seals up and Private Seal that keeps anyone out. And thanks to Naruto Hiruzen was slowly gathering proof of Danzo ROOT which he personalty order to disband due to inhuman tactics and method in training. The proof was Naruto was able to find many of the rat holes his former rival used to spy and get his hands on secrets that shouldn't be known to the council.

The proof he is talking about is the three ROOT Agents tied down and gagged so they couldn't escape and form hand signs to self combustion to keep the old War Haw secrets. Hiruzen himself had his chest puffed out in pride as he watch not to long ago, his surrogate grandson his little Mago take down three ROOT agents without much help from the hidden Anbu in the room. Though he did made a mental Note to ask of Naruto of his current skills and such. It was need to have a Village to have any if not all info on their Ninja in cause they went rogue. Hiruzen knew Naruto wouldn't leave the Village without good reason.

As for the secret that have gotten out were nothing of importance. At least s far as Hiruzen knew Naruto status as a Vampyre and some of his abilities were off the record and never marked down in his file. And the only thing on Naruto's file was he was a host of the Kyuubi, Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, has high skills in Fuinjutsu, chakra chains, and Element affinity to Wind, Earth, Water, and Lighting. Anything else Naruto could calm is a Clan secret and Hurizen could do nothing about that seeing as all clans have their right to retain their own secrets even from the council. Hiruzen also understood if Naruto never wanted to show some skills even too him. But he couldn't be anymore proud of his Little Mago...

He would be a fine Hokage one day. He just needed the experience needed to be one. And Hurizen promised himself Naruto would be the Godaime Hokage. He would even put it in his will which come to think of it he should update his Will so Naruto was in it too.

Hiruzen just after the ROOT were restrained listened to Naruto's report over the mission though he was kind expecting Kakashi's team to be behind then the others given who the Jounin had to work with. It also confirmed Hiruzen theory that Danzo was getting well a little to comfortable with his men. This young man Sai was an example. Hiruzen knew that the man would trying to make moves to claim Konoha for his version of it. Though he men power was dropped since Naruto was given permission to feed and kill off any ROOT members he comes across. Naruto also informed the Old Man about Gato and had all the files and clients the 'Midget bastard' worked with. Though the words midget bastard earn a chuckle from the Old Man along with some snickers from the Hidden Anbu.

Then the New came over to Fuu which Hiruzen given the mint haired girl a small grandfatherly smile which seemed to ease her cause she was tense during the report Naruto was giving. Though Naruto did leave out his vampyre acts and such about his New bloodline. Other than a normal very detailed report everything seemed normal as a report should be. Hiruzen would come to Naruto's cabin for a more in depth report Vampyre and power and all. Hiruzen partly blamed himself for Naruto's treatment from the Village and as such the Old Man made sure anything regarding Naruto was on a need to know off the record type deal. And seeing Naruto as the Godaime would make it earlier on him seeing if he wasn't the next one then new might slip about Naruto being Vampyre. Naruto already was dealt a great burden and Hiruzen didn't want to add to it.

"Great job Naruto-kun on your mission. Your payment will be deposit into your account as always. Please come back tomorrow. I will have to information the council on Fuu-chan here. But other than what you given me it should be smooth sailing" Hiruzen spoke softly pound of his Mago to freeing all the girls and helping the Country of Wave.

"Thanks jiji" a soft smile was on Naruto's face.

Hiruzen dismissed the Seals and dismissed the two 'Host' though he wasn't aware Naruto no longer held the nine tails. Naruto given a look to Hiruzen a look that said 'We need to talk' to which the Old Man given a small nod watching his grandson leave the Office. Sighing Hiruzen took his pip and lit some herbs he liked to he smoked he singled the Anbu to take the Root members out of his office and take the to Ibiki whom was going to enjoy torturing them, Ahh it was good sometimes to be a little twisted.

Though he could not but help feel there was a large threat coming and Naruto would have to take a large part in it.

Shrugging he got out his favorite little orange book and giggled perversely

* * *

_**With Naruto and Fuu**_

The two host were walking to Naruto's house...

Well that was the original goal at least till Fuu said she wanted to see all the Village had to offer. To say the least she wa impressed with Konoha taking in the sights ad smells. It was far better than anything she could hope to expect. There where stores solely opened to Ninja which only Shinobi could go into unlike Taki whom had a one store that fits everyone needs civil or Nin business. Though there were shops for civilian's to shop for a sword of what have you. None of it was Shinobi related in any way. Most of the shinobi gear were a better grade then what was sold to civilian's which honestly made sense.

You wouldn't want a civilian running around with a chakra metal sword and know nothing how to use it at all.

While Fuu was taking in the sights Naruto let a small smile grace his face much to the onlookers (villagers) shock. It was common that Naruto kept a stoic face and was normally emotionless around people he didn't know or trust. He only smiled in public when a prank was going to happen or something amused him to the point where he smiled but that was rare.

As the two walked around and Naruto pointed out shops, stores, the two found themselves in a night sky at least a setting sun.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this noticing how late he was. No doubt his wife would kill him not coming home quickly. He also hoped she would understand Fuu's deli-ma and not have his ass beaten with in an inch of his life. Then again he would just recover in 5 minutes then only find out that's not the reason she was mad...

Yes it was a curse, Naruto could never figure out his wife. Loved her, at least he thought it was love that made him go to insane lengths to protect his woman honor even though she can do that job very well herself. He knew she was powerful even more power than he will ever be most likely. But he still wanted to protect her with all his might. Which he didn't know she find very cute.

That also brings up the topic of her origins. Now the cover story was that she is the last of her clan or the beginning of a new clan. Even though she is in a way the original being that helped bring Chakra to humans thanks to the Shinji and Juubi whom were twin beasts or something to that extent. Over the months Naruto was 'wed' to Kaguya she revealed a great of many things that the Shinobi world gotten wrong.

He Idly wonder how would Nanabi react to one of the three women whom are literally Earth Goddess. Naruto knew some things about what happen over a Millennia ago but most of it was lost to the sands of time. Kaguya did go over something about a War between three forces though she never went into detail. She did go say she fought along wtih the Shinji and Juubi with their Children whom are now the Bjiu.

History clearly wanted something hidden but what was hidden. That was the question and neither Kurama and Kaguya would be willing to share, or at least they seemed to forget. Like memories couldn't connect and they couldn't remember.

Naruto looked at Fuu to check on her too only to see something he shouldn't have looked at. The one jutsu that was the curse of all men and the bane of their existence since the beginning of women's mind games. Something no man can escape no matter how he tries.

The dreaded Puppy Eye No Jutsu.

Steeling himself for whatever his fellow host has in store Naruto looks at Fuu with a calm gaze that might as well be his poker face.

"Yes Fuu-chan what is it?" Naruto asked with a warmth in his voice that made Fuu cheeks a light pink blush appear.

"Umm I was wondering if it was ok I slept with you tonight" Fuu asked honesty deepening her blush. She enjoyed being with Naruto and honestly being with him felt so right. He had this aura that made you believe him and had the warmth to him that few ever seen and if they did see it then those people made sure to never betray that trust they had with him. It seemed wrong to leave his side and she been alone for a long tim, she needed this. She needed... him... Blushing harder which made the seven tail go kawaii of her host having a crush.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this honestly not knowing how to reply. He had his wife to think about, abet he should let her handle this seeing as he didn't want to be in the range of a SS-Class female rage and fury. It was not wise by ones health to piss off a Kunochi. That includes his wife seeing if she does in fact become part of Konoha forces, then the title of strongest female goes to her. Tsunade Senji wouldn't be even able to match Kaguya raw power.

"I will let my wife decide that Fuu-chan. I wouldn't want to betray her" Naruto spoke honestly. As they continued walking.

Naruto never saw the crushed on Fuu's face. How could he not? Well you learn how to hide certain things as a host. Your true feelings is one. Though she was shock to her core when Naruto just said he was married. Which also took Nanabi by surprise but to only shortly comfort Fuu saying that Naruto's wife could never be better than her.

Nanabi only knew 10 other women that could be better than Fuu or at least just as good of a woman. One was sealed in the moon, the other is known to be dead. The others were sealed in different host across the elemental nations somewhere. And then there is herself which counted her as 11. Oddly Naruto reminded Nanabi a bit about Juubi and Shinji whom were both the Beasts mothers. She didn't know why but the aura he had been familiar. Couldn't place it.

* * *

**_With Kaguya_**

Kaguya Uzumaki was her name now. Happily married to the last royal family of the Uzumaki Clan in which was her own blood which in its self was a form of Incest. Incest that made her the happiest woman alive. It was an odd thing being married to your descendent knowing you were the one whom brought about the clan she given birth too in the form of her third child and only daughter. Kaguya herself wonder if her daughter were here what would she say?

Most likely having to say what was she thinking or is she insane. To which isn't far off from the truth seeing as she almost went insane with what happen in the past.

Its been so long since she had any contact with someone being trapping in that crystal for a millennia. So many things have happened in that time she was sealed as well. First was the War between the Three Forces. One she hoped stayed dead and away from her husband. Another was someone taking the Shinji away from Juubi. Despite what myths and legends say about the Shinji and Juubi they were in fact two separate beings. They symbolized Nature and Life. She was in fact given the fruit to lead the humans to victory seeing as the war was consuming the planet. and she was the only one being among humans strong enough to handle the massive amounts of chakra.

It wasn't till after the war ended in a stalemate that the other two side left. She had a feeling they would return but hoping it wasn't anytime soon or ever. Though she would be foolish to think those two forces wouldn't come again. She just didn't want to lose her hubby because in a way she was kept sane by him. His presence calmed her and relaxed her.

It wasn't also till after the war she started to lose her sanity cause of the amount of power she had. And with the last of her clear thoughts she sealed and trapped herself inside a crystal. Only a millennia later to be set free by the young man she now calls her husband. Though the way he freed her was not expect nor did she think it would work.

But in the name of Kami her hubby lived up to his name of being unpredictable. She sure got a hell of a laugh as he retold the past pranks he did as a kid when he was bored. She hasn't laughed that hard in so long. She wonders what happen to the little tailed beasts her son took into his care after Juubi went stir crazy.

But something still nagged at her knowing the past wouldn't stay dead and away. Which made her slightly worried of what would happen to Naruto. She knew her hubby respected her and never pushed the matter about her past. He could understand she wanted a new life much to her great pleasure he took strides to make her more happy then she has even been.

Still she would have to tell him sometime as seeing he was in fact the Host to Kurama whom was the oldest of the Beast siblings. So she settled for telling him when the time calls for it. But prayed to Kami herself every night that wouldn't happen. Was it selfish to wanting to keep him in the dark and safe? Possibly but she knew he would understand. Though part of her also knew there might be a chance that he would run into one of these jinchūriki. Which made her slightly sadden someone would be classed as a Human Scarface.

Over the course of these 5-6 month Kaguya has changed drastically cutting her white hair to the length no longer than her waist. Her golden honey pupils-less eyes shined in the demist of light. He hour-glass figure was being shown by the kimono she was wearing. Wide hips, amble DD size breast, tone muscle that given her more curves that mostly dream about or try very hard to gain. her skin is a creamy tanned color, her lips she wore the same dark purple lipstick along with he finger nails. Her height has went from 5 ft 10inches to 5 ft 11inches. The kimono is wearing is a dark silk purple with the Uzumaki Clan swirl on the back that as blood-red. She was in the immortal words of her husband she was a drop dead gorgeous woman to whom few or non compare.

She also didn't have to make a point to tell Naruto her favorite color was purple followed by Azure blue when happens to be her husband eye color. Though she would admit she loved staring into those warm soft blue orbs and shiver in delight as he looked at her soft yet like a predator at the same time. Those slitted eyes and whisker marks made him exotic and sexy. That Blood red hair only made it worse.

Blushing Kaguya noticed her thoughts were going into the more perverted side of her. She would never admit it out loud but part of her loved being dominated by her husband in which he did very well. Sometimes they would fight for it only for it to end up much a hotter and rough sex session then planned. But what could she say? She was in loved with her own descendent and by Kami was he hell of a lover.

Plus the fact he was in this CRA program didn't help her at all. Out of all the choices she liked. Only two caught her attention. That was the Anbu Yugao U, whom for most of her husband childhood protected him along with Kakashi H and Mikoto Uchiha. She would only allow Mikoto, Yugao, or one of Mikoto daughters marry Naruto along with her there. Naruto told her that he would only turn the wives he married. But that is only when both he and herself trusted the said woman. And so far Kaguya knew Naruto had Senji blood in him. She could sense it and he was honest with her saying he had the First Hokage Mukoton to which he was the leader of the Senji Clan.

Sighing Kaguya continued among her thoughts thinking of how to treat her hubby to dinner when he returned home. She could make him a batch of Blood Wine, with some stake, green beans cooked with smoked bacon, along with mashed potatoes with another side of salad seeing alot of the times Hiruzen would come over for a full mission report seeing as Hiruzen won't risk Naruto's and her nature of being Konoha's Vampyre out and about. Also when she first came here she was really shocked at the size of her hubby house must to his amusement.

It looked like a normal cabin enough room for 2 people. But NOOOOOO he was a Uzumaki and sometimes they were known for 'maximizing space' of their home. Naruto's cabin was no different. It was a freaking Mansion on the inside with four floors.

Naruto got a kick out of it when Kaguya rush in and out of the home saying "Its bigger on the inside" (Free cookie who gets that reference)

Naruto continued with the tour of 'their' home seeing as he felt responsible for her at the beginning of their relationship. Though he only made effort to comfort her and support her. It was enough for her to develop feelings for the heir. And at the beginning of the second month of being living together Kaguya confessed to Naruto. Much to his shock. But quickly accepted her and she accepted him. Though most would see it as rushed but that's not what it felt like to them. It wasn't till the end of the second month Kyuubi no Kitsune or Kurama informed them that they were already married thanks to Naruto's Vampyre blood flowing in her veins.

And honestly it made since... The kitsune was happy so was Kaguya and Naruto. No need to question what their heart told them was right.

Right?

Though Kaguya still couldn't get over the level of genius was put into her husband's seals. The first floor held the basic Kitchen, living room, a hall bathroom, and an entertainment room. But Naruto also had a gaming room for gambling or anything you can come up with. The second floor had 12 Bedrooms all of them fairly space-ish and nice. The master bedroom is located on the third floor. The second floor also had 6 bathrooms completed with a mini osen inside. The third floor contained a libarary with scrolls and techniques. Such as jutsu, styles, and detailed books on chakra and how to use it more effectively. The last floor is basic study room or relaxing room. Her husband office or study is also on the top floor.

Part of her couldn't believe it but now she has gotten use to it. Naruto always said looks can be a lie, just because something appears to be true doesn't mean it. Often at times things are far more complex then they should be. She couldn't help but agree to his point. Because in her time of ruling over people she knew from experience that more often than not. Things were always more complex then they appear to be.

She broke out of her musings when she heard the door open only to hear a split second later the running feet of someone running back and forth. Smiling she decided to join her husband in the fun.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto watched with an amused smile on his face as Fuu the host to the Seventh Tailed beast, ran back and forth rubbing her eyes as she was dreaming and shouting 'Kai' every 15 seconds. He found this enjoyable seeing her in a state of disbelief. It was funny to say the least. And by the sounds of his wife giggles she agreed. While she can't make fun of Fuu for her reactions cause she did the same thing when Kaguya first entered Naruto's home with the Old Man Hokage. It was an amusing sight-seeing the Anbu and Kaguya reactions and this would never get old. Well at least he hope not cause he would be bored.

Kaguya herself stood by Naruto with in a very professial pose though he can tell she was finding this amusing. Ahh he corrupted her it seems in the ways of pranking. Kaguya given a loving warm smile to Naruto only for him to do the same to her. She lightly blushed at the sight of his bright smile and warm azure blue eyes.

Gah why did he have to be so... Lovable? Yeah that's the word.

Naruto took in his wife appearance and felt a small blush creep up on his face.

It took a good minute for the two lovers to fully notice Fuu staring. More at Kaguya then at Naruto... And the way she was staring was priceless.

Gaping like a wide eye fish Fuu took in the sight of Kaguya. In Fuu's eyes Kaguya was nothing in the short of a dive bomb of a body.

Fuu took in Kaguya wide hips, her waist length white hair, her pupil-less golden honey eyes, the way the kimono clinged to her body and her movements swayed with the wind. The soft warm smile that she given Naruto. Part of Fuu told her to be as respectful as she could to this woman. She felt like she was standing in front of a goddess who can pass judgement on her.

Nanabi herself wasn't fairing to better either. To find out Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the very woman whom brought chakra to the humans was alive and well. Not just that but was married to her host savior was, well it throw the beetle for a fucking loop honestly. She wasn't expecting it. So many questions filled the tailed beast mind, so many unanswered questions over the millennia gone unanswered. Not only that but she was MARRIED to an heir of one of kids clans. Being married to your descendent... That had to be a weird feeling.

Kaguya herself looked at Fuu rather, blankly, she could feel the Nanabi's chakra in the girl and knowing that it bothered her great seeing Nanabi imprisoned in a human body. She could have not gone well for the Tailed Beast.

"Naru-koi whom is this woman?" kaguya spoken to her husband rather in a bored dull tone seeming not interested but the way she said woman made he seems very upset.

"This my Saiai (Beloved) is Fuu, former Shinobi of Taki and Host to the Nanabi. She was sold to Gato a man whom I was sent to kill and found her in a cage. I freed her and felt she was like me, and seeing as Taki had nothing to do with her I wanted to take her in and help her..." Naruto spoke honestly only to get a 'Hmm' from his wife. He felt a small trickle of sweat go down the side of his head hoping he did nothing wrong to upset Kaguya.

He really didn't want to end up like that white-haired pervert that went spying on her in the Hot Spring.

"Well... Lets go inside and talk. I am sure Fuu has some question no doubt Chomei-chan does as well" Kaguya spook softly. Fuu eyes widen at this Kaguya woman whom knows Nanabi's real name.

"Chomei-chan? I take it as the Nanabi real name? And that the Nanabi is a girl?" Naruto spook aloud. He only got a nod from his wife.

"Kurama-chan is also a female and so are the other tailed beast" Kaguya added, but only watched her husband face palm himself and sigh deeply.

"Lets go inside and talk. This will take a while and the old man is coming soon as well" Naruto commented making his wife wonder what was going on with her husband.

* * *

_**One LONG talk later with Naruto, Fuu, Kaguya, and Hiruzen**_

It was a long talk but a needed one. Everyone had gotten answer to some questions that bothered them for a while.

For Naruto the torture of Kurama mind games were finally over! He knew that Kurama along with other tailed beasts were female. Also that Chomei wanted out like Kurama which lead to the current problem they are at now, but more of that in a bit.

For Hiruzen the Old man simply said and I quote "I'm too old for this shit" to have Naruto make a joke saying he will take over for the Old man. Hiruzen himself was really tempted to just give the hat to Naruto right then and there. Hiruzen found out a lot of things. His grandson having more than one bloodline, about the Three Force War that Kaguya fought in and how human's wrote down history wrong making it seem she wasn't as important as her sons. She given birth to them and fought in a war to save the human race.

Hiruzen thanked Kaguya for her sacrifice. He stated she would be made Elite Jounin if she wanted to which the rabbit goddess agreed stating she wants to fight by her husband's side. Hiruzen also took note of the Akatsuki that they talked about earlier making the Old man take Naruto as his final apprentice to which shock Fuu, surprised Naruto, but worried Kaguya. Hiruzen was also shock by Naruto stating he no longer held Kurama but instead had the same level of Youkai and Chakra as her making the three listeners jaw drop a the amount of power Naruto has.

Kaguya herself was happy that her husband manage to find and save Fuu by luck alone. Though she was worried for her husband when he mentioned the Akatsuki and Fuu. She was quickly revealed when she found out Naruto no longer held Kurama so he wasn't much at risk though he was going to act like he held her to not cause a panic. Kaguya made the confession to Fuu that she and Naruto are Vampyres and are married at least to Kyuubi knowledge. Fuu said she wanted to free Chomei but Chomei took control for a split second stating she wanted Naruto to turn Fuu into a Vampyre as well so she could be free and Fuu able to fool everyone thinking she held the Nanabi still.

To which Naruto wasn't bothered by until Nanabi said 'its like marrying Fuu' then allowing Fuu back in control of her body only to blush up a storm at what Chomei said and proceed to scold the she beetle.

Everyone basically had a long honest talk. Though there were certain matters like Kaguya past, she wanted the past dead and forgotten and Chomei agreed to this. So they wouldn't talk about this matter until it came around.

After everything was done and over with Hiruzen left the cabin to his own home to think over some matters. Fuu left to her own room so that she could talk to Chomei over some things in more of a private setting. This leaved the two love birds Kaguya and Naruto to them selves.

* * *

Kaguya went to bed and slipped into her sleeping gown that was a see thew dress that made no effort to hide her breast and shaved lower region. She was simply stunnning every time her saw her naked. He was happy that she was his and he was her's... Clingy? Yes but they didn't care.

Naruto laid in bed with only sleeping shorts on with Kaguya next to him snuggled up really closely.

"Koi..."

"Yes my Saiai?"

"I am glad you are bound to me"

Naruto smiled warmly at his wife and mate. Ahh yes Naruto remembers how they become wedded. Though he wasn't aware of it at the time. In order to free Kaguya from the crystal prison he did three things. One he given her his blood to turn her so she could survive when she got out of the prison. He also suppressed or more over freed her mind from the darkness and madness that plagued her. The last thing he did was help her control her own darkness since no living thing or being can't living without darkness. It was a common fact but not accepted. Light and dark must exist together. Whether someone or something liked it or not. During the process of freeing her Naruto bound himself to Kaguya unaware of the action but didn't regret his choice.

"I am glad you are at my side Saiai"

"The Chunin Exams are coming soon. Month after then next month I believe"

"Do you wish to watch?"

"Hai"

Smiling the two lovers comfort each other lovingly.

* * *

_**With Hiruzen**_

Rubbing his temples Hiruzen thought over the information he heard and the full detailed report. Naruto awaking blood-line, Kaguya and the Female bjiu, Fuu the newest host that joined his village ranks. Sighing Hiruzen looked out the window out into the dark Village.

"My instincts tell me this won't get any easier... I am so making Naruto the Godaime Hokage in 3 years if not sooner, that's if he decides to stay that is... He or Tsunade are the only ones that can lead this Village and not fuck it up" he spoke to him self.

Sighing he singaled his Anbu to which they appeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Bring me Mikoto Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga please" Hiruzen commanded softly to only watch the appear disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_**Next Morning 0400 hours**_

Naruto is up practicing his katas for Red Queen along with his Taijutsu style he named Reddo dansu ken (Red Dance Fist) a different but similar version to his mother's Ushio Ken (Tide Fist). His version of his taijutsu relies on something different from his mother's taijutsu stlye. While his mother's taijutsu was more on using his opponents movements against them his style relies on more hitting pressure points along with his risk zones such as major blood veins, sensitive spots and attacking the joints of the body. Though it still had the aspect of using ones own movements against the opponent, it was more of a break down of your foe defenses making them open to a combo of blows so that he could do that most amount of damage when it called for it.

So far he can spar against clones for about two hours on top of the water surface it still isn't close to the real thing fighting an A-class shinobi or higher. He fought a couple of B-class Missing-nin but they were more into the Ninjutsu area of their career. Which isn't bad. But Naruto trains himself at least to have his jutsus down to one hand sign to only he has 6 of total 33 jutsu down unless you count his Hyoton which he can use only one hand to form hand signs.

While Naruto trains in his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu he has clones or more like an army of Clones to work on his Ninjutsu and his chakra control or anything else Naruto things he needs work on a lot.

A total 2000 clones are working both aspects. 100 were working on his Futon (Wind Release), another 100 are working on Doton (Earth Release), 100 are working on Raton (Lighting Release), 100 are working on Suiton (Water Release), 100 are working on Mukoton are at least trying to match the First Hokage level of Mukonton (Wood Release), It was a slow process for the Sub-elements but it was worth the effort. Though they did take a lot more work then the normal elements. 100 were working on making his Yamiton (Darkness Release) more battle ready instead of just a stealth base element. Though he thinks he has the same limitations as the Nara do with their Shadow release. 100 are working on the Hyoton (Ice Release) though the same boat as Mukoton it was a slow process taking the largest amount of time and effort to wield it effectively.

700 Hundred clones are working on his elemental ninjutsu.

Add to the fact 100 clones are working of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) marks 800 clones busy doing something.

Some other clones just like the one doing the elemental bloodline wanted to work on the Dojutsu Naruto had gotten from the Hyuuga and Uchiha. So 100 clones begin to work on the Hyuuga Dojutsu and another hundred working on developing the Sharingan. That is a total 1000 clones busy. Some clones were busy with the Shunshin No Jutsu trying to make it fast enough for battle seeing as Naruto was kinda of a speed freak like his dad. Though he didn't have the jutsu his dad did he was working on his own natural speed making it as fast as possible.

The rests were well plotting Naruto Next training, some were writing down ideas for new elemental jutsu, some were working on new Fuinjutsu. Others were taking notes on other jutsu in the library or studying about other shinobi and other aspects.

Yes Naruto was studying or his clones are. He could feel the headache he was about to get already. But when Naruto trained he trained till he dropped. He wants the skills to defend his family, because raw power can only get him so far. He needed the skill to back up his power and having '9 tails' of raw power would make even Madara and Hashirama green with envy, it did him no good having no form of control or use of that power.

So Naruto trained hard. He mastered most of his elemental releases. He just needed to fine tone and perfect his jutsu.

* * *

**_Later 1100 Hours_**

Naruto laid out on his personal training field with his eyes closed and lost in his own thoughts or more over going over then memories of his clones letting his mind take in all the information that he gained training from 4 AM till 10:45 AM so he trained himself roughly 6 hours and 45 minutes. He made an improvement on all his subjects and he felt proud of him self.

He learned some new jutsu for his elements he already mastered making it easier to expand his arsenal of Futon, Suiton, and Doton jutsus. He worked on his Raton release being his control and mastery of the lighting element that much closer. That same goes for his Mukoton, Yamiton, and Hyoton. His Bloodline elements are slow even with shadow clones so it is a slow progress but still progress. He also went into learning into Katon (Fire Release) seeing as the Uchiha memories have mostly that as well. He was able to make progress on it without much trouble as he had in the beginning.

Though since Katon isn't his natural release it takes a decent amount of chakra to make the Jutsu work. Though he only covered the basics he will have it down in no time. But Naruto wasn't going to limit him self to his natural releases. Naruto knew that two of the Legendary Sannin had learned and mastered all five element release and had high taijutsu and other shinobi skills that made them Sannin. So Naruto started throwing himself into every aspect of Shinobi arts hoping to ravel them or at lease be at the same Class as his mother whom is or was an SS-Class shinobi. And only Six people ever gotten the SS-Class rank.

As for his Dojutsu powers he made easy progress seeing as those ROOT guys had alot of information and skills containing the two Dojutsu. He had made vase progress in the Byakugan and Sharingan. He already got all the basics down for the taijutsu styles for both and now are working on the more advance stages of them.

His Sharingan though will need alot of work seeing as his right eye only has two Tomoe in it and three in his left. The MS or Mangekyou Sharingan will be out of his reach for some time. He doubts the blindness will be a problem seeing as he has regenerative abilities. Then again from the study of the sharingan Danzo did the EMS Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan seems much closer to reach seeing as Naruto has a total count of 20 pair of Sharingans rolled into one pair of eyes. Same for his Byakugan... His eyes might be more advance or reach a more advance level then it normally takes.

His Fuinjutsu is taking leaps and bound since he started studying the art of Sealing. Well he is a Uzumaki so it's in his blood along with Kenjutsu which also took a leap this morning because now Naruto can use the "Exceed Techniques" that Red Queen has. Sounga is simple to use but the stronger he becomes the less effort it takes for him to weild the demonic blade. Even though the Hell dragon is on his side it still has pride and doesn't left Naruto get cocky.

Opening his eyes Naruto shows the world though the world can't see. Red ruby eyes stare off into space of his training ground. The sharingan is active and needs more work. And since he got the Dojutsu made he can work on Sharingan Genjutsu techniques. Nodding Naruto stopped the flow of Chakra to his eyes turning them into their normal slittted azure blue eyes.

Forming and modeling the chakra Naruto made 1000 seal-less Shadow Clones only for them to fade into existence.

"Ok I want groups of 50 working on what we mastered and what we have not. I want a fully matured sharingan and to have my elemental releases mastered. Or at least two of more. Meaning Katon, Muokton, Hyoton, Sharingan, Byakugan, Raton, Yamiton, Shunshin, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, tactics, and anything else you guys can think of. Now get to it!" Naruto commanded his clones only to get a "YES BOSS" then watch all 1000 clones get to working on their tasks.

Smiling to himself Naruto left his clones do the work while he went to the shower and to get ready for the meeting with the old man today in the after Noon.

Sighing to himself Naruto lost in his own thoughts of what he is learning from the memories of others. Did it feel like cheating and stealing? Yes in a way it did but he was a ninja. It was in his job description to lie, cheat, out-wit, and be the assassin and front line fighter he is. But like everyone that was a Shinobi or Kunochi every nin had their own Moral Code they fellow. And while he had no doubt that the blood-line of his time will be erased by the sands of time slowly fading away into nothingness, in a way he would carry on the bloodline and some teaching that the clans left when they disappeared. So it wouldn't harm mastering and using the blood lines to his own whims.

Though he didn't want to lose himself to power and become arrogant enough to be a fool. Years of living on his own taught him better than to take too much pride

Stopping himself he turns his head to the entrance of the stairs that lead up to the house above only to see his wife in her sleeping nightgown. Raising an eyebrow Naruto wondered why see was still in her sleeping nightgown. Though a large part of him loved her wearing such a thing only for his eyes to feast on her form.

"Hehe Koi is shameless"

"Not my fault your beautiful"

Kaguya blushes, giggles, and smiles at her hubby.

"It's almost time for the mission Hall to open. Will you be leaving me again?" that sounded more like a playful pout then anything which to only get a nod form her husband seeing as he is pretty much called more often on missions that deal with him being solo or working with a small teams.

She can literally count the mission he took seeing as he took the highest amount of D-ranked to C-Ranked missions. He only has 2 A-Ranked missions and no S-Ranked mission to which she thanked Kami. Kaguya wouldn't admit to being worried but in reality like every wife or lover seeing you husband leave the house on a mission that takes him out of the Village she would pray for his safety and his return. She trusts him to be stong enough to handle himself but a lingering part of her worries still.

Nodding she left her husband to train but not before leaving she swayed her hips seductively hint she would want him sooner or later.

Naruto himself watches his wife departs with swaying hips and a body that would kill a lesser man. Luckily for him he wasn't just any man... Though his vampyre instinct were yelling at him to claim his wife in a hot quick exchange of love and heat. Shaking his head and trying to keep his limbo under control Naruto went back to training. But he went into a different part of his training.

Becoming connected to nature or meditating. Its one of the many things Naruto is interested in is learning Senjutsu. Though a dangerous art to learn Naruto seem to have no trouble letting Nature become part of him as he just let it flow in and out of him like a stream. While he isn't Jirayra or Hashirama whom are sages and can use Natural Chakra like they can. He can 'feel' the energy of nature.

More like a meditative state Naruto puts himself in where everything becomes clear, surreal, and most of all he feels a form of peace while doing this. In this state as well Naruto can let the memories of all the clones that disappear flow much easier... Taking in all the experience and knowledge of his earlier clones will take some time. and seeing Naruto had at least an hour or more before he could go to the mission hall he might as well take his time.

While Naruto was in a surreal state his clones continued to work on all aspects of his training. Many clones mark done the pros and cons of some jutsu or more over wrote it down in Naruto's Chronicle. (Think of it as a dairy but he also keeps records and knowledge in it)

Naruto snapped out of his state of medutatetion to sense an ANBU outside his door.

Sighing Naruto got up to go to the door.

* * *

The Anbu is at the front door of the Cabin that belongs to the Village only Uzumaki. The Anbu in Question is new and fairly innocent in the ways of Anbu. His first task and remaining task to follow and protect one Uzumaki Naruto from any threats. He was chosen for this long-term mission by the Sandaime because well because the older more experience ANBU were too busy to protect the Hokage Surrogate grandson. So he was chosen since he was new.

This Anbu wore standard Anbu outfit and gear complete with a Ninjoto, Washi (eagle) mask. He had short bown hair, brown eyes that can be seen though the mask, and stood at 6 Ft 2 Inches. He was much thinner suggesting he was a speed fighter seeing as he wasn't bulk built like his Sempai whom was wore a Tora (Tiger) mask.

Other than that he was just a plain fellow. Only thing special is that he works in ANBU or started working a year ago. He was to bring two scrolls to the Heir of the nearly extinct clan. As well, what they contained was anyone's guess seeing as they were only meant for Naruto's eyes only.

The Anbu stiffen to be caught by the door opening and seeing a Blood red-head open the door.

_'So the rumors are true. He does appear older than he really is'_ the Anbu thought to himself studying Naruto.

Naruto was wearing his normal Shinobi gear, minus his armor gauntlets, boosts, chain-mail, and his leather coat. His swords are back underground where his clones are continuing to train.

To the Anbu Naruto looked like a young warrior not even reached his prime but very strong.

Naruto also studied the Anbu in front of him. He smelled and looked very plain. But his chakra levels suggests he is bordering on High A-class Shinobi.

"Uzumaki-sama I am sent here on a mission that has been given to me by the Lord Hokage" The Anbu stated professilly as he could not knowing how to act around an Uzumaki was hard. They were known for or at least from what he read to be very humble and kind people till you pissed the off or hurt someone they cared for.

Naruto for his fuious stoic expression didn't even twitch or react.

"What is the mission intel on you Anbu-san?"

"To Protect and follow Uzumaki Naruto's order and assist him in any way. And also bring to letter to your attention" The Anbu commented giving a short easy answer.

_'Jiji is giving me an Anbu guard? Something isn't right. Jiji wouldn't give me a personal Anbu or anyone a personal ANBU unless...'_ Naruto thought calm while studying the Anbu.

"I see. Come in and follow me to my study. May I see the letters?" Naruto asked calmly while keeping his poker face up.

The Anbu nods and hands Naruto the two letters and let the Anbu inside only for him to blink rapidly behind his mask. _'Its bigger on the inside'_ the Anbu thought trying to remain composed. Seeing Naruto montioning the Anbu to follow Naruto himself lead the Anbu to his study (Office).

The Anbu had to be impressed. Naruto's house was nice and well-kept. And to top it all it was spacy.

Naruto couldn't help be amused of the Anbu trying to not acted surprised when he enter his house. mentality shrugging Naruto was soon in his office sitting at his desk opening the first letter that was a black scroll. The Anbu just stood idly by the door entering and exiting Naruto's office as if taking post as his guard.

_Dear Uzumaki-san_

_You may not know me but I am Hiashi Hyuuga Clan Leader of the Hyuuga Clan. And on a more personal level I knew your parents. Though I was informed that I can't speak on the matter of your father just yet. I can however speak on the matter of how I knew your mother. But maybe that is for another time all together._

_But as of late last night me, Uchiha Mikoto along with a pair of Anbu were made aware of you having both the Uchiha and Hyuuga Dojutsu plus the Shodaime-sama Mukoton. As of this matter of you having these bloodline is strictly classified. Mikoto, the Anbu, and I were offered to train you in a clans arts. Not given a surprise when Mikoto jumped at the chance seeing as we all know how she feels about you. I have agreed to this training. But as clan head I can't personally train you. So I will have to send you other means of teaching. I also will keep this matter from my clan seeing as I do not only own both your parent but as a family friend. So fair warning when using the bloodlines you some how unlocked._

_I will meet you in a week time to start you on your training so please be prepared for your training with me._

_Until then Good luck Uzumaki-san. _

_Sincerely Hiashi Hyuuga._

Taking a deep breath Naruto inwardly smiled at himself with a pat on the back. Though he knows he shouldn't slip now. These were family friends, and even though Hiashi and Mikoto were also Elite Jounin they were not to be taking lightly. If anything they're Bingo Book moniker suggest these two are right up there in the most powerful of shinobi in the village. Closing Hiashi's letter Naruto burned the scroll leaving no trace of the information that had been contained inside. It was classified. No need to expose it.

Looking at the red scroll Naruto steeled himself for Mikoto's letter. Opening it Naruto begin to read her letter.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_Well young man you manage to surprise Hiashi and I, having three of the most famous Kekkei Genkai is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm at a lost to what to exactly to say. Add to the fact we hardly talk now hurts my poor little heart. Naru-chan must not like his auntie._

Naruto rolls his eyes. Mikoto also played the loving fun aunt for him. It's also one reason why he was more scared of her then Hiashi. The way she just smiles and makes sure your shitting your pants at the same time doesn't boat well. Turning back his eyes to the letter Naruto begins to read again.

_Now Naruto-kun I jumped at the chance to teach you the RIGHT way to wield the Sharingan and its powers. I don't want you to be like so many of our clan (Whom are now dead)... So tomorrow morning I want you to come to our clan compound so I can begin your training. Don't worry I will start you off with some basics. Nothing to hard, don't want you hating me after all._

Naruto could swear he felt the sadistic aura coming that line.

_So please be at the Uchiha compound at 0600 hours. Training will stop at 1000 hours leaving us with a total of 4 hours of training till next week when you go to Hiashi training for a week and then come back to me after his week. This will continue for 3 weeks for each of us. So see ya soon. And as far as I know your going to have An Anbu protection and a teacher in the Anbu. Do not know who but I am sure you will be better than we expect. _

_Love Mikoto Uchiha_

Sighing Naruto destroyed the scroll Mikoto written to him and though about what she meant along with Hiashi. 3 weeks each with the Marach of a clan in Konoha teaching him how to fully use his Dojutsus.

Things were going to be alot more interesting. That was for sure.

Naruto stopped in his thoughts feeling his clones pop one by one. Knowledge started flooding his mind on what he learned or already mastered. Sighing he hadn't made any progress on the blood lines. His element release will need a lot more work before he feels like using anything else in battle. So he battle wise his was stuck with Futon, Doton, and Suiton. Though he made progress on figuring out how to improve the Shinshin technique. it will be awhile before he can fully use it to the potential that he knows he can take it too.

Sighing Naruto reached over to a pen to write in his Chronicle only for the pen to fly into his hand.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto thought only one thing and one thing only.

_'Well... Damn I might have telepathic powers... Well here is to new beginnings'  
_

* * *

_**Onyx: Done!**_

_**Naruto: Not bad, so Chunin exams are coming up? **_

_**Onyx: Yeah, something like that. **_

_**Naruto: Little to soon?**_

_**Onyx: For what I have planned? No no it won't be soon enough. **_

_**Naruto: You could just slow down.**_

_**Onyx: After the exam.**_

_**Naruto: Ok. So what are the pairings?**_

_**Onyx: So far I only see a mazssive harem forming. but more on that later. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Naruto: Please forgive thee spelling and grammar. He isn't the best. **_

_**Onyx: HEY**_

_**Naruto: Bye guys.** _

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Genin (But really Low Kage Level)**_

_**Threat:  
High A-Class (But really he is High S-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Expert), Fire (Trained), Wood(Expert), Yami (Darkness) (Expert),  
Hyoton (Expert).  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 9-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
NarutoxKaguyax?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow Whip (Lords or Shadow 2) (Not learned)_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**  
_**  
BloodLines:  
Mukoton  
Hyoton  
Byakugan  
Sharingan (Two Tomoe right eye, three Tomoe lefts eye)  
Rinnegan (Developing)  
(Room for two more if you guys want but that's it)  
**_

* * *

**_Kaguya Profile:_**

**_Name: Kaguya Uzumaki_**

**_Age: 1,000 +_**

**_Race: Vampyre_**

**_Type: Turned_**

**_Clan: Uzumaki (Husband is Uzumaki)_**

**_Rank: Eltie Jounin_**

**_Threat:_**  
**_SS-Class_**

**_Nature Releases:_**  
**_Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting. (All mastered)_**

**_Strength: 8-10_**

**_Stamina: 9-10_**

**_Skill: 9-10_**

**_Control 10-10_**

**_Powers as a Vampire:_**  
**_Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypotism._**

**_Special Power: God-like affinities._**

**_Paired: Naruto (Married)_**

**_Arts Mastered: Ken, Nin, Tai, and Fuin._**

**_Moniker: Brutal Demon_**

**_Weapons: Evolutions Scimitars._**


	5. Chapter V: Chunin Exams (Part I)

A/N: Welcome to Chi No Purinsu chapter 5, and yes the V is the number five.  
I plan to st this off as a the beginning of the chunin exams and these will be short chatpers.  
Hopefully I think.

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Welcome guys to the fifth chapter of my series. Hope your enjoying the show. As it plays in your head like a tv.**_

_**Naruto: And as a final debate the harem polls will close soon. SO chose quickly. And if you have already, send a message so I can count them.**_

_**Kaguya: Wait what happens if they are all tied?**_

_**Naruto and Me: We chose at random.**_

_**Kaguya: (Shrugs)**_

_**Onyx: Ok guys I will say this again I am not the best speller nor am I the best in grammar. But if you want please point of my mistakes and I will repost a chapter with it corrected.**_

_**Naruto: Also there will be a bonus in the two chapters coming up. Onyx will leave 6 clues in his story in the next two chapters for you to find. If you spell out the name you get a run down of whats going to happen in the next ten chapters and you get to request anything of or writter.**_

_**Onyx: I can already feel the headache coming. (Cries anime tears)**_

_**Kaguya: (Sighs)**_  
_**loneonyxwolf owns nothing of Naruto or referses to other stories that may pop up. Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

_"To say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with our consequences, whether glorious or tragic- Ezio"_

_**Chapter V: Chunin Exam (Part I)**_

Naruto Uzumaki is sitting atop his father's head thinking over what happen over the past month he has had the 'Blood-line' training with Hiashi, Mikoto, and the one anbu whom was part of Orochimaru Blood-line experiment whom worked with Danzo. Slimy snaked got away with it and along with their lives intact. Could the Sandaime do nothing right?

Sighing and shaking his head, nothing would come of that kind of thinking. Danzo covered his track well and without hard-core proof he did something 'against' konoha interest. Then he couldn't be charge with anything. Though there could have been a 'under the table' order to kill the war hawk but he had an army still of ROOT ANBU. Though not powerful enough and skilled enough to do anything. Danzo still might have in hiding 100 or more ROOT. And those ROOT are a risk.

And while not number in like they were in the past they can still do harm to many people. And Naruto rather find a way to kill the bastard before he can do any harm to innocents. Lucky for him he had the training from Mikoto, Hiashi, Yamoto. So he felt like he can handle a small squad of Anbu, two or three at the most.

As for the training Naruto went though he made leaps and bound being taught be more experience shinobi.

Training under Mikoto super vision was fun. He learned and Mastered Katon (Fire Release) and Raiton (Lighting Release) to which those two were giving him a bit of a problem. He also matured his Sharingan around the second week when Mikoto was training him in their clans Genjutsu techniques. Which to Naruto's pleasure he found greatly useful. Mikoto also drilled him on not letting the power of the Sharingan go to his head and only use the copy ability when the mission called for it. So strictly drilled him in or more basically 'don't be an ass'. To which he can see the point of the dojutsu powers making the user arrogant.

She also made in an effort to let or more over not let him find out about the fourth level of the dojutsu. The Mangekyo Sharingan seems to be a dark stain on the Uchiha family name. Even some documented cases where a family member killed another to awaken the fourth level. Naruto found himself pitying the good Uchiha like Mikoto, Sasuki, and Imuzi... These girls seem to just be what the Uchiha Clan needed way back when. He also noted that the Uchiha clan was more of a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu favor. Not like the Hyuuga whom favored the use of Taijutsu only. Though Naruto had some issues with that clan to begin with. He kept to himself about the issues.

Naruto also learned the Uchiha taijutsu which he added some of his own flare making it in his favor. He could fight against Mikoto for an hour and a half before she got tired. Though retired she put up one hell of a fight. If it wasn't for her training him he could have been killed many times because she ones one of 5 S-Class shinobi in the Village. But all those S-class shinobi were part of a clan. So it came as no surprise. He would have counted the Anbu but he didn't know any of them so case and point ANBU were meant to be the shadows of the Village.

Training with Hiashi Hyuuga could have gone... Better, he was an ass at times and other times he wasn't. A better leader and teacher than he was a father. If his two daughters were anything to go by. Hinata was too shy and timid for the Shinobi world and might get herself killed if she doesn't shape up soon. And Hanabi... What could Naruto say she was a little girl with a stick up her ass like Sasuke. Though he did learn the basic for the taijutsu Style Hiashi stopped his training early for some reason or another. didn't bother him one bit. He counted to master his other Dojutsu at an advance pace. Making the Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) into his own style naming it Surasshinguu~ēbu (Thrashing Waves)...

Naruto was either very good with the Byakugan or he wasn't so he spent a lot of time improving that over the Sharingan. Though he did practice the Sharingan with his clones.

Training with Yamoto whom was part of an experiment Orochimaru started and was funded by Danzo. The man had the First Hokage DNA implanted in him giving him the Mokuton though he could never use it on the same level, it was refreshing to know that this guy wasn't that much of an ass. Though he was a perfectest. He made to strictly train Naruto in the way of Mokuton but the man was also prepared if Naruto ever lost control of the Kyuubi much to his surprise Naruto never lost control over also appears that the Old Man never told these three he was no longer a host showing that the Old Man had gone with Naruto original plan of keeping it secret.

Though Yamoto was good at teaching he had a horrible personality. He was always professional used complex words or phases to explain something. He was sure that the Old Man was use to it but Naruto wasn't and often times lost Naruto to what his lecture was about. He got out of the Academy to avoid all that not go back in. Kami must really hate him. But other than that Naruto master Mokuton far better than Yamoto in often times compare for the Shodaime himself.

However Naruto's Hyoton was taking the longest or more over he didn't have a teacher to show him how to truly use the Ice release to its full potential  
but he managed.

He is supposed to meet his wife, Hiashi, Mikoto, and Yamoto in the Old Man's office today at 0900 hours. So far he had 3 hours left. So he was going to relax a bit and wait.

His thoughts soon drifted to his telepathic powers. So far he has yet to lift anything heavier than a ton, but hell it was progress and Naruto use a few combo moves too. Also training with it was a lot of fun. Though he is limited he made some moves that can help greatly. So far he can snap necks easy just by looking. He found this out by using training dummies. He also can send a blast of telepathic wave outward in a full 360 blocking anything he can't react in time. Though he did test out some things.

Then he got the idea... Could he fly with his new-found power?

Turns out the answer was a fun full ride in his training ground. Naruto could in fact fly. Though it took him 10 clones and 5 hours how to figure it out.. Now he can fly. He wasn't sure who else could fly but damn it was awesome. Being able to feel the wind and anything else in the air was awesome. Though he couldn't use it out publicly he had hell of a time pissing off his wife cause she could get a hit on him when they trained together.

Ahh how could he forget Fuu. Fuu was excited when Naruto could fly like her. they had a lot of fun sneaking out of the Village at night then flying around. It was sort of their version of a date. Naruto wasn't sure he should turn Fuu. Aging stops once they someone is turned. So he promised he when they reached 20 or 24 he would turn her. He was sure she didn't want to be stuck as a 14-year-old girl for all eternity.

Other then that Naruto was proud of his achievements. Mastering katon, Mokuton, and Raiton. Learning some genjutsu, gaining a new vampyre power, yep Naruto was happy with his life. It also helped that Naruto also made a break though discovery when it concerned Bjiu hosts and why they died when the beast was removed from them. It was because the Youkai (Demon chakra, just go with it) was also removed. And since the host had both chakra's, they would die without the Youkai. Much like Chakra the host need Youkai to survive. Naruto was grinning like a loon when he found out what others couldn't.

Smiling at the thoughts of the past month Naruto can say he could at least take on Mikoto and end the match in a draw.

_'Maybe I should change my outfit again? Or more over change it up a little?'_ Naruto thought looking at his current shinobi armor and clothing. It wasn't bad, but he was growing out of it plus with the resistance seals he made he would need to find more sturdy armor. Maybe something a mix of samurai armor and Shinobi armor. Tougher then what he has on but light enough to not weigh him down too much.

Yeah it sound like a good idea but then again... His wife will most likely say something and try to get a custom design for him. That woman... One thing he didn't enjoy was a her fashion passion. The shopping date were ok.

What he was not ok with was walking 5 hours around a shop doing nothing but go though clothing. It was annoying.

Naruto also went over a mental check list. He mastered all his element release making it MUCH easier to use the said elemental jutsu. His speed and Shunshin made people thing he was using his dad's technique which he found out he had help from his mother whom also wrote down the formula in her diary.

Can some say Christmas?

Though he is barely able to begin working on the technique he will master it before then end of Next month. It was his goal.

And also increase his flying speed. Cause being zapped out of the air by a lighting bolt isn't fun. So their is that.

Naruto also worked on trying to get up to Exceed level II on his Red Queen. But it is slow progress and it takes some getting use to those speeds. He didn't rip a muscle but Kami his muscles wore sore all over. Regenerative or not it hurt like a bitch to even move.

Sighing Naruto thought more and more, barely noticing the ANBU shunshin behind him. but that was only for a second.

"Uzumaki-sama, Hokage-sama has called for your presence" the Anbu stated.

Ah yes, his personal Anbu. How could he forget him? Naruto still didn't know why the Old Man assigned him a personal guard.

Nodding the to the Guard the Anbu slipped into the shadows, over more like Naruto's shadow to be unnoticed.

Naruto got up and Shunshin in a flash of blood-red appearing in the Old Man office finding out he appeared in the middle of a heated argument with Hiashi, Mikoto, Hiruzen, the Elders, and Tsume whom is head of Inuzuka Clan whom is most likely acting as a witness to the argument.

Hiruzen just blinked at his surrogate grandson wondering if he was going insane cause he just swore Naruto just Flashed into his office in a color of Blood-red. He was sure is was just a very quick Shunshin but damn it looked close to the _Hiraishin no_ _Jutsu_ (Flying Thunder God Technique). Many of the other occupies were wondering the same thing, just staring at the young man who just appeared in the room. The Hidden Anbu were about go ape shit as well when Naruto appeared in a flash of red.

Naruto just stared at every with a stoic expression calmly looking around and sensing other chakras.

"Should I get the popcorn and watch old people argue or should we all talk civil... Not you Mikoto your not old, your beautiful" Naruto added the last part not wanting to feel her wrath in her training she gives him. He seeing a like tint of pink that is dusted on Mikoto cheeks but she quickly hides it. Hiruzen just sweat-drops at his Mago attitude, Hiashi just sighs, and the Elders give a glare to the Uzumaki politely just does not give a single fuck what they think or say. The ANBU snicker as the red-head non-caring act. It was refreshing how he made everything a joke.

Hiruzen coughs to get everyone's attention and motions them to all sit down which they do. Naruto however goes and stands by Hiruzen side since there are no seats left.

"Now as Naruto-kun said lefts talk civil. And not give him the joy of us bickering like it's a soap opera. Now Naruto-kun, Mikoto has brought to over attention legally she can adopt you much like Hiashi seeing as you have both Dojutsu. I include in the fact to them you have the Mokuton. So in truth that brings up your status as an Senju. To which you may be the last member and only remaining Senju in the Village" Hiruzen informed his Mago who was to his left.

Naruto inwardly groaned with a great displeasure. Fucking great, just great, they had to call him and discuss one thing he hated more than the wait time for ramen, Politics. Naruto just Nodded showing the Old Man he can continue speaking.

"Now as 'members' of these clans. You're related to these clans one way or another. And seeing as Mikoto has no legal status over you nor does Hiashi they have to gain your permission to adopt you. And as the last Senji you are under the CRA. Do you understand?" Hiruzen giving a bit more information, honestly wondering what Naruto will do. Only to get one look in return.

The famous 'Get to the fucking point' look Naruto perfected.

Hiruzen just sweat-dropped at this look. He really should have known this was coming but he had to explain this anyway.

"As such, Mikoto is looking to Adopt you same as Hiashi. The council wants you under the CRA which will only take effect if you don't affect the adoption. but in return for not taking the adoption you are granted full rights from your parents, clans, and Chair in the Council" Hiruzen finished to only gain a look of horror in Naruto's stocked face. Inwardly Hiruzen chuckled at the face he was making.

While everyone awaited an answer Naruto thought of the possibility that were in front of him. He could go for Mikoto and accept her as his step-mother as his real mother always wanted to happen if anything happen to her. But politically that will raise a few questions about why the Uchiha Clan gets him. Seeing as soon as these elders leave this Office the knowledge of Naruto having more than one bloodline will be the talk of the town. Same goes for the hyuuga clan. Seeing as neither of these groups know Naruto is no longer a host of Kurama, they will see it as one clan gaining to much power and cause a shift in the balance in the Village. His third choice sounds the best of all but he knew there was a catch to that one as well... Meaning they can put bloodline seals to make sure none of his children have the same blood lines he does. He can predict that from the Hyuuga clan but not the Uchiha.

All the choices laid out in front of him had pros and cons. Though being a fox by nature Naruto choose something that favored him souly.

"I decline all of it. I will not choose any of the options" Naruto said in a stern tone leaving no room for argument. He can see Mikoto and Tsume wasn't shocked by this and neither was Hiashi. Then again they could be REALLY good at hiding their reactions. Though the Elders weren't as tamed.

Naruto raised a hand before anyone could even so much as open their mouth.

"Let me explain. For the past 12 years I have been beaten, tortured, and abused by this Village with only a few protecting me. Add on to the fact I have two dujutsu and Mukoton makes me a prime target for all other villages to attract and try to kidnap me to use me as a breeding stock. There is also the Assassination attempts on my life which I am pretty sure is higher than all the Hokage and Daimyo combined. Sure please explain to me WHY in Kami great bless should I just accept all of this like all my life I never had once been nearly killed. I may have bloodline. Buts that is what they are. MY BLOOD-LINES flowing though MY VEINS. They aren't the Hyuuga's, Uchiha, or Senju. But they are Uzumaki cause I am a UZUMAKI!" Naruto said with cold well place wording saying what exactly what he needed to say.

And he brought very good points. While he had the blood lines known from the three clans he named. No clan has even claimed him so legally he wasn't bound by the clans laws or anything. Thus making the Sharingan, Hyoton, Mokuton, and Byakugan his own bloodline. So legally no clan can claim him now or ever and neither could the other clans do anything about him. They can't prove either he stole it since it naturally woken up in him meaning the blood lines are now belong to the uzumaki. Simply he was out of his reach.

Naruto knew this was a gamble but in order to remain free of the Hyuuga Clan and Uchiha Clans laws he needed to state he was a Uzumaki, and as the last known Uzumaki no one could make him join another clan. This was also a stand stating just because he has these blood-lines doesn't make him a Hyuuga, Uchiha, or Senju. Let alone a Yuki member. He was a Uzumaki and he was staying that way.

And judging from Hiruzen smile he made the right choice.

"Naruto-kun brings up a valid point in this argument. He is a Uzumaki and wasn't born into the Hyuuga, Senji, or Uchiha meaning the bloodlines he has are his own and part of the Uzumaki Blood line. There for the blood-lines he processes are his own, he wasn't born into either of the three clans spoken of. Therefore he isn't bound by Konoha Clan laws. That and saying Naruto-kun awoken these blood-lines him self." Mikoto said backing up Naruto's statement. She knew this is the most possible outcome. And she felt proud of Kushina kid out smarting some people.

"I agree with Mikoto-dono. The law clearly states that any blood-line belongs to that clan and that clan alone. And since Naruto-dono awoken these blood lines and he was born a Uzumaki. That means under the law that the Mukoton, Sharingan, and Byakugan he processes belongs to his clan the Uzumaki Clan. That being said the clans can try to claim him under their name but legally they can't do anything to the lad" an Elder spoken agreeing with Mikoto.

Hiruzen and Hiashi nod it was a valid point. Meaning the Uzumaki Clan now has two Dojutsus and Mokuton as their own. And since Naruto awoken it himself, it doesn't matter if he is related to the clan in some form or not. He was born a Uzumaki. And the Uzumaki clan was dying out with Naruto as the last heir. So they couldn't take that from him and they all knew that. Meaning they also had no choice in the matter of letting Naruto go free despite what the Elders of the clans think. Even it will be only the Hyuuga clan elders complaining seeing as the Uchiha elders are all dead.

"Well while that's settled I would like everyone dismissed, ANBU included I must talk to Naruto alone." Hiruzen spoken calmly but in a commanding voice. Only to have everyone including the Anbu leave shortly after.

Naruto went and sat in front of Hiruzen desk allowing the old man to take a breather.

"That was a big risk you took Naruto-kun" Hiruzen spoke softly to his Mago.

Naruto nodded and he agreed it was a big risk and no doubt made some enemies by time word gets out. "A needed risk Jiji, I would let the council or anyone else affect me. I am a Uzumaki till the end" Naruto said proudly of his clan.

Hiruzen smiled warmly at Naruto, no doubt would bring a good name to his clan regardless of what others say. He was a good person regardless of clan... or race.

"Naruto-kun... I am proud of you. I truly am you are choosing your own path. And regardless of where that path takes you, I love you as if you are my own. Never forget that. Also this brings up another thing... I am guessing you have a pretty good idea of whom your dad is" Hiruzen spoke more warmly and soft at his Mago.

Naruto nodded.

"Ok... I promised you old man I wouldn't tell till your ready. but your ready. And I know your ready for anything that comes your way. But you will need everything I am about to give you to help defend yourself and your wife or wives along with your family" Hiruzen stated to Naruto only to receive another nod.

"What about the Village?" Naruto asked

"The Village... Honestly half the time Naruto I think this Village doesn't even deserve you in it. That's why you are always free to leave and do as you wish, hell if you rebuild the Uzushiogakure I will move there just to be your adviser" Hiruzen grinned and Naruto chuckled.

"Now lets get on to more serious business"Hiruzen spoken in a more professional tone of voice to which Naruto paid rapid attention.

* * *

Walking out of the Tower Naruto thoughts were swarming over what the conversation he had with the Old Man. It was refreshing to be able to use his blood-line publicly. He didn't have to worry about anyone questioning anything ever though they could try the story around his bloodline is sealed tight. And the only people whom knew the truth are him, Hiruzen, Fuu, and his wife.

Naruto talked about most with the Old man of Moving to Uzushiogakure and rebuilding his clan there where it was home to them for many many generations and only seemed fit to do such a thing. Thus Naruto was Naruto in the privacy of the Hokage Office was named the new Uzukage. Naruto felt... nervous to be honest but he knew it had to be done. He wanted to follow his heart and rebuild what once was lost. Naruto was given some things to start with. First off he had gotten 10 Anbu under his personal command which was a plus, an ally peace treaty with Konoha no Sato. He is ment to move at the end of the Chunin Exams.

Naruto automatically sent a letter to Tazuna seeing as he is a builder and can help rebuild some of his clans home land back into shape. Naruto's Kage robes were also ordered seeing as those are made of very nice and fine silk. His status as Kage is only known to the Shinobi council and himself. He has to tell his wife to pack everything for the big move to Uzushiogakure. Kami things were kinda looking up. And honestly, he was very existed to become kage of his home land. Though it won't be one of the Great hidden Ninja village it will serve a purpose. And Uzumaki clan members would be welcome home once more. Though going back to his home Village is a good idea. Doesn't mean it will be easy or everyone will come. And Uzumaki members might want to stay hidden..

Shaking his head Naruto can't afford to dwell on this at this time. He needed to focus on the Chunin Exams and moving. That is his only two things he has to do. And seeing as Fuu and Kaguya are his only members then that means he needs more people and more connections.

Sighing Naruto needed to talk to his wife, she was know what to do, seeing she is better with politics and such.

Continuing to walk at his own lazy calm pace Naruto felt the presence of all 10 of his ANBU Guard and thought about how he was going to rename them ANBU like the Raikage has name their version of ANBU STORM or BOLT. Shrugging he didn't have to think about it now. His only goal now is to make chunin and bring back the Uzumaki. Though it was quite hard when ideas kept swarming in his head.

It was a nice night. But also none of the ANBU following him knew what he was... Great... He was hoping not to tell many people but that doesn't seem to be the cause. He oddly wonders what will bring about in the chunin exams coming up. He is meant to go into a build or back to the Academy at noon in room 301.

It was going to be a long night.

"Do you guys know a good armor shop and Blacksmith?" Naruto asked to no one in view but the ANBU shadowing heard him

"The Ken Clan shop is the best place in the Village" one Anbu spoken from the shadows not revealing himself. Naruto nodded this was true. The Ken Clan were always one of the best blacksmith and sword clans.

"May I ask Uzukage-sama, why do you need armor?" a feminine voice spoken. She was watching his movement for a while and the outfit he had on suited him perfectly. Other than the long trench coat she had no problem with what he wore.

"While what I am wearing is good, I feel as if it's not enough so I am planning to add some armor and change-up the design. It will still be light than most samurai armor but it will be a better design of ninja and Samurai mixing together to create the best protection along with being there not to restricts my movements" Naruto explained calmly. By now he entered the wood near his cabin. Having a good idea of what his armor will be like.

"What ever you think is best Naruto-sama" the feminine voice spoke thinking on the boys words. They held mirth to them, strong armor and doesn't weight down the user. It made sense and seeing as she could tell he was wearing chain-mail in a vest like fashion under his coat meant he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Naruto is in his study reading a book on his mothers notes while relaxing. The anbu Naruto had before was put in command of the 10 Anbu that joined Naruto's clan. it was an odd feeling gaining 11 Anbu class warriors into his clan so quickly. But he didn't question it in the least. His wife was waiting for him to come to bed while Fuu was studying under Naruto as a Seal user.

Fuu not to long ago about a week to be precise asked Naruto to teach her about Fuinjutsu, to which he agreed with a small smile. Right now she is just trying to learn to control her brush strokes calmly enough. And if he could see her flinch now and then that means Chomei is helping. Fuinjutsu is a dangerous art for a reason so the beetle wasn't going to allow her host blow up in a giant flaming ball. She went to bed not to long ago showing the practice strokes that she had done. If been like this since she gotten to live with the Uzumaki. She has trained to get her strength back which took awhile. But she is a hard worker and show she has an incredible talent at everything. Some more than others but she is striving under the care Naruto has given her.

Kaguya herself has taken the duties of Elite Jounin seriously. Though she only has two friends other than her husband whom she sees as her best-friend/lover/supporter/and partner all rolled up into one. She is normally sent out on patrol duty which bores her to no end seeing as she is more of the leader type and one that can sit at a desk for hours on end and make the 'tough choices' his surrogate grandfather so lovingly mentioned to him.

Naruto stopped read to look up wondering if the Anbu ever noticed the barrier seal that goes up at night to keep intruders away (cough cough ROOT cough cough).

"You know... There is a barrier seal that keeps out intruders or anyone whom gets funny ideas guys. You can go to sleep" Naruto spoke softly while still wearing his stoic expression. He heard a slight sigh and face palm... At least that's what he thought it was with the slapping sound.

Naruto dismissed the ANBU to their own rooms, no doubt they will wake before him or Kaguya. Fuu will most likely be asleep till noon unless his wife goes and wakes up the girl.

Naruto turn his head back to his mother's notes on Fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki Clan reading information he needed to find the ruins of his once former clans village. It wouldn't be that hard finding it, it was surrounded by whirlpools of water as a natural defense to the island. The problem however is getting to the said Village without being killed by the powerful whirlpools. Its been at least nearly 40 years since the island destruction... Since then the village has been closed off from the world no a single soul can enter the compound unless they are a Uzumaki. Meaning he has to find a bypass so Fuu, his ANBU, and his wife can live there saftely without causing any alarms to go off. Leaving with Naruto with one choice in mind...

He would have to travel to his homeland alone and prepare everything for everyone to arrive. It did make since but its one he is going to have to take anyway.

Sighing Naruto closed the book and stored away the notes and everything he was studying in scrolls than locking them into a safe for well, safe keeping.

He needed to be ready for tomorrow. He had a Chunin Exams to take.

* * *

**_Morning 1100 Hours_**

Naruto Uzumaki is currently watch a spar between his wife and Fuu. Though its a very one-sided battle Kaguya shows the skills she has a millennia ago. Along with her EMS and Byakugan, she is clearly an SS-Class Shinobi by a land slide. It's also clear that the ANBU doesn't want to get on her bad side in which is a good idea. Seeing as she can use the Sharingan with god like skill same with her Byakugan.

Naruto feed awhile ago and is now warmed up for his Chunin exams. In his shinobi outfit and armor he mentality prepares him self. He has an hour left. Getting up Naruto motions his wife and Fuu to come over.

"Time to go love" Kaguya speaks lovingly to Naruto. Fuu standing to the side watches the two lovers slightly jealous of Kaguya connection with Naruto.

Naruto nods to his wife and shunshin to get his blades and go to the Academy, for what he hopes is the final time in his life.

* * *

_**Academy 1145 hours**_

Naruto stood in front of the ninja academy recalling many times that he played pranks out of bored or favored went off to train instead of listening to lectures all day long. He wasn't the type to sit down and let thinks happen. Naruto was more of a quick thinker and action taker. Though he would need to calm down by the time he moves to his home land. But that wasn't for another 2-3 months seeing as it normally takes that long for a Chunin exam to finish.

Sighing Naruto walked forward ignoring the whispers and glances of other people. He wondered whom will take part in the Chunin exams and this also brought up an idea to gather as much info on other players and make sure few as possible make it though the Chunin exams.

It was a good idea, running blindly on missions was never good idea. Even the smallest detail for a shinobi could mean the diffences in life and death. And since he gotten scrolls on many Ninjutsu and knowledge from the old man seeing as he will be maybe mid S-Class shinobi. But he is only a low S-class along with holding back a lot of his aces.

Walking though the halls Naruto went to the second floor only to see some low level genjutsu placed on the door and two Chunin Henge as kids. It would have worked but they should have Henged the other door numbers and not just one. It would be easier to fool the others but with that kinda illusion most low genin might pick up on it.

Naruto continued to walk till he reached up stairs and found the class of 301... _'Now or never I guess'_ Naruto thought

Opening the door Naruto found himself on the receiving end of many people Killing Intent. To Naruto he brushed it off. But as a good measure...

Flaring a brief wave of his chakra, killing intent, and blood lust. Small cracks formed around him as he saw many flinch at the feel of his power. Even though he is limited at 10% at most he managed to fine tune his chakra in such a way that he can take on Elite Chunin no problem. He would have to though steady him self against harder opponents such as A-class and higher. To which every Jounin or special jounin is A-class or higher not to mention the ANBU.

Heading to the near by wall Naruto leaned against it studying the cowrd. It found something very off. One being there are many Genin here that have higher chakra levels than what normal genin have. It could only be that their sensei held them back and now are giving them the chance to become Chunin... Or they are not Genin and in fact a higher ranked then claimed. There were a total of 1200 people. Three caught Naruto's attention really quickly. One being a red headed boy from Suna. He had a Bjiu inside him. Same with a Kumo ninja whom was female and had certain movements to her sway that reminded him of a cat. The last one is a girl that had blue hair and purple eyes. He felt the presence of a Bjiu in her as well. the bluenette clear was from Kiri. They were all taking glances at him as well.

The Red head seemed blood thirsty and borderline psycho.

The Kumo seems to be eying him like a piece of meat, at least that is what her hungry gaze is saying.

The Kiri girl only took a couple of looks as if trying to piece something together.

_'So there are three hosts, one is nearly insane, one is a cat in heat, and the last one... The last one is trying to put something together'_ Naruto thought. He found it odd that there were three hosts in one Village. Suna and Konoha are allies but the relationship between the two villages are like sand paper. (Pun intended). Kumo was neutral at most. And Kiri Naruto had no knowledge of whom they were their allies. Iwa sent some genin but then again they felt like jounin level at least.  
_  
'Something is not adding up here'_ Naruto thought. And it didn't make much since to him. Maybe he should give his jiji a heads up on what's going on here.

Naruto did notice his fellow class mates enter but payed them no mind. He was trying to figure out what's going on. His gut told him something was off. It made no since to have these many power nin in one place whom can easily pass this exam. Add to the fact Kumo tried to kidnapped his mother and Iwa hated his father more than anything else. He kinda is happy that he hasn't figured out the formula for his dad jutsu. Iaw would just try to kill him on the fact alone that his old man killed an army of Iwa Nin. To he heard are still trying to recover from their loss.

Naruto looked at his fellow class mates talk among themselves smiling and a bit of laughing. Hehe if they could do that despite what's going on then they will go far. He guessed its their way of handling a stressful position. He to had certain quirks he picked up to handle the 'dark' world he lives in. He often plays music, reads, or cooks to get away from the hardships of the day. He knew Shika likes to play shogi, Choji likes eating food to help him release the stress. Kakashi for what he knows of the man likes to be lazy and very sarcastic.

He looks back at many of the Genin they are facing the months to come. Oto a new village, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and finally another new village named Heiya ni kakusa reta mura (Village Hidden in the Plains). They were a new Village like Oto, but they had a supernatural feel to them Naruto couldn't quite place. he knew they were wearing sealing to keep hidden and not draw attention like he would if his seal was off. He would have to debate that over tea and talking to Kaguya. She knew more about the supernatural than him. She is reluctant to talk about it though.

"HEY NARUTO" Naruto turned his head to see a grinning Kiba Inuzuka waving at him along with Shikamaru and Choji in tow. The three walk over to him to bid their luck to each other.

"Hey guys how are you?" Naruto asked in a calm monotone of voice. But honestly he was curious seeing as these three boys were a few of long loyal friends.

"Troublesome, I am ok Naruto. Though I wish I was sleeping under clouds" Shikamaru said in a dream like state about sleeping under clouds. Naruto just shook his head at his friend's laziness.

"I am great man. You should come over and spar at my place" Kiba said with a wide smile. Akamaru barks in agreement seeing as Naruto always won their spars as kids.

"Hey Naruto I been good, I been able to get you some free meal tickets at my parents place. So come by anytime" Choji said not eating his chips in front of Naruto. It was odd, it was only Naruto that Choji didn't talk with his mouth full of food.

Naruto nods with a small smile. But that smile quickly disappears to which makes the boys inwardly groan. Naruto only did this when someone was about to butt into the conversation or as a sign something is up. Naruto only every smiled to people he trusted or liked. Some ass hole had to come near them and they were right.

"My my you bunch of genin are quite existed aren't you, even in such a tense atmosphere" a genin wearing a konoha head band said. He wore purple shirt with a high collar, purple shorts, a white sash around his hip holding his shuriken poach. On his right leg was his Kunai holster, he also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He wore classes on his face and had onyx colored eyes. White ash hair tied up. And to Naruto he had this aura that made the young vampyre want to beat the ever-living shit of him. plus not to mention the smell of snakes on the guy.

This brought a question did he know Anko. Now Naruto knew Anko very well. She even shown interest in Naruto cause they were so damn close before he meant Kaguya.

"Well... We all can't be doom and gloom like kind of emo over there" Kiba thumbed to Sasuke and earned a few snickers from the room. Kiba took a whiff off the guy in glasses and smelled strongly of snakes which made him raise an eyebrow. He made a mental note to tell Naruto. As far as Kiba knew Anko and Naruto were tight fiends and he would even go far as to say it takes one push before they become lovers. But this man smelling like snakes sent off a little warning bell in his head or more like his instincts telling him this guy is bad news.

"Hehe funny guy. Alright I will play along. I am Kabuto Yakushi, I specialize in information and medical ninjutsu" Kabuto told it not really being a lie or truth. Seeing as he can do both but he was also a skilled fighter but no need to alert the genin of what else he can do.

"Information huh?" Kiba said. For some reason this guy didn't really sit well with him.

Naruto looked around the room. It was quiet, it was clear everyone was listening in. Or pretending not too.

"information?" Choji asked with tasting the words in his mouth. He knew thanks to Shika and Naruto that information in the shinobi word is worth more in gold than anything else. All it took was a little bit information and you can topple a large army with a few men. Turn the tides of a losing battle in your favor. If this Kabuto had such information, he clearly would be a threat.

"Hai, I have ninja info cards" Kabuto stated in a cheerful voice.

"And what are on these Ninja info cards you claim to have?" Shika asked. He already figured it out. But if this man has information on other players then he could use it to his advantage. Naruto is thinking along the same lines, seeing as most people don't know his skills other than what the Bingo Book says it isn't much.

"Simple. Ninja info cards. I am sure you and most people know about them" Kabuto said easily to which earned a few nods from the Konoha shinobi that knew what they were.

"Do you have anyone you like to ask about?" Kabuto asked while pulling out the cards from his poach.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Gaara of Suna" Sasuke pushed himself into the conversation. Thinking any information on the three he named will give him an edge in battle. He wasn't stupid enough to think her can beat Naruto that easy.. Naruto won all there fights, but nothing else.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji just shook their head not paying attention to the mouth of the kind of emos.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his name being mention. He hasn't done anything to cause such attention. Other than develop his powers and skills at a high advance pace then others which for him he couldn't figure out why he was gaining his skills though hard work, studying, and a SHIT TON of kage bushin. He hasn't done much other than that.

"Aww no fun you know there names. Oh well" Kabuto sighed as he pulled out three cards and channeled chakra to them.

"Rock Lee, Team mates are Neji hHyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, and Tenten Ken of the Ken Clan. Sensei is Might Guy. Lee shows no promise in NinJutsu of Genjutsu. But has great skill in Taijutsu. Under the tutorship of Might Guy it is expected of Lee to be the next Taijutsu specialist. Has done 130 D-Ranked Missions and 20 C-Ranked Missions" Kabuto spoke out loud before switching to the second card and channeled chakra into it.

"Gaara no Sabaku. Team mates are his siblings Temari and Kanuro. His sensei is Baki. No known Nin,tai, or Genjutsu but shows a special control over the sand in his gourd. Has does 30 C-ranked Missions, 19 B-Ranked missions, and 5 A-Ranked missions. Also is rumored to never gotten a single scratch when ever out on a mission" Kabuto finished the second card and took out the last, meaning this card contained some information on Naruto himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Team none, Sensei none, Last of the Uzumaki Clan and heir to the Clan" At this moment some eyes shifted to Naruto as if they find him more interesting "Naruto appears to be a great Fuinjutsu user like his clan specializes in. He also shows a deadly ability to use a sword like his mother before him whom was a SS-Class Kunochi named Kushina Uzumaki. His moniker in the bingo Book is Chi No Purinsu or Blood Prince. He has high Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and shows some skill in Genjutsu. Just not to long ago it was made public that Naruto carries in his blood the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Mukoton whom belonged to the famous Shodaime Hokage. Many questions of his heritage popped up lately" NOW that got everyone attention. To have three famous blood-lines in one body is unbelievable "Naruto also shows signs of the Uzumaki Blood-line though his Chakra Chains and strong healing factor. No much is known publicly about the Heir of the Uzumaki, but out of everyone in here, my biggest bet is he has the highest chakra level out of more than half of the Genin here" Kabuto finish with the last part as more of a personal opinion then fact. But everything he said was public knowledge.

Naruto noticed that Kabuto didn't list off the missions that he had gotten. Meaning he with held that information or he doesn't know. And seeing as Naruto worked most on solo or with close ANBU his missions wouldn't be known. He also noted the stares and worrying gazes, meaning he made an impact on them. Or it was his mother's name. It wouldn't take long a 'smart' person to connect the dots of who his father is. If they looked at his hair he was sure they could figure it out.

Many of the Konoha 11 are stunned to hear Naruto has bloodlines that suppose to belong to three other clans. But by law of the Shinobi World the last of his or her clan, containing more than one bloodline or not belongs souly to the Clan that is dying or only one member left. Meaning the three clans have no right to claim Naruto as a member of their clan. They could bring up an argument about seals but as the freak in glasses said or mentioned it.

Uzumaki Clan were THE best Fuinjutsu users in the world. And history has proven that you don't fight a Uzumaki and escape unharmed. Host to a Bjiu or not they can put anything down with seals cause its the one art without limits.

"Wow, I am a friend with royalty. Hehe Naruto be careful man" Kiba spoken to Naruto only getting a nod in return.

Naruto silently wondered who would move to kidnap him first. It was the Chunin exams but anyone who knows Naruto or at least the Higher ranking officers would protect him seeing as they wouldn't want to lose the 'precious' blood-line of their Shodaime Hokage. Adding to the fact he has Hyoton which wasn't mentioned then he will have a bigger target on him. This also could use to his advantage though. He could claim alliances with other Villages to help build his family home land back to glory.

Naruto silently pondered that thought. Could he use this as a chance to secure a treaty with other Villages. It was a HUGE gamble. But he will mention that to his jiji later when this is over. As Naruto continued among his own thought he didn't seem to notice or care about Kabuto rants about the newer Villages not being a threat seeing as they are new and not much of a threat.

Many among Naruto's friends had their eye twitch because they know better than to assume something so stupid. Only Sasuke seemed to think everyone is below him, his twin sister Sasuki was there but she stayed near Naruto glancing at him now and then... Hinata was being Hinata, Shino waas standing a few feet from Naruto but never said a word as usual.

Everyone snapped their heads to see one Kabuto had been kicked into a wall so hard it left a shape of his figure as he flew out the building. Turning they couldn't find the person whom sent him flying. But they wanted to thank him.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a grin and shook his head.

Naruto just ignored everything trying to seem he knew nothing.

* * *

_**With Hiruzen**_

Hiruzen pinch the bridge of his nose to some how manage the headache he gained dealing with the Council concerning Naruto and his Blood-line. Lucky for Hiruzen Naruto was named the new Uzukage meaning he has the same status as any other visiting Kage. It was quite clear that the Council will make an effort to keep Naruto in the Village. Hiruzen wouldn't allow it. He seen the apathetic look in his Mago eyes. He was choosing the boy over a Village. No doubt this will cause a major backlash but he owned it to Naruto.

This and everyone had the nerve to call him Senju-sama or anything for that matter really bothed him. Hiruzen was happy Naruto is leaving this place to build his home in the hidden village of the Whirlpools.

Looking at the Council members and the Other Villages Kage Hiruzen brightly wondered if Kami was some cruel prankster and Naruto was her son but dismissed that thought in favor of his new Game plan. This Chunin Exam will be one for the Books.

Chuckling evilly Hiruzen showed his plans to the Council and Kage alike, to only hear them gasp.

"HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" a council men shouted only to get a grin from the old kage.

Oh yes. This will be fun, seems Naruto rubbed a bit off the Old Man.

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

_'I sense a disturbance in the force'_ Naruto thought. He turned his attention to a certain someone staring at him, it wasn't that hard seeing as he knew this girl...

Akiko Suzuki,a light brown-haired girl with light soft green eyes, cream complexion, and one few girls that bothered to talk to the Uzumaki Heir. She was also one of his fangirls. But the difference between his Fangirls and Sasuke's is that Naruto's fangirls honestly train themselves to get him to notice them. In which he has noticed many.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun why are you so mean?" Akiko asked in a playful flirt tone that sound like her pouting with a bit of puffed cheeks. She was a huge fan of Kushina and had Naruto's mother as her idol. And she idolizes Naruto as well in more or a love interest way. Though she was crushed hearing him being married even though it was a rumor to begin with. Once she found out he had Muokton she no doubt he would be placed in the CRA. To which she trained harder than ever and tried to get the Heir to notice her. Its been like this for a month. And she can't tell if he is interested in her or not.

Naruto at often times was distant and unfeeling, as if holding something back. Maybe she wasn't sexually attractive enough for him?

Naruto's eye twitched as the aroma of Akiko scent. While he maybe a guy and love the female body with respect, he is still a Vampyre and certain women are hard to control his blood-lust then others because of the smell the admit. Akiko is an example of this seeing as she is one of 6 females Naruto has met and having a hard time controlling himself. But he will manage like he always has.

"SETTLE DOWN MAGGOTS!" a commanding voice order/shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto knew this voice. It belonged to one Ibiki M. Head of the I&T department and known Sadist in Konoha along with Anko whom is his 2nd in command. Everyone turned to Ibiki and reactions were different depending on the person. Some were a bit scared, and some were confused.

"I am Ibiki Morino, head of the I&T Department in Konoha. I am your worst nightmare. I am here to be your proctor for your first exam. Now everyone get into the class or you will be forced to leave!" Ibiki ordered to which everyone followed his orders.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet for Naruto's taste. Its been 20 minutes since the Written test was given and Naruto finished it in no time seeing as he gotten the answers in front of him by a hidden Chunin. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out the true meaning of the test. Cheat but don't get caught. Problem was, Konoha Ninja weren't the only Ninja watching the Genin take the exam. Ninja from the other Villages whom were Jounin watch like hawks as the genin tried to cheat and pass or fail in the process of cheating. To Naruto's credit he didn't break a sweat which might be the cause of many Jounin glaring at him as he relaxed with a finish paper. No one knew how Shikamaru, Naruto, or Sakura finsihed first but they did. Both Shikamaru and Sakura finished first because well, they were just that smart.

Naruto however used his Yami element to his advantage. Using the darkness Naruto copied Sakura answers all the while making it look like he was just looking down at his paper writing. In truth Naruto was just tracing the answers onto his paper. The darkness formed the kanji charaters for Naruto to write while keeping his use of his Chakra low enough not to tip off the Jounins. After 15 minutes of keeping his cool Naruto turned his paper over showing he was finished.

Ibiki came by Naruto and took his paper first before he grinned at Naruto with an approving nod. Ibiki knew of Naruto's status as a Vampyre but also knew that the boy had control over the shadows in a way that the Nara clan would be jealous of. Ibiki was and still is one of Naruto's guardians and knew it would take more than a room full of Jounin to make Naruto sweat.

Naruto himself was glad his written test was over. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes on both sides Naruto could tell he was sitting next to two girls. But no normal two girls.

To his right was Sasuki Uchiha twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha and like her mother Sasuki had raven colored hair with a small purple tint to it. She wore a standers Uchiha high colar shirt that was navy blue and had the Uchiha fan on the back. She wore black pants and black and black shinobi sandles. Her shurinken poach and kunai poach are in the normal places that one would find them. Sasuki also kept her hair cut in a way so no one confused her with her egotistical brother. She was a pretty cute girl with her tomboyish act though she was a big softy. Kiss-able lips, a b cup breast size and had curves in the making. She isn't fully grown but Naruto can tell she would be very attractive as she got older.

To his left is a Girl named Suu, whom is the host to the three tailed Sanbi. Suu had dark blue hair color, a cream complexion, a small mouth that went with her more 'cute' figure. She had A-cup breasts and was growing into b-cup. She wore a normal battle attire that consist of a battle dress with mesh armor under it. But like Naruto she had more armor then the normal shinobi. She was more dressed like Samurai armor of the first shinobi war that was a navy blue color to it. But over all she looked adorable in the outfit she had on. The look of cuteness and serious face made Naruto wanna laugh honestly.

Then something occurred to Naruto. Everyone seemed to be spaced out in groups of three. Everyone sat with someone from another village or someone else that wasn't part of their team. Naruto eye twitched annoyed cause he knew the Old Man was up to something. he didn't know what but it couldn't be good.

Naruto continued to scan the room around him slowly felling out someones chakra. There are a total of 130 within the area, all having different emotions and feelings. Some were nervous or even scared. Some were... Horny? Who the fuck? Who thinks about sex in this time in place? Naruto looked at Sakura who was looking at Sasuke... Of Course the fangirl and the emo.

_'Kami, you are without a doubt the most beautiful and amazing woman in creation. So let me thank you for not sticking me with those to idiots'_ Naruto thought a silent prayer.

It would be at least another 30 minutes before Naruto and the others would be sent to the second test. Sighing in defeat Naruto aid down his head and let sleep claim him.

* * *

_**35 minutes later**_

Naruto was shaken awake by a soft female voice

"Naru-kun, Naruto-kun wake up. We need to start our second test' the warm female voice spoke. It oddly reminded him of his wife Kaguya but she is supposed to be with the Hokage for the rest of the week working on security during the Exams.

Opening his azure blue eyes Naruto came face to face with Izumi Uchiha, twin sister of Itachi Uchiha and elder sister to both Sasuki and sasuke Uchiha.

Izumi was a truly beautiful young woman in her own right. Hour glass figure, long fine toned legs, perky and well-shaped breast that were a small D cup, a heart-shaped face, pink kiss-able lips, Purplish black hair that went down to her waist, tanned skin smooth as an baby. Her scent smell like honey and roses. She wore a simple Uchiha Kimono that was white and had autumn leaves design woven in the silk kimono. The kimono suited her figure and show off her body without showing anything. It was more like she only needed her natural beauty to make men bend to her will. She is also an Elite Chunin waiting for the Jounin exams to come around. She only wore kimonos when she was off work as an Shinobi.

"Hello Izumi-chan of what do I own the pleasure" Naruto spoke in a soft monotone voice only he seemed to be able to do. When he heard Izumi giggle Naruto felt like something was off.

"Silly, I am here as your team second exam proctor" Izumi replied softly with a sweet voice that Naruto was sure that would melt the ice heart of anyone she talked to. Izumi and Sasuki seem to have the opposite effect when the Uchiha Clan was killed off. And by all rights it was Izumi and Sasuki that kept their mother sane. Of from what the stories he heard. It was also rumored that Izumi was bisexual and had a forbidden relationship with her mother. But again that is just rumors.

Naruto turned his head to Izumi and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Izumi just giggled and motioned Naruto to follow her to which he did.

* * *

_**With Naruto walk with Izumi**_

"So tell me Naruto-kun how has life treated you?" Izumi spoke trying to strike up a conversation with the young Vampyre. Izumi always found Naruto interesting. She was one of many females that had an eye on him. But it was more of sister love for the young uzumaki then anything else.

"Nothing to complain about really. I mastered Katon and Raiton with the last month and working on Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and working on my Fuinjutsu. I keep myself busy when ever I am bored" Naruto replied causally. Though Izumi didn't know Naruto hardly need sleep. So he spent most of his time training and improving what he could do alone and every so often Naruto asked Kaguya for help during his training. Its one reason he advances so quickly because he also tries to improve his chakra and Youkai control to the point where he only need 10% of his power.

Izumi just giggles with a pleasant smile on her face. "It seems Naruto-kun is always so busy. He hardly sees his Nee-chen anymore" Izumi spoke in a soft hurt voice. She was only teasing him but man she didn't have to do it such a way he felt bad about it.

_'She never changes'_ Naruto thought to himself with a sweat-drop

"Sorry 'Nee-chan' but your little 'Otōto' trying to become strong enough to not let you worry" Naruto spoke with a sigh and he empathize on two of the words in his sentence. To which cause the Uchiha heiress to giggle more. Naruto just had his eye twitch.

"Naruto-kun tell me... Why do you work so hard?" Izumi ask kinda of curious to know.

Naruto stay silent as the continued to walk together. Naruto himself pondered on this, what did push him to such great lengths to where he passed out on the ground from training so hard. What made him want become strong enough to bear everything and shoulder the hardest burden life could throw at him. He remembered back to Haku the female Yuki member and how she wanted to protect those precious to her. He remembers the forgiveness that he gives the Leaf Village even though some believe they don't deserve it. Naruto found himself at odds at times where he feels like a monster and other times he feels something else. He didn't know the answer. But he knew what was the source of his strength and what kept him smiling.

Here he was an Immortal Vampyre and only one he knew of besides his wife that shared his eternal life. Something deep within him feared becoming a monster less than what he is and losing his way. Another part of him fears becoming to cold and distant from everyone. Another part feared becoming too close and not being able to keep his secret. Maybe that was his problem... The fear of the unknown. He never let his training stopped him. He never feared Sounga and the blade demonic urges. He stood his ground against Kyuubi training with her for seven years.

It began with Kaguya and her pulling him out of his shell little by little every month. Then he found him self smiling more, laughing more, and making more jokes taking one day at a time not worrying about his eternal life or anything. Just protecting his loved ones and caring for those whom can't protect themselves. He did this on instinct.

Naruto was always felt two forces within him raging, he wasn't human but had the emotions of one. He wasn't alive but neither was he dead. he wasn't light or dark but between them. He wasn't a demon but he wasn't a saint either. He was always something in between the boundaries, something that shouldn't be but here he was. Do impossible things, Vampires were suppose to be a part of the living dead stuff but he had a pulse and a heart beat. He had warmth to his skin. He breathed, he lived, he fought, and he bled. Something that is human without being human.

What was he? Naruto didn't know the answer to this question and it never bothered him to figure out what he is. Why forgive so many that wronged him? Maybe its because he didn't feel like holding onto the anger and grief. Why did he train so hard and work so hard to do what he does? Because it felt right, and Naruto was the one to never question his heart or instincts.

This left him with one question left. Who was he? Sure many will say he is someone son or child but that's not him. Naruto knew better that everyone is their own person and even children have their own special things that made them them. some people can even say oh he acts like his mother but in truth that is also a lie. No child is their parent. It may seem that way but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Even a child made mistakes that maybe their parents didn't make cause that is what shapes them into someone else, into their own person. Parents and families help but he has no such thing. Leaving him with one answer.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, a Vampyre, a summoner of the Kitsune Clan, husband, friend, comrade, Clan Heir, and finally a lover to he precious people but a demon to his enemies. He was all these things into one.

He was simply Maelstrom of the Whirling Tides.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at Izumi and smiled softly at her

"I fight because there are those who can't and those who won't. I fight for those whom I love" Naruto answered her question. and Izumi beamed at his answer. Grabbing Naruto left arm and snaking her slim arms around his she dragged him on.

_'Why oh why do I have a bad feeling about this second test that will be NOTHING like its suppose to be'_ Naruto thought

* * *

_**Naruto: Finally I get a fight next chapter!**_

_**Onyx: Yep.**_

_**Naruto: So what is the second test?**_

_**Onyx: Something special.**_

_**Naruto: Meaning?**_

_**Onyx: Survival test plus fighting off Ninja plus other testers.**_

_**Naruto: Your up to somesthing.**_

_**Onyx: No really? (sarcastic)**_

_**Naruto: (Eye twitches)**_

_**Onyx: Till Next time guys!**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Chunin  
**_

_**Threat:  
Low S-Class (Borderline SS-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Mastered), Fire (Mastered), Wood(Mastered), Yami (Darkness)(Mastered),  
Hyoton (Mastered).  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 10-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
NarutoxKaguyax?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow Whip (Lords or Shadow 2) (Not learned)_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**  
_**  
BloodLines:  
Mokuton  
Hyoton  
Byakugan  
Sharingan (Fully matured Sharingan, three tomoe each eye)  
Rinnegan (Developing)  
(Room for two more if you guys want but that's it)  
**_

* * *

**_Kaguya Profile:_**

**_Name: Kaguya Uzumaki_**

**_Age: 1,000 +_**

**_Race: Vampyre_**

**_Type: Turned_**

**_Clan: Uzumaki (Husband is Uzumaki)_**

**_Rank: Eltie Jounin_**

**_Threat:_**  
**_SS-Class_**

**_Nature Releases:_**  
**_Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting. (All mastered)_**

**_Strength: 8-10_**

**_Stamina: 9-10_**

**_Skill: 9-10_**

**_Intelligence: 10-10_**

_**Control 10-10**_

**_Powers as a Vampire:_**  
**_Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypotism._**

**_Special Power: God-like affinities._**

**_Paired: Naruto (Married)_**

**_Arts Mastered: Ken, Nin, Tai, and Fuin._**

**_Moniker: Brutal Demon_**

**_Weapons: Evolutions Scimitars._**

_**BloodLines:**_  
_**Sharingan (EMS LEVEL)**_  
_**Byakugan**_


	6. Chapter VI: Chunin Exams (Part II)

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu"_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Welcome to chapter six. Also I would Like to thank very much to the few who spot my misspelling and corrects me on it so I can fix it. Thank you very much.  
**_

_**Naruto: On with the show.**_

_**Onyx: Get ready motherfucker here we go!**_

_**Naruto: loneonyxwolf doesn't own Naruto or any thing relating to another anime or manga.**_

_**Onyx: As for the suggestions on Element releases and such. Thanks for the ideas guys. Remember only one or two Release will be put in. Make it count.**_

* * *

_"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" - ?_

_**Chapter VI: Chunin Exams (Part** **II)**_

Naruto is walking in the Forest of Death or Training ground 44. Naruto knew this place like the back of his hand. He could sense many chakra signatures moving about but those aren't what he is interested in. He was more interested in getting to the center of the grounds before anyone. He has been here for an hour and can already smell human blood in the air.

He was close.

Someone was heavily bleeding and dying. From the amount of blood in the air. It was many people or two people on the brink of death.

Naruto pushed himself pass the bushes and came to the site of six people dead or near death. They were some genin from Oto and Konoha. No doubt they tried to best each other in the end. Shaking his head Naruto looked among the bodies to find what he needed. He already gotten an earth scroll from Izumi. Now with the Heaven scroll and another extra Earth scroll he can leave.

Standing up Naruto was about to leave when he stopped. Something was off...

Turning his head to the Oto Ninjas they had the faint smell. Something that he smelled on Kabuto... The scent of Snakes.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto knew that there was only one other person in the world that could summon the Hebi Clan besides Anko and that is her former sensei Orochimarau of the Sannin.

"Please" a voice called out. It was faint and weak. To weak, it was the sound of someone dying and trying to stay conscious. Looking over to the source Naruto spotted a bad hurt Oto Ninja. He was looking at Naruto with... Hope?

Walking over to the Oto Naruto kneel next to the Ninja. Taking into account this person is female and can't be no older than 14.

To young to die.

"S-... Save me" she spoke in a hash whisper. Naruto scan over her body with his slitted eyes... She was fatality wounded. A major artery has been cut and she had internal bleeding in he lower stomach, two broken rips, and a blow kidney (I am trying to say is her kidney went boom)... She is going to die before he can even help her or heal her. All he could do now is comfort her and hopes she passes in peace.

"You gravely hurt. Transporting you will only make it worse and you lost too much blood... I am sorry" Naruto spoke this time with emotion in his voice. It was mostly regret he couldn't help this girl. The girl started to cry not wanting to die. She was afraid to die. It was normal human nature Naruto guess to be afraid of the end. Many people feared death and it was natural. Naruto himself fears death but in a different view.

Sighing Naruto took the girl into her arms and comfort her best he could. Using his chakra to give her a warming feeling though out her body.

Naruto held the girl in his arms for a while. Only to lay her down as her heart stopped beating...

_'So much death and blood in this world'_ Naruto thought sadly and closed the girls eyes... She looked at peace... At least he did something.

Picking himself up and dusting himself off Naruto continued his track to the center of the tower... Naruto's thoughts were back at the girl... He should learn Medical Ninjutsu. Not helping someone even if there from a different Village mattered not to him...

Naruto jumped into the trees without using chakra and jumped branch to branch quietly as he could... It was already getting dark..

It was almost time for this forest to come alive as well... Naruto wasn't safe out in the open and neither was any other team. If it came down to it then most like more than half of the teams died already from fighting alone... It was stupid. Fighting others in the forest will only attract attention. Hell he was lucky nothing came and eaten the dead bodies when he was comfort the girl.

This Forest was called Forest Of Death for a reason.

Jumping higher in the forest tree Naruto started to think of a safe way to pass without bring attention to him from either the shinobis below or the creatures that stalked the night. He was mostly active during the night-time and his eye sight was good as in the day time as night. One perk of being a Vampyre he guess but didn't complain.

Looking over the forest Naruto saw everything he needed to know. The wind blow softly giving him the scent of the area. Naruto could smell snake in the air along with chakra... it is...

COMING TOWARDS HIM

Naruto jumps out of the of a wind jutsu that would no doubt have knocked him down to the floor below...

"My my so quick Naruto-kun... I hope you make good pray" a female voice spoke out. The voice was creep enough. The scent of snake was rolling of the woman... So he thought he tried to test a theory seeing as he knew Anko and only Anko had a strong smell of snakes. This woman scent of snakes was stronger than Anko.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin, wanted on counts of inhuman experiments, illegal kidnapping, grave robbery, murder, illegal use of Jutsu, and many counts assassinations" Naruto spoke in a cold emotionless voice as he stood on a branch he just landed on. He needed to get serious. Facing a S-Class Shinobi is no joke. He could even die here.

"Oh Naruto I'm flattered you know me so well" Orochimarau removed the female skin he was wearing and thrown it to the side.

"I heard you have quite the number of blood-lines Naruto-kun. How about you let me... 'experiment' on you" the way Orochimaru said the word experiment sound wrong on so many levels cause his voice sounded husky and heavy like he was... (Not even going to type that shit down)

Naruto just shivered, he felt dirty all over. "Sorry Orochimaru but I have a wife that loves me. I don't wanna run off with a pedo" Naruto spoke calmly but he was ready for the slightest movement from the snake Sannin... This was going to be a close and dangerous fight. He many have power in spades but taking on a Sannin of Orochimaru level is another story althoghter.

Naruto was running all the information in his head on Orochimaru. He had three natural affinities which were Fuuton, Doton, and Suiton. he could use Katon and Raiton but he favored he natural elements better. But his weakest natural element is Suiton. Believe to mastered 50 Ninjutsu, mastered Hebi taijutsu only makes him fast and flexible. Not to mention he is the second strongest of the Sannin. But he been away from the Village so long that most information now isn't counting for Naruto. Even with all the ROOT knowledge he will be a tough opponent.

"Tell me Orochimaru why are you in the Village?" Naruto questioned the Snake wondering what's going on in the wackos mind.

"Oh nothing much, just came to give a gift to Sasuke-kun of my design and see how you compare to his greatness" Orochimaru replied casually eying the blood red-head in front of him.

"So your after Emo queen and wanting to test me... Why? I read your file. It stated you wanted to learn every jutsu there is" Naruto spoke calmly. Orochimaru was being strangely lax.

"Aww little Kyuubi-kun wants to know why I want to play a game... Hehe ok I will tell you. But first I want to give you some information" Orochimaru got serious and seemed hell-bent on his goal in mind.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto nodded. "I am listening" Naruto replied to the Snake Sannin.

"There is two groups after you Naruto-kun. One named the Akatsuki and the other named... Desutoroiyā" Orochimaru spoke of the last name so low that it was a whisper. But thanks to his vampyre hearing Naruto heard him clearly.

"Destroyer? Red Dawn? What do those two groups want with me?" Naruto asked truly curious, but acting like he never heard of the Akatsuki before.

"All I know is that they are after the Kyuubi sealed within you. I also know that the group Desutoroiyā, there is no single human among them" Orochimaru spoken. He knew a lot more than he let on but he wouldn't spill to much of his own fun before he grabbed the fine testing subject in-front of him.

Naruto eyes widen slightly at this. A group of Non-human beings coming after him was not a good thing. He was Vampyre and he can throw around humans like they throw around kunai. His enhanced strength gives him an edge needed if he is in a deadlock with another kenjutsu user. And if they are supernatural beings like him the it will be a whole lot harder cause they too might have inhuman strength. Naruto felt like he was going to be between a rock and a very hard place. And also didn't help that his instincts were telling Orochimaru wasn't lying.

"What could you tell me about them?" Naruto questioned already not liking where this is going.

"Get strong as fast as you can. The Akatsuki are a group of S-class Shinobi. Some are borderline SS-Class. And as for the other group I know you will only stand a chance if you master everything you can. So I suggest leaving this Village. Desutoroiyā is a stranger group. They want to wipe out the human race. Its plain and simple" Orochimaru informed the red-head.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked

Orochimaru smirked a small smile. "Because Naruto-kun, I owned your mother a debt and believe of not she helped me once. So by helping you I am repaying that debt. And I am doing it by giving you information and a scroll" Orochimaru said tossing a large scroll that looks like a summoning scroll. Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered where the scroll came from to begin with before catching it in his hands.

"That scroll contains every jutsu I mastered and technique I recorded. Even has some knowledge on the two groups that are after you... Your going to need when the time comes... The world will pay for its mistake for wiping out the Uzumaki clan" Orochimaru spoke in a business like tone but was still serious.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru with a judging look. As if trying to gauge something.

"Nothing appears as it seems" Naruto told Orochimaru.

"Indeed. I look forward to fighting you Naruto-kun. You will learn soon enough... Oh... And take care of Tayuya, Kin, and Guren for me when I leave them with you." Orochimaru spoke before breaking down showing he was an Earth clone all along or at some point became an earth clone

Naruto looked at the spot of where the clone once stood, impressed cause he couldn't tell it was a clone meaning Orochimaru was informed of his sensory skills. That or the hebi-teme really knew how to hide his presence. A crack appear and spread showing Naruto he was in a barrier meaning Orochimaru already left. Naruto knew Orochimaru was once in ANBU ROOT. Plus him not being able to feel the snake presence is testament to his power and skill.

Naruto disappears into his darkness element to think on what he just heard. Something was off. Very very off.

Too many unknowns. Not enough answers.

* * *

_**A Day Later**_

Naruto is currently reading the scroll Orochimaru given him on a high tree branch away from view... The man maybe insane, down right evil. But damn he had a lot of techniques and jutsus showing how much of a genius he really is. Naruto mind also were filled with many questions and worries.

S-Class Shinobi are known for Mastering some of many arts or mastering one art to an insane degree. Like his mother she became an S-Class Shinobi with her sword skills alone. Her Fuinjutsu skill only push her into the SS-Class whom only 4-6 people ever gotten. That doesn't account for her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She wasn't good in Genjutsu he knew that. But he had the Sharingan, and blend Kitsune arts and normal Genjutsu that made it tougher than a normal Genjutsu.

Desutoroiyā and Akatsuki, both groups want the Tailed Beast for some selfish goal. Desutoroiyā wanted to wipe the humans off the face of the earth.

The Akatsuki goal was unclear but what every these two groups want is not good. Both groups involved the Tailed Beast in some fashion but how they would be involved remains unknown.

Naruto needed to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan and gain the EMS. He also needs to master his jutsu to the point of one head-sign or none at all like he has done with the Kage Bushin. And he also needs to work on his Byakugan till the point he can activate it without a hand seal or anything like the Sharingan. His Mokuton needs work because Hashirama was a 'Kami no Shinobi'. He was able to match up to Madara and win with the use of Mokuton. While he can do the Jutsu without a problem he was nowhere near Hashirama level where he can do all his Jutsu with one hand seal or just calling them out. Hyoton needed work as well. Mastering the release is one thing but having complete mastery over your arts and techniques takes time and focus.

He only could do Fuuton jutsu with a single hand seal cause its his strongest affinity and some of the Fuuton techniques can be done without hand seals.

Sighing Naruto felt like he was running out of time. But time was one thing he needed to figure out how much does he have. The Akastuki group can move first then the other group. No doubt one group will stay back and watch what's going in order to cripple the other and take what they need.

Sighing he needed to train more. he was strong but not strong enough. That meant he was weak. being weak meant he can't protect what he loved. And that was NOT and opinion for the Uzumaki. Making a seal-less shadow clone he handed the scroll to it.

"Take this scroll home and study it like it meant the difference between life and death. I am not going down without a fight against these assholes" Naruto told the clone. The clone did a mock salute and disappear into the darkness.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto knows his life just got a lot more complicated.

Jumping down from the tree Naruto used his telepathic powers to land him softly and soundly without alerting anyone to his presence. It was a useful skill he might improve on in time. But he needed more than his telepathic powers to take on a S-Class Shinobi. It won't work on them. While it maybe useful for a sudden attack to knock them off guard it won't be enough.

Naruto walked the general location to the Tower lost in his thoughts. _'All I have going for me is my speed, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. While I did master the releases making the jutsu easier on my chakra coils. I haven't truly mastered them yet. When the month is going I need to throw myself into training till I collapse. I don't have a choice in this matter. And the Sharingan and Byakugan can use work. I can't stop improving if Orochimaru was right. And it farther disturbs me I couldn't sense he was lying either'_ Naruto thought and began to make a plan to improve his Jutsus and everything else. Lucky for him he has Kage Bushin to help.

Naruto snapped out of his daze to dodge a bunch of kunai aimed at him. Twisting his body in mid-air Naruto landed perfectly on a branch of a tree and looked at three Oto Ninja.

_'Finally a fight!'_ Naruto yell in his head but keeping a calm appearance.

"Well well. Look what we have here boys. The famous Chi No Purinsu graces us with his appearance, tell me leaf scum how spoiled are you? You related to some of the greatest clans in Konoha in some form... So why keep the trash name Uzumaki? They are an off shot of the Senju Clan anyway" one male spoke trying to taunt and raise the anger out of Naruto with little effect. Though Naruto was wanted to beat their ass in with a curb-stump.

Naruto blankly stared at the Oto Ninja. Calmly thinking of a some ways to take them out. All three were boys. Cocky and arrogant unfit of being a shinobi. Naruto didn't need anything other than his speed, and taijutsu to take them out... But their Chakra levels are near Chunin levels so he will let the make the first move so he can see how they work as a team or not.

Without a word the three boys stared at the Heir in a contest whom would move first. It did take long for the two other males to lunch kunai at Naruto hoping to hit him and have an easy kill.

Naruto just leaned back and fell to the group landing on his feet. Slowly raising himself up Naruto looks at the seething faces of the Oto Genin. They got into taijutsu stance, ready for an attack.

_'Well maybe they have more brains than I given them credit for'_ Naruto thought only to slow take one step only to see the three tense up for a fight. Naruto took another step allowing him to prepare a sword attack with either Sounga or Red Queen but suddenly stop.

_'No I can not be eager with fight anyone. I have to remain in control'_ Naruto thought. He stood there impassively watch the three. Waiting for them to make their first move.

It was quiet and the wind blew softly across the four. Naruto's long blood red-hair flowing with the wind. Cold Azure slitted eyes that allows him perfect vision in the dark. Naruto can hear the quickening heart beats of the three, the smell of sweat rolling down there face... They are nervous it was clear to see that. They haven't had their first kill either most likely. And then it happen. The two on the sides launched two kunai each towards him only to have them miss ever so slightly.

It one experience Chunin or Jounin was watching. They could tell the kunai curved during their flight path towards Naruto. They would have hit Naruto if they didn't curved.

Four kunai thud into the trees behind Naruto.

Naruto watch as the Genin charged him, sloppy and wasted movements. He was put into a life or death exam with such sloppy skill? It didn't matter.

The genin tried throwing a punch only for Naruto to grab his fist in his right hand.

"You movements are wasted and your taijutsu is horrible. Did no one train you?" Naruto questioned seeing he could easily kill this boy without a care in the world. He only got a growl in response and so the other two attacked in as well. Naruto gripped the fist of the first boy hard snapping his fingers and breaking bone. Naruto jumped back into to dodge a kunai that went for his head.

sighing Naruto looked at the two Genin standing and one gritting his teeth in pain in effort not to scream out in agony.

_'Why do I feel so annoyed by them'_ Naruto wondered. Dashing forward at inhuman speeds without chakra Naruto punch one boy in the face breaking his nose ducking down to avoid a swipe from a kunai for the other boy still stand. Naruto close his eyes and focused chakra to them, snapping his eyes open Naruto looked at the Genin whom had his hand broken and trapped him in a genjutsu with his fully matured Sharingan. Standing up again Naruto leaned to his right to avoid a stab from the last remaining member only to get punched in the gut thus making him fly into a tree leaving him dead or knocked out cold. Naruto went to the boy who is trapped in his genjutsu. Naruto raises he had and lops off the genin head with a strong hit to the neck.

This all happened in 3 seconds.

Naruto canceled the chakra flow to eyes returning them to their original azure slitted blue.

Naruto walked pass the down three continuing his track to the tower or what he hope is the general location.

"This is going to be annoying as fuck isn't it?" Naruto questioned himself not bothering to kill or help the three he either knocked out, crippled, or put to simply weren't worth his time and Naruto was annoyed already about the Orochimaru incident.

* * *

_**5 days Later**_

Naruto is calm while annoyed at the same time at the antics of Ino and Sakura who are fighting over Sasuke whom was brooding as usual. Its been an interesting five days since Naruto is now one of the final people in the chunin Exams. He did hear whispers and mumbles but he ignored them.

Over the course of these five days Naruto has run into... Well a cast of interesting females.

The first one is Karin Uzumaki a distant cousin of his mother. He first ran into her the same way he ran into Kin. It was an interesting conversation with those two. He met Karin while bathing blood off his skin in a small water fall. She first tackled him in a blur of motion saying 'I finally found one!' to which confused the young Vampyre until he saw her blood red-hair. They spent the remaining time looking for the tower while talking among them selves. Since Karin is Uzumaki she already jump abroad to become a part of a few going to Uzushiogakure. She would always have these wild mood swings though... Oddly reminded him of Sounga for some reason.

He meant Kin while defending her from a Giant Scorpion that killed off her team whom according to her already assholes. She was shaking like a leaf until Naruto came and saved her with Karin at his side. After some time during night fall Kin kissed Naruto as a thank you stating she too will join him to Uzushigakure so long as they grab her friend Tayuya. To which reminded Naruto about his confrontation with Orochimaru. He also hear from Kin that Orochimaru is planning to invade the leaf Village during the exams but didn't know when or how. She was low on the totem pole it seems.

But he was still in the exams and had to focus on getting to his Village. It would be a long solo track to the Whirlpool village but a needed one. Uzumaki have no standing Konoha but had great influence on rights and power. But he escaped by the skin of his teeth from the Council and Village laws out smarting them all and using their own logic against them. It was a heated case but Naruto won out and was free to leave the Village when needed.

Though he wasn't there for the proceedings but the Old Man and few others stood for his case. In the end the Daimyo got involved as well stating Naruto was and is allowed to leave the Village to rebuild his home village despite his blood-lines or him being host. And the Kyuubi did originally came from the Uzumaki clan seeing as they were the only ones strong enough to contain the beast.

In other news was when Naruto Informed his Jiji of his meeting with Orochimaru which got the old man worried. It appears the Gift Orochimaru mentioned with a Heaven Curse seal that increases the users chakra level but chips away at his sanity and mentally stability. This did not go well seeing as Sasuke Uchiha was already on the loose end of being killed by Anbu whom was ordered to watch the Uchiha in cause something happens. Naruto also informed of the Jutsu scroll that Orochimaru given him. Turns out the Snake somehow found Jutsus belonging to the Uzumaki Clan. To which Orochimaru himself wrote down in the scroll stating that these jutsus were belonging to his clan.

It made his Blood boil a little that the Snake had something that belonged to him in all rights but this was the Shinobi world. It made since if the snake found it but why give the scroll to him seeing as most of these jutsu not even Elite Jounin hope to pull off cause of the Chakra levels it takes to pull off. And if Orochimaru did master these jutsu as he said then Naruto would have to take his training and step it up a notch.

But besides everything else the scroll was a improvement of Naruto's knowledge of Suiton, Fuuton, Doton, and Katon jutsus. Naruto was allowed to keep the scroll and its knowledge that was contained in it. It also appears his clan had a few members that Had the Raiton chakra but was rarely wrote down but it did have two jutsu for Raiton were there.

Naruto sent 250 Kage Bunshin each day to train and gather knowledge from the scroll. So far he only need one hand seal for one of the Raiton Jutsu but it took a shit load of chakra. But lucky enough Naruto necklace seal was designed to let him use 10% of both Youkai and Chakra. He Youkai acted as a counter balance for the sudden lose of chakra and refills his Chakra levels almost immediately. As for the Raiton Jutsu it's called _Raiton: Ten o shōgeki shōmei doragon_ (Lighting Release: Lighting Dragon that Shocks the Heavens)...

After learning that Jutsu Naruto was shocked at the result of it. But was scared as his wife forbidden him to use any jutsu higher than A-Class in the Underground training area Naruto had. She didn't need to explain to the Hokage to way as two dragons made of lighting appeared in the sky. Seeing as She just said "Naruto-koi is up to experimenting again with his jutsu"...

But in any event this given Naruto a grand idea of making an Elemental version of the Raiton dragon attack with his Hyoton Element. So With that in mind Naruto made _Hyoton: Ten o furīzuaisudoragon_ (Ice Release: Ice Dragon that Freezes the Heavens). He done this by sending 200 clones outside the Village to an abandon area and let loose testing jutsu and practice all his jutsu. It took a full 3 days to make the Dragon jutsu just right. And another day to get it down but it will take much long to fine tune it and get it down to perfection.

While his clones worked on everything from outside the Tower he was stuck inside the tower doing nothing but light sparing with a Shadow clone. It was peaceful seeing as he was the only one up around 0400 hours and everyone is a slept besides his fellow red-head Jinjuriki although Naruto is no long one or plans to tell anyone else seeing as his wife and Fuu only knows that truth if he didn't count Nanabi and Kurama then it would be those four women.

Tomorrow would be the day that preliminaries matches begin and the Beginning he would have to show his genius and not his power. While he could have all the power in the world it did not make him invertible. He knew this cause he was some Uchiha that brooded all day. He was a Uzumaki and thank Kami above he was born with some sense one what to do with his power.

And also with the life he lived before his changed it made him cherish the smaller things in life and not over thing things and made him see how life is a precious thing and should be handle with care. This is way Naruto held back on his feeding and giving into his urges.

As Kurama said many times. "You're a predator Naruto, not a monster. YOU and only you can choose to be a monster. Be wise with this power your gaining young-ling. And do not temp your ego. It only takes a lucky shot for a Kage to fall. You're no different"

So from now on Naruto has made a small improvement on his jutsu. But not by much since he only had a week. Making one more clone and disappear. Naruto had all the clones he had out go up in a poof after they cleaned up what damage they did of course. Naruto didn't want to pay damage bills.

Laying in his bed in the room that he had for the rest of tonight before the matched Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He needed rest though he had a shadow clone of his watching him as he slept Naruto was too paranoid about the other villages.

* * *

_**Later that night 1340 Hours (I wanna say 1:40 AM But I am not sure I am right)**_

Naruto was soundly asleep rather heavily cause of the headache he had. Some clones had taken the time to study the basic theory of Medical Ninjutsu. And by Kami it was a snore feast. Naruto's clones barely stayed awake.

With all the knowledge Naruto gain he went to sleep to let it soak in over night. He was soundly asleep.

_**OniKage POV**_

The Onikage (Demon Shadow, Roll with it) the strongest and most clever of Supernatural beings was about to enter a contestant room that caught her eyes since the beginning of the Exams. Normally her kind never dealt with the affairs of humans. But in the past months the threat of her kind being expose to the Human Realm was higher than ever. She needed an Ally that some of the humans trust.

As if Yami from the Shadows blessed her she found out that there is a Supernatural being like others living among the human. Though she is sure his existence as a Vampyre is kept secret she knew this was her chance to making an alliance with young fledgling in the very room she stood in front of. She needed to make a good impression and hoped he would agree.

She got his scent though the door and never smell such pure blood before. It smell like an extra fine wine that is aged by masters of Saki that is mixed with something like... Chocolate? Her mouth drooled a little. She also felt his power as he slept. She could hear from his heart beat that he was sleeping. But his power was farther higher than her own. She shudder to think if the Vampyre Clan of her 'Village' found out about such a child upraised by others that goes for the Ryu (Dragon) Clan, Lycan Clan, and other clans of Supernatural beings. She was a member of the Ryu Clan herself and strongest among her kind.

Though this boy totally out classed her in terms of raw power. She was interested when she learned his last name was Uzumaki. But the Onikage thought that the Uzumaki clan was wiped out by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa out of fear. It seems they missed a few. Cause she clear saw the Blood-red-hair which all Uzumaki are known to have that special shade of red.

Sighing she wanted answers and this was the only time she found she could gain them. Slowly opening the door the Onikage was treated to a sight she might never forget.

In the bed laid a Blood-haired boy, three dark slightly widen whisker like markings on his cheeks, a slightly heart-shaped face, a lean body with a strong build for speed and strength both mix perfectly, paled-tanned skin, claw like finger nails, a clear to see well-grown muscles, a six-pack, broad shoulders, One choker necklace around his neck with an amulet or locket, he was clearly naked or at least his the lower half is covered, and the frame of his body was slim and well balances making him slightly look like a girl. But it was clear he was a boy. But damn he looked good to the female Onikage.

She didn't notice how ever a pair of clone eyes watching her blush slightly.

_**Clone POV**_

When the Clone notice someone entered the room it had to do a double then a triple take on what it was seeing.

In Kage robes was hands down one of the most beautiful women the clone or to the knowledge of its creator ever saw.

She wore normal Kage Robes. She had golden silk hair, short elf like ears, golden slitted eyes, a cream like skin tone, long slender legs, curves that most women would kill for, a damn perfect hour-glass figure with large D-cups, pink lip stick that made her lips ever so inviting. She wore a white dress under her robes complete with a leather belt that held no weapons of any kind. The clone stayed silent deciding to let the Boss handle this. Though it was tempted to activate the Sharingan to have a picture of her in his Bosses mind as long as he lived. But went against it.

_**Onikage POV**_

The Onikage marveled at the young Vampyre in front of her sleeping peacefully. He was simply beautiful, a little girly but that was a bonus in her eyes. She heard all Uzumaki males and Females could capture the hearts of even supernatural beings with their looks. It seems that the legends and stories weren't faked at all cause she felt attracted to the young male in front of her. She even felt the need to claim him cause if she had heard right from her faithful Guard then he would be near the last or the Last of his Blood. Even if he moved to her Village he would need to take many Mates as possible seeing as the Shodaime Onikage also passed the same law as the Nidaime Hokage during his rule.

Gathering the nerve she had before she sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly shook the Uzumaki awake hoping as well they don't attract attention. Looking at the door she noticed she left it open so a quick fix to that using her powers she lightly shut it closed.

She turned back to the Uzumaki as he began to stir awaken.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto felt someone shake him awake which he first ignored but then questioned himself why hasn't his clone reacted if someone was in the room with him. Naruto slowly opened his Azure blue eyes and came into direct contact with golden Slitted eyes. Naruto felt like he is being judged by a higher being and didn't know why. He felt his clone disappear after it went pop outside and know who he was with. But he blush slightly at the thought over her goddess like beauty. Though it was close to his wife it was clear that this woman could give Kaguya a run in the beauty department.

Now Naruto being Naruto decided to be sarcastic for a bit to blow off what just happen.

"It's either I died and went to heaven to be met by a goddess or this is a really damn good dream" Naruto said in a sleepy tone of voice showing he isn't fully awake.

The Onikage just giggled and blushes a little. "Well I should be honored of such a flattering comment from a Uzumaki... It's also an honor. I am Taiyō Ryu, and Godaime Onikage of the Hidden Plane Village" the female Ryu smiled warmly. She didn't know how the Uzumaki act normally or their customes. Almost all records for the Uzumaki family have been taken somewhere. So far she guessed Uzushiogakure.

Naruto nods and smiles warmly showing his fangs a bit, unknowingly making the dragon female blush... "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Heir to the Uzumaki Clan and one of its few remaining numbers. I am also Godaime Uzukage of the Uzushiogakure Village. Though it will take time to rebuild" Naruto added the last part in a sad depressed tone. Naruto knew from both his parents money, his own selling seals, and taking missions he had roughly 13 million Ryo. Enough to rebuild the Village because of the small size of the Village. But as for the occupants in the Village that will be harder to fill the Village with people that he could trust and so far that list is very short.

Though Taiyo seemed to beamed at this information. To find out this young man was also a Kage was great news for her. Plus if she plays her cards right maybe the Supernatural beings where she and everyone lives can have access to the young vampyre Village. She had to get on his good side. It would be a good boost for her and her people. Plus a safe place to enter the Human Plane is something that they need very badly.

"Well then Uzukage-dono-" Taiyo begin to speak but was stopped by Naruto.

"Please Taiyo-chan call me Naruto. I hate formalities and I would like to be friends with another Kage besides Jiji" Naruto said honestly.

"Jiji" Taiyo tilted her head which Naruto found kinda cute at the action.

"Sorry, not many people know this but I see the Sandaime Hokage as my surrogate grandfather" Naruto explained to her.

Taiyo nodded at this seeing as she met the Hokage and indeed saw a picture with two boys, one red-head and another brown hair and with them was the third Hokage.

"I suppose that makes sense" Taiyo said thinking on other matters.

"May I ask what is such a lovely kage doing in my temporary room?" Naruto asked keeping calm.

"Oh I umm... I wanted to talk you about something that... Humans don't know about" She said softly in a whisper, not to loud but loud enough for only her and Naruto to hear.

Naruto's eyes slightly widen, now that he felt her chakra or what ever she had then she was supernatural as well and very strong. He can feel her power coming off in small waves.

"I am listening" Naruto said simply

"OK, since this is classified and only between us, I will invite you to our 'Village' since the information is too great for this place might have ears in the walls. I look forward to meeting you... Naruto-kun" Taiyo said and seeing her point Naruto saw no point to argue. He guided her out the door and went to bed shortly after shutting the door and laying down.

"Well things keep getting interesting" Naruto muttered and went back to sleep quite easily. Though he question on the straining word of when she said the word 'Village'._**  
**_

* * *

_**2 Hours later**_

Naruto's bedroom door opened slowy again to reveal a stunning beauty.

She has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

Her body was slim and curvy, she had large c-cup breats and a figure many men drool over. Quite the stunning beauty of Kumo. She is also known as Yugito Nii. She is also Host to the Nibi. Why she was in here in the Uzumaki kid room she had no idea. Nibi wouldn't stop complaining though.

_**'I AM TELLING YOU KITTEN HE IS MY ONEE-SAMA HOST! LET ME TALK TO HIM'**_ Nibi demanded her host let her in control. She missed her sister greatly. Kurama is the oldest of the Tailed beast and when their mother the Juubi birth them with their other mother Shinji. Kurama was the first one born. She looked after all 8 of her siblings but something happened to her and they all lost connection with each other.

_'Quiet down Nibi. I feel like you will wake him. We are just here for a blood sample if possible... That sample'_ Yugito thought with slight disgust. She didn't know why Kumo wanted the Uzumaki seed. Surely he can't be that special. But then again from what she heard he was supposed to be an heir to many clans but turned it down for unknown reasons and stayed as a Uzumaki.

Naruto heard the sound of a heart beating quite loudly meaning this person was nervous or trying to keep her or himself calm but was failing pretty badly.

slowly sitting up Naruto looked at where he had an empty room and an open door which only caused his eye to twitch.

"That's it I am putting up a barrier seal" Naruto stated in a voice of sleepiness.

Getting up Naruto placed a barrier seal on the door to keep people from coming in. He listened for a bit and noticed there was no heart beat any more. Shrugging his shoulders he went to bed.

* * *

_**Morning**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of a bird chirping. It was a little baby bird and it kinda sound cute to him. Doing his daily routine of showing, brushing his teeth, and putting on his gear. Naruto made his was to the second floor that held the Mess Hall. Figuring he might as well get a bite to eat.

It was weird for him. A vampyre that can eat normal food and not be effected by it. It does tend to hold off the hunger for blood and he does get something out of the food. That is what he thinks at least. He was the only Vampyre that... Well now that he thought about it He talked to Taiyo whom was a supernatural being as well. Naruto needed answers about why and what is going on.

Sighing Naruto got bacon, eggs, and toast with a side of chocolate milk. He wish he had a blood pack to mix with the Chocolate milk. But he is surrounded by humans. And by the looks of it, Suna, three teams of Konoha minus him since he didn't have a team, The Plane 'village', A Kumo team, a Kiri team, and an Iwa team. It was cute down but not by much.

_'Total of 24 people are left. Meaning that everyone here will have to fight till there is only ten left. I have to make sure I am among those ten. That way I can get this over with'_ Naruto thought as he scooped out the others including the others from the very village he was born in... And soon he will be in the birth place of his clan. It irked his hear knowing him and Karin might be the only Uzumaki's left in the world. But he could rebuild his clan with his wife, and any other girls that wish to be with him.

Naruto sat and ate quietly in peace, enjoying the silence of the morning as it shows everyone is a slow start when waking up. This includes untrained Genin. But for Naruto is a time to reflect and enjoy the little things in life he has. Also during this time Naruto ran though a mental check list of jutsu, fighting style, and among other things he has studied over the course of 7-8 years since then. His birthday is coming up so he is turning 13 though physically he looks 16 or so.

For the Konoha team he can early beat them since he knows them. But for the other teams he has to wait and see what weakness they have.

Stopping from eating Naruto hears that everyone must gather for the preliminarily matches and they had to get to the Main hall.

Sighing Naruto cleaned his plate and Shunshin to the Main Hall.

_'Why do I have a feeling that I am going to be very bored?'_ Naruto thought

* * *

_**Main Hall**_

Naruto half listening and half not listening to the Old Man and his speech about why the Chunin Exams were placed. He also didn't want to listen to the sickly Chunin throw a coughing fit as he tried to speak as well. Naruto all at this moment is thinking of his wife, Fuu, Karin, Kin, and this girl Tayuya he was supposed to find. But the problem was she was supposed to be one of Orochimaru's Elite Guards. Normally he wouldn't worry about such things but when he was told by Kin that Orochimaru curse seals have two levels it worried him.

He could feel the evil chakra from Sasuke seal. It wasn't youkai or even close to it. It was more of Orochimaru own disgusting chakra. No human such have fallen that low and live. But then again look at the Bjiu. They are forces or nature both demonic and not. It unnerved him as to why the Uchiha would even think of using the curse mark but he could tell that he was beyond saving at this point. The swarming mass of hatred in the boy's heart makes Naruto wanna throw up. Naruto couldn't understand why someone had so much hate in their heart. Sure he hated the Village for what it done to him in his early years but since his 'Awakening' at age five and training hard for the past 7-8 years. Naruto just let it go of his hatred cause it wouldn't do him any go holding on to it.

Were all Uchiha like this? Or there were a certain few whom didn't have a giant ass stick stuffed so far up their ass that you could make a stick puppet out of them. Whatever the answer Naruto knew that the boy is lost. And if he went into stop him from drifting lower than the Uchiha will see him as a person in his way from gaining power. And one thing Naruto knew was he would rather not be seen as a stepping stone, family friend of not he wouldn't interfere with the life choices of another.

Not saying he didn't warn the boy but Naruto in fact did warn the boy. It was up to him. But Naruto did warn Sasuke if he ever harmed an innocent he would kill the Uchiha. Mindless killing isn't something Naruto favors at all. Killing to gain power is stupid. Ironically that is how the Mangekyou Sharingan works. But to bad for them cause all it takes is another intense trauma or VERY intense training to unlock the fourth level.

But in truth that was a lie. Izuna Uchiha and younger brother to Madara Uchiha had unlocked the Mangekyou Shaingan though sheer will and strength alone. He was not power-hungry like his father or brother. And he was one Uchiha Naruto could respect fully. He did not fall into the madness his brother did.

Izuna was also in love with a Uzumaki woman. Or so it was recorded and knowledge if they had a child lost though time. Naruto could argue he is related to the late warrior but it was a cover story to hide the fact he can gain others bloodlines. And Naruto refused to be used by anyone including the Leaf Village.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to notice Tenten Ken and Tameri of Suna have step to the grounds. Blinking Naruto wonders if getting lost in his own thoughts is a bad thing. Then he noticed his match was next and he was against Sasuki Uchiha whom is Sasuke twin sister.

Searching for the female Uchiha didn't take long. Sasuki was looking at him too. Though he can plainly see the blush she has on its hard to understand why she has the said blush. At times Naruto's fan-girls out matched Sasuke's cause of a simple factor. Naruto had his fan-girls train themselves. Naruto didn't want any girl who liked him to get... Raped on a mission cause they weren't strong enough and Naruto would never forgive himself if he hadn't done something to help them. So he trained his fan-girls in the Shinobi arts. Some of them were chunin while only one was a Jounin.

Looking back to the board Naruto saw that his match was the last and everyone else went. Kankuro went against Kiba and lost but Kiba is nowhere to be seen meaning the puppet user nearly killed him with poison. Neji must have won his match against his cousin cause she was also to where to be seen. Neji himself is acting like he is a stuck up asshole as always. Gaara had control over sand and beat Rock Lee. Suu won her match against Shino seeing as she just drown his bugs because of her Tailed beast Chakra that acted as a poison for his bugs she it wasn't much of a match to see. Sasuke won against a sound nin who was sucking Sasuke Chakra and making it his own. Shikamaru forfeit his match seeing as this Drake person was a higher level then shown. That and Drake is a buff dude. Some people wonder how can he be a ninja with the hulk like body he has. The Kumo nin did a real nice job having all three of their nin win the matches.

So for the finals its Kiba, Sasuke, Drake, Gaara, Temari, Suu, Neji, Yugito, Samui, Darui, and Karui. Naruto and Sasuki are the only ones that haven't fought.

"Naruto Uzumaki VS. Sasuki Uchiha, please come down and begin your match" The proctor called for two clan heirs to come down.

Naruto walks down and he could feel the number of stares on his person including Sasuki. They more boys were looking at her and more girls were looking at him it matter not. But he did hear an increase number of whispers he heard.

"He has the same Mokuton as the Shodaime Hokage"

"So that is a Uzumaki huh?"

"Why does he look familiar?"

"He is kinda hot"

"He doesn't look like much"

Those were but only a few that he heard. This is another reason Naruto hides he is a vampire. He was already attracting too much attention to himself. Inwardly sighing Naruto can't wait to move to Uzushiogakure. It would nice to feel the beaches and cool ocean air against his skin. But that would all still have to wait till he won the Chunin exams.

Taking his place across from Sasuki Naruto stood impassively as if nothing in the world mattered to him. Sasuki herself was putting on a brave front but he wondered how long that front will hold. It has been know to some of the Konoha Ninja that Sasuki had a small crush on the Uzumaki. But she would never explain why...

"Naru-kun, may I acquire something from you?" Sasuki asked. Off to the side the Proctor let this conversation continue.

Naruto looks at Sasuki with simple blank look letting no emotion or even a hit of emotion hit his face. All the while Naruto could only wonder what his fellow heir wanted to ask. So he only nodded for Sasuki to ask her question.

"D-did you... Was it you that saved me? At the slaughter of my clan I saw blood-red... But it was hair... So was it you who saved us?" Sasuki asked. Her tone was both fearful and horrid. The horrors of that night still fresh in her mind. The street ran with blood and corpses were everywhere. Some Uchiha had been half burnt to death while others had their intestines hanging out their wounds. Some had their eyes gouged out of their sockets and some people had their throat ripped open. Some women who were pregnant at the time and had their fetus stabbed or completely removed from the mother's womb. In that night the Uchiha massacre was more than just the slaughter of a clan. It was a genocide of the Uchiha Clan with only Mikoto, Sasuki, Sasuke, Izumi, ad Itachi as its remaining members. Itachi was nothing short of brutal killing off his clan.

Naruto took this all into account. Naruto knew many elders on the council were trying to pin him as the murder in the beginning. But after Naruto was cleared no one ever asked how Mikoto, Sasuki, Izumi, and Sasuke survived. Villagers think it was kami protecting them. Some think they were lucky. Others think they were spared for a reason. No one new if they were saved. Naruto had no reason to hide the fact he saved them. He just did it because well he cared for Mikoto, Izumi, and Sasuki... Sasuke Naruto didn't care about him all that much. Yes he is an ass, egomaniac, and above all a blinded fool but he still is human... For now at least.

"Yes" Naruto spoke in a monotone voice. his answer was short and simply to answer her question.

Sasuki felt her heart skip a beat. The boy... no man she had a crush on saved her and her mother, sister, and brother in the bloodiest night she have even seen. He protected them from her elder brother. She felt her throat dry up, and a small almost unnoticeable tear escape her left eye. She wasn't stupid and was aware of the abuse he takes from the village. He stood up to her brother and for that he saved them...

"Why?" She asked. She never done anything for him. Yet he risked his life fore her family. He had no reason too.

"..." Naruto himself pondered that himself. He just followed his instincts. He had to reason to do what he did... He just did it.

"Naruto" Sasuki called out his name. She met the gaze of cool slit azure blue eyes. She shivered looking into those eyes. She felt as if he was a predator and she was his prey but only waiting for the right moment to eat her.

"Do I need a reason to save someone?" Naruto tilts his head to the side a bit "I don't think what I thought that night accounts for my actions. I did what I simply thought was right. No more no less" Naruto finished studying Sasuki reaction. She was looking at him like he grown two heads. It was understandable. In the Ninja world most if not all ninja left their teammates to die if it meant completing the mission. He bore witness to this many times but he never chose to abandon a fellow nin. He wasn't going to stoop so low he wasn't human. Uncaring and unfeeling wasn't his style nor did it fit in his Uzumaki blood. He would never fall so low to the point where he needed to abandon a friend. He was sure that she felt like if ever the time on a mission she would be left behind too.

Besides the Uchiha clan isn't well liked by the world of Nin. Many just see the sharingan a short cut to power or they are thieves that are able to copy ninjutsu with a single glance. While that is normal gossip Naruto was neutral before he trained the Sharingan he has. And damn it was fucking hard. Short to power his ass, Mikoto was like a damn drill Sargent. The Sharingan just just as much work to grown as any kekkei Genkai. Naruto only saw it as a tool as-well so he didn't care what people thought about the red-eye. If it could help him protect his wife and loved ones he wasn't going to question it.

_'Ah... Maybe that's another reason I train so hard'_ Naruto thought.

"Ahem" The proctor called out. "Now that is settled I will begin the match. Are you both ready?" only to get a nod from Naruto and a 'hai' from Sasuki.

"Hajimaru"(Begin) The Proctor shouted then jumped back

* * *

_**Onyx: 6th chapter is done. **_

_**Naruto: Nice. And please guys no flames or bad reviews cause at this point Onyx no long cares about what you want. He is trying to write a story so enjoy. Flames and bad comments will be ignored. **_

_**Onyx: But please leave reviews. It helps a lot to know you guys enjoy my stories.**_

_**Naruto: Pairing for the harem will end in when the next chapter comes out.**_

_**Onyx: Cross over pairings and pairing with other anime girls might have to wait till later chapter.**_

_**Naruto: Blood-line ideas are coming to a close. So far Plasma Release, Crystal Release, Jinton, and Time Release (Way too OP if I give Naruto Time release but that is my opinion)**_

_**Onyx: Well guys the clues are being dropped and if you can't figure out my puzzle. Until then, Ja Ne!**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Vampyre  
**_

_**Age: 12-13**_

_**Race: Vampire (Vampyre)**_

_**Type: Natural Born.**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Rank:  
Seen as Chunin  
**_

_**Threat:  
Low S-Class (Borderline SS-Class when he releases his powers to 100%)**_

_**Nature Releases:  
Wind (Mastered), Water(Mastered), Earth(Mastered), Lighting (Mastered), Fire (Mastered), Wood(Mastered), Yami (Darkness)(Mastered),  
Hyoton (Mastered).  
**_

_**Strength: 10-10**_

_**Stamina: 10-10**_

_**Intelligence: 8-10**_

_**Skill: 9-10**_

_**Control: 10-10**_

_**Powers as a Vampire:  
Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypnotism. (And more but you guys get to pick)  
**_

_**Special Abilities:  
Bloodline Drain.**_

_**Arts to learn or Learned:  
Nin, Gen, Tai , Ken, Fuin, and Senjutsu.**_

_**Pairing:  
NarutoxKaguyax?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x  
**_

_**Moniker:  
Chi No Purinsu (Blood Prince)**_

_**Weapons:**_

**_Red Queen (DMC4)_**

_**Sō'unga **__**(Inuyasha)**_

**_Shadow's Edge (Sword OW, not found)  
_**

**_Summons: Kitsune_**

**_Familiar: None (yet)_**  
_**  
BloodLines:  
Mokuton  
Hyoton  
Byakugan  
Sharingan (Fully matured Sharingan, three tomoe each eye)  
Rinnegan (Developing)  
(Room for two more if you guys want but that's it)  
**_

* * *

**_Kaguya Profile:_**

**_Name: Kaguya Uzumaki_**

**_Age: 1,000 +_**

**_Race: Vampyre_**

**_Type: Turned_**

**_Clan: Uzumaki (Husband is Uzumaki)_**

**_Rank: Eltie Jounin_**

**_Threat:_**  
**_SS-Class_**

**_Nature Releases:_**  
**_Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting. (All mastered)_**

**_Strength: 8-10_**

**_Stamina: 9-10_**

**_Skill: 9-10_**

**_Intelligence: 10-10_**

_**Control 10-10**_

**_Powers as a Vampire:_**  
**_Heighten Senses, Strength, Speed, Healing, Telepathic, Hypotism._**

**_Special Power: God-like affinities._**

**_Paired: Naruto (Married)_**

**_Arts Mastered: Ken, Nin, Tai, and Fuin._**

**_Moniker: Brutal Demon_**

**_Weapons: Evolutions Scimitars._**

_**BloodLines:**_  
_**Sharingan (EMS LEVEL)**_  
_**Byakugan  
**_

* * *

_**Here are some answer to you guys might have.**_

Pairings?  
Answer: Truthfully Naruto can have many lovers or 'mistresses'. While only a few will be his wives 'mistresses' aren't that far off. Naruto does find alot of the female he comes across attractive. But Naruto is some what of a cross between Nin and Samurai. Often at times I might place females from sub-arcs or different anime to extend the chapters and make it longer. So in a way his harem in limitless but he will have only 5-6 true lovers. Mistresses will be a whole another issue

Personitlty?  
Answer: Naruto can be compared to Itach Uchiha, Hashirama, and his mother. Naruto is cold and brutal on missions like Itachi. But if he thinks he can turn a enemy to an ally he will do so like Hashirama. Naruto hates killing for a pointless reason and will only kill if he doesn't see another way. That or someone pissed him off in some form or fashion. And he will chose his family over anything like his mother.

Powers?  
Answer: Naruto will meet farther on the story sooner or later Supernatural beings that will cause more harm then good. This in stating All Supernatrual beings are MUCH HARDER to kill then humans and some of he supernatural beings only have one way to kill them. As this story will show later on.

How is Naruto a Vampyre?  
Answer: All will be revealed but much later. And no his parents were both human.


End file.
